phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Intestinal pH
1: Staelens D, Liang S, Appeltans B, Van de Wouwer M, Van den Mooter G, Van Assche G, Himmelreich U, Vande Velde G. Visualization of delayed release of compounds from pH-sensitive capsules in vitro and in vivo in a hamster model. Contrast Media Mol Imaging. 2015 Jul 20. doi: 10.1002/cmmi.1654. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26190202. 2: Beloqui A, Coco R, Memvanga PB, Ucakar B, des Rieux A, Préat V. pH-sensitive nanoparticles for colonic delivery of curcumin in inflammatory bowel disease. Int J Pharm. 2014 Oct 1;473(1-2):203-12. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2014.07.009. Epub 2014 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 25014369. 3: Krieg A, Arici E, Windhab N, Schattka JH, Schubert S, Schubert US. Toward pH-responsive coating materials--high-throughput study of (meth)acrylic copolymers. ACS Comb Sci. 2014 Aug 11;16(8):386-92. doi: 10.1021/co500011c. Epub 2014 Jul 10. PubMed PMID: 24964068. 4: Farmer AD, Mohammed SD, Dukes GE, Scott SM, Hobson AR. Caecal pH is a biomarker of excessive colonic fermentation. World J Gastroenterol. 2014 May 7;20(17):5000-7. doi: 10.3748/wjg.v20.i17.5000. PubMed PMID: 24803812; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4009533. 5: Jägerstad M, Jastrebova J. 5,10-Methylene-tetrahydrofolate dissociates into tetrahydrofolate and formaldehyde at physiological pH and acidic pH, typical conditions used during sample extraction and LC-MS/MS analysis of biological samples. Biomed Chromatogr. 2014 Jul;28(7):1041-2. doi: 10.1002/bmc.3214. Epub 2014 Apr 22. PubMed PMID: 24752933. 6: Varum FJ, Merchant HA, Goyanes A, Assi P, Zboranová V, Basit AW. Accelerating the dissolution of enteric coatings in the upper small intestine: evolution of a novel pH 5.6 bicarbonate buffer system to assess drug release. Int J Pharm. 2014 Jul 1;468(1-2):172-7. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2014.04.019. Epub 2014 Apr 13. PubMed PMID: 24727141. 7: Ali H, Weigmann B, Neurath MF, Collnot EM, Windbergs M, Lehr CM. Budesonide loaded nanoparticles with pH-sensitive coating for improved mucosal targeting in mouse models of inflammatory bowel diseases. J Control Release. 2014 Jun 10;183:167-77. doi: 10.1016/j.jconrel.2014.03.039. Epub 2014 Mar 29. PubMed PMID: 24685705. 8: França Fda S, Bodack C, Costa A, Deschamps FC, Martinello F. The effect of dietary oils on the development of aberrant crypt foci, bifidobacteria and fecal pH. In Vivo. 2014 Mar-Apr;28(2):197-203. PubMed PMID: 24632973. 9: Newton AM, Lakshmanan P. Effect of HPMC - E15 LV premium polymer on release profile and compression characteristics of chitosan/ pectin colon targeted mesalamine matrix tablets and in vitro study on effect of pH impact on the drug release profile. Recent Pat Drug Deliv Formul. 2014 Apr;8(1):46-62. PubMed PMID: 24597626. 10: Kis O, Walmsley SL, Bendayan R. In Vitro and In Situ evaluation of pH-dependence of atazanavir intestinal permeability and interactions with acid-reducing agents. Pharm Res. 2014 Sep;31(9):2404-19. doi: 10.1007/s11095-014-1336-0. Epub 2014 Mar 5. PubMed PMID: 24595498. 11: Létoffé S, Audrain B, Bernier SP, Delepierre M, Ghigo JM. Aerial exposure to the bacterial volatile compound trimethylamine modifies antibiotic resistance of physically separated bacteria by raising culture medium pH. MBio. 2014 Jan 7;5(1):e00944-13. doi: 10.1128/mBio.00944-13. PubMed PMID: 24399857; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3884056. 12: Hauptstein S, Bonengel S, Griessinger J, Bernkop-Schnürch A. Synthesis and characterization of pH tolerant and mucoadhesive (thiol-polyethylene glycol) chitosan graft polymer for drug delivery. J Pharm Sci. 2014 Feb;103(2):594-601. doi: 10.1002/jps.23832. Epub 2013 Dec 30. PubMed PMID: 24382680. 13: Gugulothu D, Kulkarni A, Patravale V, Dandekar P. pH-sensitive nanoparticles of curcumin-celecoxib combination: evaluating drug synergy in ulcerative colitis model. J Pharm Sci. 2014 Feb;103(2):687-96. doi: 10.1002/jps.23828. Epub 2013 Dec 20. PubMed PMID: 24375287. 14: Mishra S, Dixit S, Dwivedi PD, Pandey HP, Das M. Influence of temperature and pH on the degradation of deoxynivalenol (DON) in aqueous medium: comparative cytotoxicity of DON and degraded product. Food Addit Contam Part A Chem Anal Control Expo Risk Assess. 2014;31(1):121-31. doi: 10.1080/19440049.2013.861613. Epub 2014 Jan 14. PubMed PMID: 24261986. 15: Boscan P, Cochran S, Monnet E, Webb C, Twedt D. Effect of prolonged general anesthesia with sevoflurane and laparoscopic surgery on gastric and small bowel propulsive motility and pH in dogs. Vet Anaesth Analg. 2014 Jan;41(1):73-81. doi: 10.1111/vaa.12093. Epub 2013 Oct 15. PubMed PMID: 24127667. 16: Gufford BT, Ezell EL, Robinson DH, Miller DW, Miller NJ, Gu X, Vennerstrom JL. pH-dependent stability of creatine ethyl ester: relevance to oral absorption. J Diet Suppl. 2013 Sep;10(3):241-51. doi: 10.3109/19390211.2013.822453. PubMed PMID: 23957855; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4469200. 17: Crowhurst KA. ¹³C, ¹⁵N and ¹H backbone and side chain chemical shift assignment of acid-stress bacterial chaperone HdeA at pH 6. Biomol NMR Assign. 2014 Oct;8(2):319-23. doi: 10.1007/s12104-013-9508-0. Epub 2013 Jul 9. PubMed PMID: 23835624. 18: Berthelsen R, Nielsen CU, Brodin B. Basolateral glycylsarcosine (Gly-Sar) transport in Caco-2 cell monolayers is pH dependent. J Pharm Pharmacol. 2013 Jul;65(7):970-9. doi: 10.1111/jphp.12061. Epub 2013 Mar 28. PubMed PMID: 23738724. 19: Taylor EA, Beard WL, Douthit T, Pohlman L. Effect of orally administered sodium bicarbonate on caecal pH. Equine Vet J. 2014 Mar;46(2):223-6. doi: 10.1111/evj.12111. Epub 2013 Aug 30. PubMed PMID: 23738517. 20: Chauhan VM, Orsi G, Brown A, Pritchard DI, Aylott JW. Mapping the pharyngeal and intestinal pH of Caenorhabditis elegans and real-time luminal pH oscillations using extended dynamic range pH-sensitive nanosensors. ACS Nano. 2013 Jun 25;7(6):5577-87. doi: 10.1021/nn401856u. Epub 2013 May 20. PubMed PMID: 23668893. 21: Gan L, Gao YP, Zhu CL, Zhang XX, Gan Y. Novel pH-sensitive lipid-polymer composite microspheres of 10-hydroxycamptothecin exhibiting colon-specific biodistribution and reduced systemic absorption. J Pharm Sci. 2013 Jun;102(6):1752-9. doi: 10.1002/jps.23499. Epub 2013 Apr 18. PubMed PMID: 23605625. 22: Cherian G, Orr A, Burke IC, Pan W. Feeding Artemisia annua alters digesta pH and muscle lipid oxidation products in broiler chickens. Poult Sci. 2013 Apr;92(4):1085-90. doi: 10.3382/ps.2012-02752. PubMed PMID: 23472032. 23: Kohl KD, Stengel A, Samuni-Blank M, Dearing MD. Effects of anatomy and diet on gastrointestinal pH in rodents. J Exp Zool A Ecol Genet Physiol. 2013 Apr;319(4):225-9. doi: 10.1002/jez.1786. Epub 2013 Mar 4. PubMed PMID: 23460608. 24: Fairstein M, Swissa R, Dahan A. Regional-dependent intestinal permeability and BCS classification: elucidation of pH-related complexity in rats using pseudoephedrine. AAPS J. 2013 Apr;15(2):589-97. doi: 10.1208/s12248-013-9462-x. Epub 2013 Feb 26. PubMed PMID: 23440549; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3675759. 25: Sorokina EA, Fokin AA, Akhmedov VA, Safechuk VV, Kopeĭkin SA, Trubina TV. role of gastric pH and tissue hypoxia in formation of gastroduodenal zone mucose changes in heartsurgical patients. Eksp Klin Gastroenterol. 2012;(5):14-21. Russian. PubMed PMID: 23402166. 26: Schoener CA, Hutson HN, Peppas NA. pH-responsive hydrogels with dispersed hydrophobic nanoparticles for the oral delivery of chemotherapeutics. J Biomed Mater Res A. 2013 Aug;101(8):2229-36. doi: 10.1002/jbm.a.34532. Epub 2012 Dec 28. PubMed PMID: 23281185; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3619027. 27: Peeters M, Troost FJ, Mingels RH, Welsch T, van Grinsven B, Vranken T, Ingebrandt S, Thoelen R, Cleij TJ, Wagner P. Impedimetric detection of histamine in bowel fluids using synthetic receptors with pH-optimized binding characteristics. Anal Chem. 2013 Feb 5;85(3):1475-83. doi: 10.1021/ac3026288. Epub 2013 Jan 15. PubMed PMID: 23249279. 28: Hu JL, Nie SP, Min FF, Xie MY. Polysaccharide from seeds of Plantago asiatica L. increases short-chain fatty acid production and fecal moisture along with lowering pH in mouse colon. J Agric Food Chem. 2012 Nov 21;60(46):11525-32. doi: 10.1021/jf302169u. Epub 2012 Nov 12. PubMed PMID: 23113806. 29: Hsu FY, Yu DS, Huang CC. Development of pH-sensitive pectinate/alginate microspheres for colon drug delivery. J Mater Sci Mater Med. 2013 Feb;24(2):317-23. doi: 10.1007/s10856-012-4798-9. Epub 2012 Oct 27. PubMed PMID: 23104086. 30: Núñez-Hernández C, Tierrez A, Ortega AD, Pucciarelli MG, Godoy M, Eisman B, Casadesús J, García-del Portillo F. Genome expression analysis of nonproliferating intracellular Salmonella enterica serovar Typhimurium unravels an acid pH-dependent PhoP-PhoQ response essential for dormancy. Infect Immun. 2013 Jan;81(1):154-65. doi: 10.1128/IAI.01080-12. Epub 2012 Oct 22. PubMed PMID: 23090959; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3536153. 31: Barba AA, Dalmoro A, d'Amore M, Lamberti G. In vitro dissolution of pH sensitive microparticles for colon-specific drug delivery. Pharm Dev Technol. 2013 Nov-Dec;18(6):1399-406. doi: 10.3109/10837450.2012.727005. Epub 2012 Oct 15. PubMed PMID: 23066945. 32: Cohen L, Asraf H, Sekler I, Hershfinkel M. Extracellular pH regulates zinc signaling via an Asp residue of the zinc-sensing receptor (ZnR/GPR39). J Biol Chem. 2012 Sep 28;287(40):33339-50. Epub 2012 Aug 9. PubMed PMID: 22879599; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3460437. 33: Yin X, Gyles CL, Gong J. Grapefruit juice and its constituents augment the effect of low pH on inhibition of survival and adherence to intestinal epithelial cells of Salmonella enterica serovar Typhimurium PT193. Int J Food Microbiol. 2012 Sep 3;158(3):232-8. doi: 10.1016/j.ijfoodmicro.2012.07.022. Epub 2012 Jul 28. PubMed PMID: 22867848. 34: Gonçalves JE, Ballerini Fernandes M, Chiann C, Gai MN, De Souza J, Storpirtis S. Effect of pH, mucin and bovine serum on rifampicin permeability through Caco-2 cells. Biopharm Drug Dispos. 2012 Sep;33(6):316-23. doi: 10.1002/bdd.1802. Epub 2012 Aug 30. PubMed PMID: 22847250. 35: Tsume Y, Langguth P, Garcia-Arieta A, Amidon GL. In silico prediction of drug dissolution and absorption with variation in intestinal pH for BCS class II weak acid drugs: ibuprofen and ketoprofen. Biopharm Drug Dispos. 2012 Oct;33(7):366-77. doi: 10.1002/bdd.1800. Epub 2012 Aug 21. PubMed PMID: 22815122; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3466597. 36: Gujarathi NA, Rane BR, Patel JK. pH sensitive polyelectrolyte complex of O-carboxymethyl chitosan and poly (acrylic acid) cross-linked with calcium for sustained delivery of acid susceptible drugs. Int J Pharm. 2012 Oct 15;436(1-2):418-25. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2012.07.016. Epub 2012 Jul 17. PubMed PMID: 22814224. 37: Zhou D, Zhu X, Wang Y, Jin Y, Xu X, Fan T, Liu Y, Zhang Z, Huang Y. Preparation and characterization of a novel pH-sensitive coated microsphere for duodenum-specific drug delivery. Arch Pharm Res. 2012 May;35(5):839-50. doi: 10.1007/s12272-012-0509-9. Epub 2012 May 29. PubMed PMID: 22644851. 38: Gelfond D, Ma C, Semler J, Borowitz D. Intestinal pH and gastrointestinal transit profiles in cystic fibrosis patients measured by wireless motility capsule. Dig Dis Sci. 2013 Aug;58(8):2275-81. doi: 10.1007/s10620-012-2209-1. Epub 2012 May 17. PubMed PMID: 22592630. 39: Walk CL, Bedford MR, McElroy AP. Influence of limestone and phytase on broiler performance, gastrointestinal pH, and apparent ileal nutrient digestibility. Poult Sci. 2012 Jun;91(6):1371-8. doi: 10.3382/ps.2011-01928. PubMed PMID: 22582295. 40: Ambort D, Johansson ME, Gustafsson JK, Nilsson HE, Ermund A, Johansson BR, Koeck PJ, Hebert H, Hansson GC. Calcium and pH-dependent packing and release of the gel-forming MUC2 mucin. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2012 Apr 10;109(15):5645-50. doi: 10.1073/pnas.1120269109. Epub 2012 Mar 26. PubMed PMID: 22451922; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3326483. 41: Choe DW, Loh TC, Foo HL, Hair-Bejo M, Awis QS. Egg production, faecal pH and microbial population, small intestine morphology, and plasma and yolk cholesterol in laying hens given liquid metabolites produced by Lactobacillus plantarum strains. Br Poult Sci. 2012;53(1):106-15. doi: 10.1080/00071668.2012.659653. PubMed PMID: 22404811. 42: Kulthe SS, Bahekar JK, Godhani CC, Choudhari YM, Inamdar NN, Mourya VK. Modulated release of 5-fluorouracil from pH-sensitive and colon targeted pellets: an industrially feasible approach. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2013 Jan;39(1):138-45. doi: 10.3109/03639045.2012.660951. Epub 2012 Feb 28. PubMed PMID: 22369145. 43: Qi ZH, Liu YF, Wang WN, Xin Y, Xie FX, Wang AL. Fatty acid binding protein 10 in the orange-spotted grouper (Epinephelus coioides): characterization and regulation under pH and temperature stress. Comp Biochem Physiol C Toxicol Pharmacol. 2012 Apr;155(3):447-55. doi: 10.1016/j.cbpc.2011.12.001. Epub 2011 Dec 13. PubMed PMID: 22182678. 44: El-Bary AA, Aboelwafa AA, Al Sharabi IM. Influence of some formulation variables on the optimization of pH-dependent, colon-targeted, sustained-release mesalamine microspheres. AAPS PharmSciTech. 2012 Mar;13(1):75-84. doi: 10.1208/s12249-011-9721-z. Epub 2011 Dec 1. PubMed PMID: 22130789; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3299443. 45: Vaghani SS, Patel MM, Satish CS. Synthesis and characterization of pH-sensitive hydrogel composed of carboxymethyl chitosan for colon targeted delivery of ornidazole. Carbohydr Res. 2012 Jan 10;347(1):76-82. doi: 10.1016/j.carres.2011.04.048. Epub 2011 May 6. PubMed PMID: 22099382. 46: Theodorou D, Ayazi S, DeMeester SR, Zehetner J, Peyre CG, Grant KS, Augustin F, Oh DS, Lipham JC, Chandrasoma PT, Hagen JA, DeMeester TR. Intraluminal pH and goblet cell density in Barrett's esophagus. J Gastrointest Surg. 2012 Mar;16(3):469-74. doi: 10.1007/s11605-011-1776-3. Epub 2011 Nov 18. PubMed PMID: 22095525. 47: Esseku F, Adeyeye MC. Bacteria and pH-sensitive polysaccharide-polymer films for colon targeted delivery. Crit Rev Ther Drug Carrier Syst. 2011;28(5):395-445. Review. PubMed PMID: 22077200. 48: Arena EA, Longo WE, Roberts KE, Geibel P, Nateqi J, Brandstetter M, Geibel JP. Functional role of NHE4 as a pH regulator in rat and human colonic crypts. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2012 Jan 15;302(2):C412-8. doi: 10.1152/ajpcell.00163.2011. Epub 2011 Nov 2. PubMed PMID: 22049213. 49: Kulkarni RV, Boppana R, Krishna Mohan G, Mutalik S, Kalyane NV. pH-responsive interpenetrating network hydrogel beads of poly(acrylamide)-g-carrageenan and sodium alginate for intestinal targeted drug delivery: synthesis, in vitro and in vivo evaluation. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2012 Feb 1;367(1):509-17. doi: 10.1016/j.jcis.2011.10.025. Epub 2011 Oct 19. PubMed PMID: 22047923. 50: Holma R, Osterlund P, Sairanen U, Blom M, Rautio M, Korpela R. Colonic methanogenesis in vivo and in vitro and fecal pH after resection of colorectal cancer and in healthy intact colon. Int J Colorectal Dis. 2012 Feb;27(2):171-8. doi: 10.1007/s00384-011-1323-4. Epub 2011 Oct 18. PubMed PMID: 22006492. 51: Turner C, Aye Mya Thein N, Turner P, Nosten F, White NJ. Rectal pH in well and unwell infants. J Trop Pediatr. 2012 Aug;58(4):311-3. doi: 10.1093/tropej/fmr088. Epub 2011 Oct 7. Erratum in: J Trop Pediatr. 2013 Apr;59(2):162. PubMed PMID: 21984527; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3442194. 52: Karabulut R, Sonmez K, Turkyilmaz Z, Bagbanci B, Basaklar AC, Kale N. An In Vitro and In Vivo Evaluation of Tensile Strength and Durability of Seven Suture Materials in Various pH and Different Conditions: An Experimental Study in Rats. Indian J Surg. 2010 Oct;72(5):386-90. doi: 10.1007/s12262-010-0158-5. Epub 2010 Nov 23. PubMed PMID: 21966138; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3077148. 53: Capurso NA, Fahmy TM. Development of a pH-responsive particulate drug delivery vehicle for localized biologic therapy in inflammatory bowel disease. Yale J Biol Med. 2011 Sep;84(3):285-8. PubMed PMID: 21966047; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3178859. 54: Romanowski K, Zaborin A, Fernandez H, Poroyko V, Valuckaite V, Gerdes S, Liu DC, Zaborina OY, Alverdy JC. Prevention of siderophore- mediated gut-derived sepsis due to P. aeruginosa can be achieved without iron provision by maintaining local phosphate abundance: role of pH. BMC Microbiol. 2011 Sep 26;11:212. doi: 10.1186/1471-2180-11-212. PubMed PMID: 21943078; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3195088. 55: Iida H, Endo H, Sekino Y, Sakai E, Uchiyama T, Hosono K, Nonaka T, Sakamoto Y, Fujita K, Yoneda M, Koide T, Takahashi H, Tokoro C, Goto A, Abe Y, Gotoh E, Maeda S, Nakajima A, Inamori M. A new non-invasive modality for recording sequential images and the pH of the small bowel. Hepatogastroenterology. 2012 Mar-Apr;59(114):413-4. doi: 10.5754/hge11394. PubMed PMID: 21940390. 56: Chickpetty SM, Baswaraj R, Kumar GS. Development of novel combined time and pH-dependent based drug delivery systems for targeting 5-fluorouracil to the colon. Curr Drug Deliv. 2011 Sep;8(5):566-74. PubMed PMID: 21696357. 57: Bhattachar SN, Perkins EJ, Tan JS, Burns LJ. Effect of gastric pH on the pharmacokinetics of a BCS class II compound in dogs: utilization of an artificial stomach and duodenum dissolution model and GastroPlus,™ simulations to predict absorption. J Pharm Sci. 2011 Nov;100(11):4756-65. doi: 10.1002/jps.22669. Epub 2011 Jun 16. PubMed PMID: 21681753. 58: Tran PH, Tran TT, Lee SA, Nho VH, Chi SC, Lee BJ. Roles of MgO release from polyethylene glycol 6000-based solid dispersions on microenvironmental pH, enhanced dissolution and reduced gastrointestinal damage of telmisartan. Arch Pharm Res. 2011 May;34(5):747-55. doi: 10.1007/s12272-011-0508-2. Epub 2011 Jun 9. PubMed PMID: 21656360. 59: Sandoval M, Burgos J, Sepúlveda FV, Cid LP. Extracellular pH in restricted domains as a gating signal for ion channels involved in transepithelial transport. Biol Pharm Bull. 2011;34(6):803-9. Review. PubMed PMID: 21628875. 60: Wang AH, Duan ZJ, Tian G, Lu D, Zhang WJ, He GH, Fang GH. The addition of a pH-sensitive gel improves microemulsion stability for the targeted removal of colonic ammonia. BMC Gastroenterol. 2011 May 10;11:50. doi: 10.1186/1471-230X-11-50. PubMed PMID: 21569230; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3112116. 61: Hirayama M, Toda R, Ozaki T, Hasegawa J, Nakamura T, Naraki Y, Haraguchi Y, Hori Y, Tanaka T, Takei M, Mera Y, Yoshii K, Kawabata Y. Concentration dependence of 5-aminosalicylic acid pharmacological actions in intestinal mucosa after oral administration of a pH-dependent formulation. Mol Pharm. 2011 Aug 1;8(4):1083-9. doi: 10.1021/mp200088z. Epub 2011 May 19. PubMed PMID: 21553927. 62: Santos VC, Nunes CA, Pereira MH, Gontijo NF. Mechanisms of pH control in the midgut of Lutzomyia longipalpis: roles for ingested molecules and hormones. J Exp Biol. 2011 May 1;214(Pt 9):1411-8. doi: 10.1242/jeb.051490. PubMed PMID: 21490249. 63: Alhnan MA, Kidia E, Basit AW. Spray-drying enteric polymers from aqueous solutions: a novel, economic, and environmentally friendly approach to produce pH-responsive microparticles. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2011 Oct;79(2):432-9. doi: 10.1016/j.ejpb.2011.03.015. Epub 2011 Mar 23. PubMed PMID: 21439376. 64: Kaur J, Sanyal SN. Intracellular pH and calcium signaling as molecular targets of diclofenac-induced apoptosis against colon cancer. Eur J Cancer Prev. 2011 Jul;20(4):263-76. doi: 10.1097/CEJ.0b013e3283431c25. PubMed PMID: 21427588. 65: Dvořáčková K, Rabišková M, Muselík J, Gajdziok J, Bajerová M. Coated hard capsules as the pH-dependent drug transport systems to ileo-colonic compartment. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2011 Oct;37(10):1131-40. doi: 10.3109/03639045.2011.561350. Epub 2011 Mar 21. PubMed PMID: 21417619. 66: Liu YH, Zhu X, Zhou D, Jin Y, Zhao CY, Zhang ZR, Huang Y. pH-sensitive and mucoadhesive microspheres for duodenum-specific drug delivery system. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2011 Jul;37(7):868-74. doi: 10.3109/03639045.2010.546801. Epub 2011 Jan 14. PubMed PMID: 21231900. 67: Rabito MF, Reis AV, Freitas Ados R, Tambourgi EB, Cavalcanti OA. A pH/enzyme-responsive polymer film consisting of Eudragit FS 30 D and arabinoxylane as a potential material formulation for colon-specific drug delivery system. Pharm Dev Technol. 2012 Jul-Aug;17(4):429-36. doi: 10.3109/10837450.2010.546409. Epub 2011 Jan 11. PubMed PMID: 21222512. 68: Makhlof A, Tozuka Y, Takeuchi H. Design and evaluation of novel pH-sensitive chitosan nanoparticles for oral insulin delivery. Eur J Pharm Sci. 2011 Apr 18;42(5):445-51. doi: 10.1016/j.ejps.2010.12.007. Epub 2010 Dec 21. PubMed PMID: 21182939. 69: Tanimura T, Adachi K, Furuta K, Ohara S, Morita T, Koshino K, Miki M, Kinoshita Y. Usefulness of catheterless radiotelemetry pH monitoring system to examine the relationship between duodenal acidity and upper gastrointestinal symptoms. J Gastroenterol Hepatol. 2011 Jan;26(1):98-103. doi: 10.1111/j.1440-1746.2010.06468.x. PubMed PMID: 21175801. 70: Heikkilä T, Karjalainen M, Ojala K, Partola K, Lammert F, Augustijns P, Urtti A, Yliperttula M, Peltonen L, Hirvonen J. Equilibrium drug solubility measurements in 96-well plates reveal similar drug solubilities in phosphate buffer pH 6.8 and human intestinal fluid. Int J Pharm. 2011 Feb 28;405(1-2):132-6. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2010.12.007. Epub 2010 Dec 10. PubMed PMID: 21146596. 71: Kuz'mina VV, Skvortsova EG, Zolotareva GV, Sheptitskiy VA. Influence of pH upon the activity of glycosidases and proteinases of intestinal mucosa, chyme and microbiota in fish. Fish Physiol Biochem. 2011 Sep;37(3):345-53. doi: 10.1007/s10695-010-9426-3. Epub 2010 Nov 17. PubMed PMID: 21082240. 72: Herrmann J, Hermes R, Breves G. Transepithelial transport and intraepithelial metabolism of short-chain fatty acids (SCFA) in the porcine proximal colon are influenced by SCFA concentration and luminal pH. Comp Biochem Physiol A Mol Integr Physiol. 2011 Jan;158(1):169-76. doi: 10.1016/j.cbpa.2010.10.018. Epub 2010 Oct 30. PubMed PMID: 20971204. 73: Barea MJ, Jenkins MJ, Gaber MH, Bridson RH. Evaluation of liposomes coated with a pH responsive polymer. Int J Pharm. 2010 Dec 15;402(1-2):89-94. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2010.09.028. Epub 2010 Oct 1. PubMed PMID: 20888403. 74: Zarate N, Mohammed SD, O'Shaughnessy E, Newell M, Yazaki E, Williams NS, Lunniss PJ, Semler JR, Scott SM. Accurate localization of a fall in pH within the ileocecal region: validation using a dual-scintigraphic technique. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2010 Dec;299(6):G1276-86. doi: 10.1152/ajpgi.00127.2010. Epub 2010 Sep 16. PubMed PMID: 20847301. 75: El-Sherbiny IM, Salama A, Sarhan AA. Ionotropically cross-linked pH-sensitive IPN hydrogel matrices as potential carriers for intestine-specific oral delivery of protein drugs. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2011 Feb;37(2):121-30. doi: 10.3109/03639045.2010.495754. Epub 2010 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 20615156. 76: Polentarutti B, Albery T, Dressman J, Abrahamsson B. Modification of gastric pH in the fasted dog. J Pharm Pharmacol. 2010 Apr;62(4):462-9. doi: 10.1211/jpp/62.04.0008. PubMed PMID: 20604835. 77: Kietzmann D, Moulari B, Béduneau A, Pellequer Y, Lamprecht A. Colonic delivery of carboxyfluorescein by pH-sensitive microspheres in experimental colitis. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2010 Oct;76(2):290-5. doi: 10.1016/j.ejpb.2010.06.013. Epub 2010 Jul 1. PubMed PMID: 20600885. 78: Kaunitz JD, Akiba Y. Purinergic regulation of duodenal surface pH and ATP concentration: implications for mucosal defence, lipid uptake and cystic fibrosis. Acta Physiol (Oxf). 2011 Jan;201(1):109-16. doi: 10.1111/j.1748-1716.2010.02156.x. Review. PubMed PMID: 20560899; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4196383. 79: Sjövall H. Meaningful or redundant complexity - mechanisms behind cyclic changes in gastroduodenal pH in the fasting state. Acta Physiol (Oxf). 2011 Jan;201(1):127-31. doi: 10.1111/j.1748-1716.2010.02155.x. Review. PubMed PMID: 20557295. 80: Li Y, McClements DJ. New mathematical model for interpreting pH-stat digestion profiles: impact of lipid droplet characteristics on in vitro digestibility. J Agric Food Chem. 2010 Jul 14;58(13):8085-92. doi: 10.1021/jf101325m. PubMed PMID: 20557040. 81: Abd El-Khalek E, Kalmar ID, Pasmans F, Ducatelle R, Werquin G, Devloo R, Janssens GP. The effect of starch gelatinisation degree on intestinal morphology, intestinal pH and bacteriology in pigeons. J Anim Physiol Anim Nutr (Berl). 2011 Feb;95(1):34-9. doi: 10.1111/j.1439-0396.2009.00977.x. PubMed PMID: 20487096. 82: Colinet I, Dulong V, Mocanu G, Picton L, Le Cerf D. Effect of chitosan coating on the swelling and controlled release of a poorly water-soluble drug from an amphiphilic and pH-sensitive hydrogel. Int J Biol Macromol. 2010 Aug 1;47(2):120-5. doi: 10.1016/j.ijbiomac.2010.05.011. Epub 2010 May 13. PubMed PMID: 20471413. 83: Camilleri M, Thorne NK, Ringel Y, Hasler WL, Kuo B, Esfandyari T, Gupta A, Scott SM, McCallum RW, Parkman HP, Soffer E, Wilding GE, Semler JR, Rao SS. Wireless pH-motility capsule for colonic transit: prospective comparison with radiopaque markers in chronic constipation. Neurogastroenterol Motil. 2010 Aug;22(8):874-82, e233. doi: 10.1111/j.1365-2982.2010.01517.x. Epub 2010 May 11. PubMed PMID: 20465593; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2911492. 84: Chen M, Singh A, Xiao F, Dringenberg U, Wang J, Engelhardt R, Yeruva S, Rubio-Aliaga I, Nässl AM, Kottra G, Daniel H, Seidler U. Gene ablation for PEPT1 in mice abolishes the effects of dipeptides on small intestinal fluid absorption, short-circuit current, and intracellular pH. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2010 Jul;299(1):G265-74. doi: 10.1152/ajpgi.00055.2010. Epub 2010 Apr 29. PubMed PMID: 20430876. 85: He H, Li H, Tang X. Preparation of pH-dependent modified-release pellets of urapidil to improve its bioavailability. Pharm Dev Technol. 2011 Jun;16(3):212-8. doi: 10.3109/10837451003592191. Epub 2010 Feb 15. PubMed PMID: 20151942. 86: Simpson JE, Walker NM, Supuran CT, Soleimani M, Clarke LL. Putative anion transporter-1 (Pat-1, Slc26a6) contributes to intracellular pH regulation during H+-dipeptide transport in duodenal villous epithelium. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2010 May;298(5):G683-91. doi: 10.1152/ajpgi.00293.2009. Epub 2010 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 20150244; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2867431. 87: Mahkam M. Novel pH-sensitive hydrogels for colon-specific drug delivery. Drug Deliv. 2010 Apr;17(3):158-63. doi: 10.3109/10717541003604908. PubMed PMID: 20141506. 88: Ishiguro K, Ando T, Watanabe O, Goto H. Novel application of low pH-dependent fluorescent dyes to examine colitis. BMC Gastroenterol. 2010 Jan 15;10:4. doi: 10.1186/1471-230X-10-4. PubMed PMID: 20074376; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2824706. 89: Kristl A. Membrane permeability in the gastrointestinal tract: the interplay between microclimate pH and transporters. Chem Biodivers. 2009 Nov;6(11):1923-32. doi: 10.1002/cbdv.200900076. PubMed PMID: 19937830. 90: Aimone AM, Connolly B, Chaudhary S, Lugtu-Pe J, Martinuzzi F, Pencharz P, O'Connor DL. A combination of pH-sensitive caplet coatings may be an effective noninvasive strategy to deliver bioactive substances, nutrients, or their precursors to the colon. Appl Physiol Nutr Metab. 2009 Oct;34(5):893-900. doi: 10.1139/H09-090. PubMed PMID: 19935851. 91: Liu F, Moreno P, Basit AW. A novel double-coating approach for improved pH-triggered delivery to the ileo-colonic region of the gastrointestinal tract. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2010 Feb;74(2):311-5. doi: 10.1016/j.ejpb.2009.11.008. Epub 2009 Nov 20. PubMed PMID: 19932177. 92: Salazar N, Ruas-Madiedo P, Kolida S, Collins M, Rastall R, Gibson G, de Los Reyes-Gavilán CG. Exopolysaccharides produced by Bifidobacterium longum IPLA E44 and Bifidobacterium animalis subsp. lactis IPLA R1 modify the composition and metabolic activity of human faecal microbiota in pH-controlled batch cultures. Int J Food Microbiol. 2009 Nov 15;135(3):260-7. doi: 10.1016/j.ijfoodmicro.2009.08.017. Epub 2009 Aug 19. PubMed PMID: 19735956. 93: Kuz'mina VV, Ushakova NV. The dependence on temperature and pH of the effects of zinc and copper on proteolytic activities of the digestive tract mucosa in piscivorous fish and their potential preys. Fish Physiol Biochem. 2010 Sep;36(3):787-95. doi: 10.1007/s10695-009-9353-3. PubMed PMID: 19731060. 94: Meimandipour A, Shuhaimi M, Hair-Bejo M, Azhar K, Kabeir BM, Rasti B, Yazid AM. In vitro fermentation of broiler cecal content: the role of lactobacilli and pH value on the composition of microbiota and end products fermentation. Lett Appl Microbiol. 2009 Oct;49(4):415-20. doi: 10.1111/j.1472-765X.2009.02674.x. Epub 2009 Jun 8. PubMed PMID: 19725887. 95: Martins A, Spengler G, Rodrigues L, Viveiros M, Ramos J, Martins M, Couto I, Fanning S, Pagès JM, Bolla JM, Molnar J, Amaral L. pH Modulation of efflux pump activity of multi-drug resistant Escherichia coli: protection during its passage and eventual colonization of the colon. PLoS One. 2009 Aug 17;4(8):e6656. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0006656. PubMed PMID: 19684858; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2722724. 96: Lai H, Lin K, Zhang W, Zhang Z, Jie L, Wu Y, He Q. Development of pH- and enzyme-controlled, colon-targeted, pulsed delivery system of a poorly water-soluble drug: preparation and in vitro evaluation. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2010 Jan;36(1):81-92. doi: 10.3109/03639040903092335. PubMed PMID: 19640246. 97: Ali Asghar LF, Azeemuddin M, Jain V, Chandran S. Design and in vitro evaluation of formulations with pH and transit time controlled sigmoidal release profile for colon-specific delivery. Drug Deliv. 2009 Aug;16(6):295-303. doi: 10.1080/10717540902989936. PubMed PMID: 19606943. 98: Asghar LF, Azeemuddin M, Jain V, Chandran S. Design and in vitro evaluation of formulations with pH and transit time controlled sigmoidal release profile for colon-specific delivery. Drug Deliv. 2009 May;16(4):205-13. doi: 10.1080/10717540902823960. PubMed PMID: 19514981. 99: Mizumori M, Ham M, Guth PH, Engel E, Kaunitz JD, Akiba Y. Intestinal alkaline phosphatase regulates protective surface microclimate pH in rat duodenum. J Physiol. 2009 Jul 15;587(Pt 14):3651-63. doi: 10.1113/jphysiol.2009.172270. Epub 2009 May 18. PubMed PMID: 19451200; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2742288. 100: Duncan SH, Louis P, Thomson JM, Flint HJ. The role of pH in determining the species composition of the human colonic microbiota. Environ Microbiol. 2009 Aug;11(8):2112-22. doi: 10.1111/j.1462-2920.2009.01931.x. Epub 2009 Apr 21. PubMed PMID: 19397676. 101: Asghar LF, Chure CB, Chandran S. Colon specific delivery of indomethacin: effect of incorporating pH sensitive polymers in xanthan gum matrix bases. AAPS PharmSciTech. 2009;10(2):418-29. doi: 10.1208/s12249-009-9223-4. Epub 2009 Apr 21. PubMed PMID: 19381832; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2690786. 102: Makhlof A, Tozuka Y, Takeuchi H. pH-Sensitive nanospheres for colon-specific drug delivery in experimentally induced colitis rat model. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2009 May;72(1):1-8. PubMed PMID: 19348015. 103: Hayashi H, Suruga K, Yamashita Y. Regulation of intestinal Cl-/HCO3- exchanger SLC26A3 by intracellular pH. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2009 Jun;296(6):C1279-90. doi: 10.1152/ajpcell.00638.2008. Epub 2009 Mar 25. PubMed PMID: 19321737. 104: Bratten J, Jones MP. Prolonged recording of duodenal acid exposure in patients with functional dyspepsia and controls using a radiotelemetry pH monitoring system. J Clin Gastroenterol. 2009 Jul;43(6):527-33. doi: 10.1097/MCG.0b013e31818e37ab. PubMed PMID: 19318982. 105: Gupta S, Mahmood S, Khan RH, Mahmood A. Effect of Na+ ions on pH-dependent conformational changes in brush border sucrase-isomaltase in mice intestine. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 2008 Dec;45(6):399-403. PubMed PMID: 19239126. 106: Matteucci ME, Paguio JC, Miller MA, Williams RO 3rd, Johnston KP. Highly supersaturated solutions from dissolution of amorphous itraconazole microparticles at pH 6.8. Mol Pharm. 2009 Mar-Apr;6(2):375-85. doi: 10.1021/mp800106a. PubMed PMID: 19236040. 107: Kulkarni RV, Sa B. Polyacrylamide-grafted-alginate-based pH-sensitive hydrogel beads for delivery of ketoprofen to the intestine: in vitro and in vivo evaluation. J Biomater Sci Polym Ed. 2009;20(2):235-51. doi: 10.1163/156856209X404514. PubMed PMID: 19154672. 108: Martín-Venegas R, Rodríguez-Lagunas MJ, Mercier Y, Geraert PA, Ferrer R. Effect of pH on L- and D-methionine uptake across the apical membrane of Caco-2 cells. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2009 Mar;296(3):C632-8. doi: 10.1152/ajpcell.00478.2008. Epub 2009 Jan 14. PubMed PMID: 19144861. 109: Zhang SQ, Rahman Z, Thumma S, Repka MA, Chen GH, Li SM. Development and evaluation of a pH-dependent sustained release tablet for irritable bowel syndrome. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2009 Jan;35(1):57-64. doi: 10.1080/03639040802178151 . PubMed PMID: 19031287. 110: Asghar LF, Chandran S. Design and evaluation of pH modulated controlled release matrix systems for colon specific delivery of indomethacin. Pharmazie. 2008 Oct;63(10):736-42. PubMed PMID: 18972836. 111: Chandran S, Sanjay KS, Ali Asghar LF. Microspheres with pH modulated release: design and characterization of formulation variables for colonic delivery. J Microencapsul. 2009 Aug;26(5):420-31. doi: 10.1080/02652040802424021. PubMed PMID: 18821120. 112: Patel MM, Shah TJ, Amin AF, Shah NN. Design, development and optimization of a novel time and pH-dependent colon targeted drug delivery system. Pharm Dev Technol. 2009;14(1):62-9. doi: 10.1080/10837450802409412. PubMed PMID: 18802844. 113: Graff S, Chaumeil JC, Boy P, Lai-Kuen R, Charrueau C. Influence of pH conditions on the viability of Saccharomyces boulardii yeast. J Gen Appl Microbiol. 2008 Aug;54(4):221-7. PubMed PMID: 18802321. 114: Schellekens RC, Stellaard F, Mitrovic D, Stuurman FE, Kosterink JG, Frijlink HW. Pulsatile drug delivery to ileo-colonic segments by structured incorporation of disintegrants in pH-responsive polymer coatings. J Control Release. 2008 Dec 8;132(2):91-8. doi: 10.1016/j.jconrel.2008.08.008. Epub 2008 Aug 23. PubMed PMID: 18775755. 115: González-Alvarado JM, Jiménez-Moreno E, Valencia DG, Lázaro R, Mateos GG. Effects of fiber source and heat processing of the cereal on the development and pH of the gastrointestinal tract of broilers fed diets based on corn or rice. Poult Sci. 2008 Sep;87(9):1779-95. doi: 10.3382/ps.2008-00070. PubMed PMID: 18753446. 116: Hassel DM, Spier SJ, Aldridge BM, Watnick M, Argenzio RA, Snyder JR. Influence of diet and water supply on mineral content and pH within the large intestine of horses with enterolithiasis. Vet J. 2009 Oct;182(1):44-9. doi: 10.1016/j.tvjl.2008.05.016. Epub 2008 Aug 9. PubMed PMID: 18694650. 117: Ibekwe VC, Khela MK, Evans DF, Basit AW. A new concept in colonic drug targeting: a combined pH-responsive and bacterially-triggered drug delivery technology. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 2008 Oct 1;28(7):911-6. doi: 10.1111/j.1365-2036.2008.03810.x. Epub 2008 Jul 19. PubMed PMID: 18647282. 118: McConnell EL, Short MD, Basit AW. An in vivo comparison of intestinal pH and bacteria as physiological trigger mechanisms for colonic targeting in man. J Control Release. 2008 Sep 10;130(2):154-60. doi: 10.1016/j.jconrel.2008.05.022. Epub 2008 Jul 18. PubMed PMID: 18639950. 119: Adhikary A, Vavia PR. Bioadhesive ranitidine hydrochloride for gastroretention with controlled microenvironmental pH. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2008 Aug;34(8):860-9. doi: 10.1080/03639040801928812 . PubMed PMID: 18618306. 120: Basak P, Adhikari B. Poly (vinyl alcohol) hydrogels for pH dependent colon targeted drug delivery. J Mater Sci Mater Med. 2009 Dec;20 Suppl 1:S137-46. doi: 10.1007/s10856-008-3496-0. Epub 2008 Jul 1. PubMed PMID: 18592350. 121: Zhao XL, Li KX, Zhao XF, Pang DH, Chen DW. Study on colon-specific 5-Fu pH-enzyme Di-dependent chitosan microspheres. Chem Pharm Bull (Tokyo). 2008 Jul;56(7):963-8. PubMed PMID: 18591810. 122: Quan JS, Jiang HL, Kim EM, Jeong HJ, Choi YJ, Guo DD, Yoo MK, Lee HG, Cho CS. pH-sensitive and mucoadhesive thiolated Eudragit-coated chitosan microspheres. Int J Pharm. 2008 Jul 9;359(1-2):205-10. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2008.04.003. Epub 2008 Apr 12. PubMed PMID: 18490120. 123: Ibekwe VC, Fadda HM, McConnell EL, Khela MK, Evans DF, Basit AW. Interplay between intestinal pH, transit time and feed status on the in vivo performance of pH responsive ileo-colonic release systems. Pharm Res. 2008 Aug;25(8):1828-35. doi: 10.1007/s11095-008-9580-9. Epub 2008 May 9. PubMed PMID: 18465212. 124: Gutschow CA, Bludau M, Vallböhmer D, Schröder W, Bollschweiler E, Hölscher AH. NERD, GERD, and Barrett's esophagus: role of acid and non-acid reflux revisited with combined pH-impedance monitoring. Dig Dis Sci. 2008 Dec;53(12):3076-81. doi: 10.1007/s10620-008-0270-6. Epub 2008 Apr 26. PubMed PMID: 18438712. 125: Dai YN, Li P, Zhang JP, Wang AQ, Wei Q. Swelling characteristics and drug delivery properties of nifedipine-loaded pH sensitive alginate-chitosan hydrogel beads. J Biomed Mater Res B Appl Biomater. 2008 Aug;86(2):493-500. doi: 10.1002/jbm.b.31046. PubMed PMID: 18360878. 126: Mellaerts R, Mols R, Kayaert P, Annaert P, Van Humbeeck J, Van den Mooter G, Martens JA, Augustijns P. Ordered mesoporous silica induces pH-independent supersaturation of the basic low solubility compound itraconazole resulting in enhanced transepithelial transport. Int J Pharm. 2008 Jun 5;357(1-2):169-79. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2008.01.049. Epub 2008 Feb 3. PubMed PMID: 18325700. 127: Kulkarni RV, Sa B. Enteric delivery of ketoprofen through functionally modified poly(acrylamide-grafted-xanthan)-based pH-sensitive hydrogel beads: preparation, in vitro and in vivo evaluation. J Drug Target. 2008 Feb;16(2):167-77. doi: 10.1080/10611860701792399 . PubMed PMID: 18274937. 128: Waśko-Czopnik D, Błoński W, Paradowski L. Diagnostic difficulties during combined multichannel intraluminal impedance and pH monitoring in patients with esophagitis or Barrett's esophagus. Adv Med Sci. 2007;52:196-8. PubMed PMID: 18217418. 129: Li RZ, Liao HW, Chen FY. and examination of the vitro releasing of pH-dependent kuijiekang tablet for colon-specific delivery. Zhong Yao Cai. 2007 Aug;30(8):1025-7. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 18074860. 130: Clark TM, Vieira MA, Huegel KL, Flury D, Carper M. Strategies for regulation of hemolymph pH in acidic and alkaline water by the larval mosquito Aedes aegypti (L.) (Diptera; Culicidae). J Exp Biol. 2007 Dec;210(Pt 24):4359-67. PubMed PMID: 18055625. 131: Casadei MA, Pitarresi G, Calabrese R, Paolicelli P, Giammona G. Biodegradable and pH-sensitive hydrogels for potential colon-specific drug delivery: characterization and in vitro release studies. Biomacromolecules. 2008 Jan;9(1):43-9. Epub 2007 Dec 1. PubMed PMID: 18052027. 132: Depenbusch BE, Nagaraja TG, Sargeant JM, Drouillard JS, Loe ER, Corrigan ME. Influence of processed grains on fecal pH, starch concentration, and shedding of Escherichia coli O157 in feedlot cattle. J Anim Sci. 2008 Mar;86(3):632-9. Epub 2007 Nov 27. PubMed PMID: 18042815. 133: Uchiyama H, Hayashi H, Tanji K, Sugimoto O, Suzuki Y. pH stat studies on bicarbonate secretion in the isolated mouse ileum. Biomed Res. 2007 Oct;28(5):239-46. PubMed PMID: 18000336. 134: Avdeef A, Kansy M, Bendels S, Tsinman K. Absorption-excipient-pH classification gradient maps: sparingly soluble drugs and the pH partition hypothesis. Eur J Pharm Sci. 2008 Jan;33(1):29-41. Epub 2007 Oct 2. PubMed PMID: 17983735. 135: Beltrán AR, Ramírez MA, Carraro-Lacroix LR, Hiraki Y, Rebouças NA, Malnic G. NHE1, NHE2, and NHE4 contribute to regulation of cell pH in T84 colon cancer cells. Pflugers Arch. 2008 Feb;455(5):799-810. Epub 2007 Oct 18. PubMed PMID: 17943310. 136: Fude C, Lei Y, Jie J, Hongze P, Wenhui L, Dongmei C. Preparation and in vitro evaluation of pH, time-based and enzyme-degradable pellets for colonic drug delivery. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2007 Sep;33(9):999-1007. PubMed PMID: 17891587. 137: Xie XL, Yang M, Qiu XL, Xu HY, Xu RC. and in vivo evaluation of pH and time dependent Yuchangning tablets for colon-specific delivery. Zhongguo Zhong Yao Za Zhi. 2007 Jul;32(13):1280-4. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 17879725. 138: Byers J, Eichinger D. Acetylation of the Entamoeba histone H4 N-terminal domain is influenced by short-chain fatty acids that enter trophozoites in a pH-dependent manner. Int J Parasitol. 2008 Jan;38(1):57-64. Epub 2007 Jul 12. PubMed PMID: 17706222; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2763443. 139: Busche R, von Engelhardt W. pH gradients and a micro-pore filter at the luminal surface affect fluxes of propionic acid across guinea pig large intestine. J Comp Physiol B. 2007 Oct;177(7):821-31. Epub 2007 Jul 18. PubMed PMID: 17639416. 140: Nunthanid J, Huanbutta K, Luangtana-Anan M, Sriamornsak P, Limmatvapirat S, Puttipipatkhachorn S. Development of time-, pH-, and enzyme-controlled colonic drug delivery using spray-dried chitosan acetate and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2008 Feb;68(2):253-9. Epub 2007 Jun 15. PubMed PMID: 17616377. 141: Iqbal A, Lee YK, Vitamvas M, Oleynikov D. 48-Hour pH monitoring increases the risk of false positive studies when the capsule is prematurely passed. J Gastrointest Surg. 2007 May;11(5):638-41. PubMed PMID: 17468923. 142: Mahkam M. New pH-sensitive glycopolymers for colon-specific drug delivery. Drug Deliv. 2007 Mar;14(3):147-53. PubMed PMID: 17454034. 143: Orel R, Vidmar G. Do acid and bile reflux into the esophagus simultaneously? Temporal relationship between duodenogastro-esophageal reflux and esophageal pH. Pediatr Int. 2007 Apr;49(2):226-31. PubMed PMID: 17445043. 144: Krishnamachari Y, Madan P, Lin S. Development of pH- and time-dependent oral microparticles to optimize budesonide delivery to ileum and colon. Int J Pharm. 2007 Jun 29;338(1-2):238-47. Epub 2007 Feb 16. PubMed PMID: 17368982. 145: Liang E, Liu P, Dinh S. Use of a pH-sensitive fluorescent probe for measuring intracellular pH of Caco-2 cells. Int J Pharm. 2007 Jun 29;338(1-2):104-9. Epub 2007 Feb 3. PubMed PMID: 17363203. 146: Fundueanu G, Constantin M, Bortolotti F, Cortesi R, Ascenzi P, Menegatti E. Cellulose acetate butyrate-pH/thermosensitive polymer microcapsules containing aminated poly(vinyl alcohol) microspheres for oral administration of DNA. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2007 Apr;66(1):11-20. Epub 2006 Sep 22. PubMed PMID: 17085025. 147: Busche R, Schröder B, Huber K, Sallmann HP, Breves G. The effects of dietary phosphorus deficiency on surface pH and membrane composition of the mucosa epithelium in caprine jejunum. J Comp Physiol B. 2007 Jan;177(1):135-42. Epub 2006 Oct 11. PubMed PMID: 17033826. 148: Mastiholimath VS, Dandagi PM, Jain SS, Gadad AP, Kulkarni AR. Time and pH dependent colon specific, pulsatile delivery of theophylline for nocturnal asthma. Int J Pharm. 2007 Jan 2;328(1):49-56. Epub 2006 Jul 31. PubMed PMID: 16942847. 149: Fisher EM, Steiner RP, LaManna JC. Intracellular pH in gastric and rectal tissue post cardiac arrest. Adv Exp Med Biol. 2006;578:11-6. PubMed PMID: 16927663. 150: Ibekwe VC, Liu F, Fadda HM, Khela MK, Evans DF, Parsons GE, Basit AW. An investigation into the in vivo performance variability of pH responsive polymers for ileo-colonic drug delivery using gamma scintigraphy in humans. J Pharm Sci. 2006 Dec;95(12):2760-6. PubMed PMID: 16917845. 151: Akhgari A, Sadeghi F, Garekani HA. Combination of time-dependent and pH-dependent polymethacrylates as a single coating formulation for colonic delivery of indomethacin pellets. Int J Pharm. 2006 Aug 31;320(1-2):137-42. Epub 2006 May 13. PubMed PMID: 16782290. 152: Grosell M, Gerdes R, Brix KV. Influence of Ca, humic acid and pH on lead accumulation and toxicity in the fathead minnow during prolonged water-borne lead exposure. Comp Biochem Physiol C Toxicol Pharmacol. 2006 Aug;143(4):473-83. Epub 2006 May 6. PubMed PMID: 16777489. 153: Houghton LA, Atkinson W, Whorwell PJ, Morris J, Murdoch RD, Cooper SM, Webber DM, Walls CM. Effects of cilomilast, a selective phosphodiesterase 4 inhibitor, on esophageal motility and pH, and orocecal and colonic transit: two single-center, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, two-part crossover studies in healthy volunteers. Clin Ther. 2006 Apr;28(4):569-81. PubMed PMID: 16750468. 154: Bourdet DL, Thakker DR. Saturable absorptive transport of the hydrophilic organic cation ranitidine in Caco-2 cells: role of pH-dependent organic cation uptake system and P-glycoprotein. Pharm Res. 2006 Jun;23(6):1165-77. Epub 2006 Jun 8. PubMed PMID: 16741655. 155: Stief P, Eller G. The gut microenvironment of sediment-dwelling Chironomus plumosus larvae as characterised with O2, pH, and redox microsensors. J Comp Physiol B. 2006 Sep;176(7):673-83. Epub 2006 May 24. PubMed PMID: 16721623. 156: Ji YJ, Choi KY, Song HO, Park BJ, Yu JR, Kagawa H, Song WK, Ahnn J. VHA-8, the E subunit of V-ATPase, is essential for pH homeostasis and larval development in C. elegans. FEBS Lett. 2006 May 29;580(13):3161-6. Epub 2006 May 2. PubMed PMID: 16684534. 157: Meissner Y, Pellequer Y, Lamprecht A. Nanoparticles in inflammatory bowel disease: particle targeting versus pH-sensitive delivery. Int J Pharm. 2006 Jun 19;316(1-2):138-43. Epub 2006 May 3. PubMed PMID: 16675176. 158: Iñigo C, Barber A, Lostao MP. Na+ and pH dependence of proline and beta-alanine absorption in rat small intestine. Acta Physiol (Oxf). 2006 Apr;186(4):271-8. PubMed PMID: 16634782. 159: Millan M, García-Granero E, Flor B, García-Botello S, Lledo S. Early prediction of anastomotic leak in colorectal cancer surgery by intramucosal pH. Dis Colon Rectum. 2006 May;49(5):595-601. PubMed PMID: 16575621. 160: Mizumori M, Meyerowitz J, Takeuchi T, Lim S, Lee P, Supuran CT, Guth PH, Engel E, Kaunitz JD, Akiba Y. Epithelial carbonic anhydrases facilitate PCO2 and pH regulation in rat duodenal mucosa. J Physiol. 2006 Jun 15;573(Pt 3):827-42. Epub 2006 Mar 23. PubMed PMID: 16556652; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1779739. 161: Brink M, Todorov SD, Martin JH, Senekal M, Dicks LM. The effect of prebiotics on production of antimicrobial compounds, resistance to growth at low pH and in the presence of bile, and adhesion of probiotic cells to intestinal mucus. J Appl Microbiol. 2006 Apr;100(4):813-20. PubMed PMID: 16553737. 162: Shanbhag S, Tripathi S. Electrogenic H+ transport and pH gradients generated by a V-H+ -ATPase in the isolated perfused larval Drosophila midgut. J Membr Biol. 2005 Jul;206(1):61-72. PubMed PMID: 16440182. 163: Morimoto K, Suzuki H. Micro analysis system for pH and protease activities with an integrated sample injection mechanism. Biosens Bioelectron. 2006 Jul 15;22(1):86-93. Epub 2006 Jan 24. PubMed PMID: 16439108. 164: Cooper CA, Bury NR, Grosell M. The effects of pH and the iron redox state on iron uptake in the intestine of a marine teleost fish, gulf toadfish (Opsanus beta). Comp Biochem Physiol A Mol Integr Physiol. 2006 Mar;143(3):292-8. Epub 2006 Jan 20. PubMed PMID: 16431145. 165: Sipahigil O, Gürsoy A, Cakalağaoğlu F, Okar I. Release behaviour and biocompatibility of drug-loaded pH sensitive particles. Int J Pharm. 2006 Mar 27;311(1-2):130-8. Epub 2006 Jan 19. PubMed PMID: 16427223. 166: Ibekwe VC, Fadda HM, Parsons GE, Basit AW. A comparative in vitro assessment of the drug release performance of pH-responsive polymers for ileo-colonic delivery. Int J Pharm. 2006 Feb 3;308(1-2):52-60. Epub 2005 Dec 13. PubMed PMID: 16356670. 167: Varma MV, Panchagnula R. pH-dependent functional activity of P-glycoprotein in limiting intestinal absorption of protic drugs: kinetic analysis of quinidine efflux in situ. J Pharm Sci. 2005 Dec;94(12):2632-43. PubMed PMID: 16258992. 168: Akhgari A, Afrasiabi Garekani H, Sadeghi F, Azimaie M. Statistical optimization of indomethacin pellets coated with pH-dependent methacrylic polymers for possible colonic drug delivery. Int J Pharm. 2005 Nov 23;305(1-2):22-30. Epub 2005 Oct 19. PubMed PMID: 16236475. 169: O'May GA, Reynolds N, Macfarlane GT. Effect of pH on an in vitro model of gastric microbiota in enteral nutrition patients. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2005 Aug;71(8):4777-83. PubMed PMID: 16085875; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1183347. 170: Fanaro S, Jelinek J, Stahl B, Boehm G, Kock R, Vigi V. Acidic oligosaccharides from pectin hydrolysate as new component for infant formulae: effect on intestinal flora, stool characteristics, and pH. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 2005 Aug;41(2):186-90. PubMed PMID: 16056097. 171: Lin WC, Yu DG, Yang MC. pH-sensitive polyelectrolyte complex gel microspheres composed of chitosan/sodium tripolyphosphate/dextran sulfate: swelling kinetics and drug delivery properties. Colloids Surf B Biointerfaces. 2005 Aug;44(2-3):143-51. PubMed PMID: 16054345. 172: Walker AW, Duncan SH, McWilliam Leitch EC, Child MW, Flint HJ. pH and peptide supply can radically alter bacterial populations and short-chain fatty acid ratios within microbial communities from the human colon. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2005 Jul;71(7):3692-700. PubMed PMID: 16000778; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1169066. 173: O'May GA, Reynolds N, Smith AR, Kennedy A, Macfarlane GT. Effect of pH and antibiotics on microbial overgrowth in the stomachs and duodena of patients undergoing percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy feeding. J Clin Microbiol. 2005 Jul;43(7):3059-65. PubMed PMID: 16000416; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1169167. 174: Lee KJ, Johnson N, Castelo J, Sinko PJ, Grass G, Holme K, Lee YH. Effect of experimental pH on the in vitro permeability in intact rabbit intestines and Caco-2 monolayer. Eur J Pharm Sci. 2005 Jun;25(2-3):193-200. Epub 2005 Mar 28. PubMed PMID: 15911214. 175: Lamprecht A, Yamamoto H, Takeuchi H, Kawashima Y. A pH-sensitive microsphere system for the colon delivery of tacrolimus containing nanoparticles. J Control Release. 2005 May 18;104(2):337-46. Epub 2005 Apr 26. PubMed PMID: 15907584. 176: Levin DA, Seay AR, Fullerton DA, Simoes EA, Sondheimer HM. Profound hypothermia with alpha-stat pH management during open-heart surgery is associated with choreoathetosis. Pediatr Cardiol. 2005 Jan-Feb;26(1):34-8. PubMed PMID: 15793651. 177: Cho SY, Beckett EA, Baker SA, Han I, Park KJ, Monaghan K, Ward SM, Sanders KM, Koh SD. A pH-sensitive potassium conductance (TASK) and its function in the murine gastrointestinal tract. J Physiol. 2005 May 15;565(Pt 1):243-59. Epub 2005 Mar 17. PubMed PMID: 15774516; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1464505. 178: Perez-Vilar J, Olsen JC, Chua M, Boucher RC. pH-dependent intraluminal organization of mucin granules in live human mucous/goblet cells. J Biol Chem. 2005 Apr 29;280(17):16868-81. Epub 2005 Feb 17. PubMed PMID: 15718243. 179: Clavijo-Alvarez JA, Sims CA, Menconi M, Shim I, Ochoa C, Puyana JC. Bladder mucosa pH and Pco2 as a minimally invasive monitor of hemorrhagic shock and resuscitation. J Trauma. 2004 Dec;57(6):1199-209; discussion 1209-10. PubMed PMID: 15625450. 180: Kuz'mina VV, Pervushina KA. and pH influence on proteinases activity of fish intestinal mucose and enteric microflora. Zh Evol Biokhim Fiziol. 2004 May-Jun;40(3):214-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 15453451. 181: Donati A, Cornacchini O, Loggi S, Caporelli S, Conti G, Falcetta S, Alò F, Pagliariccio G, Bruni E, Preiser JC, Pelaia P. A comparison among portal lactate, intramucosal sigmoid Ph, and deltaCO2 (PaCO2 - regional Pco2) as indices of complications in patients undergoing abdominal aortic aneurysm surgery. Anesth Analg. 2004 Oct;99(4):1024-31, table of contents. PubMed PMID: 15385343. 182: Wang Y, Rajgopal A, Goldman ID, Zhao R. Preservation of folate transport activity with a low-pH optimum in rat IEC-6 intestinal epithelial cell lines that lack reduced folate carrier function. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2005 Jan;288(1):C65-71. Epub 2004 Sep 22. PubMed PMID: 15385270. 183: Rao KA, Yazaki E, Evans DF, Carbon R. Objective evaluation of small bowel and colonic transit time using pH telemetry in athletes with gastrointestinal symptoms. Br J Sports Med. 2004 Aug;38(4):482-7. PubMed PMID: 15273191; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1724875. 184: Lamprecht A, Yamamoto H, Takeuchi H, Kawashima Y. Design of pH-sensitive microspheres for the colonic delivery of the immunosuppressive drug tacrolimus. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2004 Jul;58(1):37-43. PubMed PMID: 15207535. 185: Hassel DM, Rakestraw PC, Gardner IA, Spier SJ, Snyder JR. Dietary risk factors and colonic pH and mineral concentrations in horses with enterolithiasis. J Vet Intern Med. 2004 May-Jun;18(3):346-9. PubMed PMID: 15188822. 186: Cheng G, An F, Zou MJ, Sun J, Hao XH, He YX. Time- and pH-dependent colon-specific drug delivery for orally administered diclofenac sodium and 5-aminosalicylic acid. World J Gastroenterol. 2004 Jun 15;10(12):1769-74. PubMed PMID: 15188503. 187: Nykänen P, Sten T, Jürjenson H, Veski P, Marvola M. Citric acid as a pH-regulating additive in granules and the tablet matrix in enteric-coated formulations for colon-specific drug delivery. Pharmazie. 2004 Apr;59(4):268-73. PubMed PMID: 15125570. 188: Guggi D, Marschütz MK, Bernkop-Schnürch A. Matrix tablets based on thiolated poly(acrylic acid): pH-dependent variation in disintegration and mucoadhesion. Int J Pharm. 2004 Apr 15;274(1-2):97-105. PubMed PMID: 15072786. 189: Kaur S, Norkina O, Ziemer D, Samuelson LC, De Lisle RC. Acidic duodenal pH alters gene expression in the cystic fibrosis mouse pancreas. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2004 Aug;287(2):G480-90. Epub 2004 Apr 2. PubMed PMID: 15064229. 190: Kurkuri MD, Aminabhavi TM. Poly(vinyl alcohol) and poly(acrylic acid) sequential interpenetrating network pH-sensitive microspheres for the delivery of diclofenac sodium to the intestine. J Control Release. 2004 Apr 16;96(1):9-20. PubMed PMID: 15063025. 191: Waisberg M, Black WD, Waisberg CM, Hale B. The effect of pH, time and dietary source of cadmium on the bioaccessibility and adsorption of cadmium to/from lettuce (Lactuca sativa L. cv. Ostinata). Food Chem Toxicol. 2004 May;42(5):835-42. PubMed PMID: 15046830. 192: Charney AN, Egnor RW, Steinbrecher KA, Cohen MB. Effect of secretagogues and pH on intestinal transport in guanylin-deficient mice. Biochim Biophys Acta. 2004 Mar 17;1671(1-3):79-86. PubMed PMID: 15026148. 193: Kamolz T. Prediction of postoperative gas bloating after laparoscopic antireflux procedures based on 24-h pH acid reflux pattern. Surg Endosc. 2003 Dec;17(12):2035. Epub 2003 Oct 28. PubMed PMID: 14973760. 194: Snoeck V, Cox E, Verdonck F, Joensuu JJ, Goddeeris BM. Influence of porcine intestinal pH and gastric digestion on antigenicity of F4 fimbriae for oral immunisation. Vet Microbiol. 2004 Jan 14;98(1):45-53. PubMed PMID: 14738781. 195: Wilson RW, Grosell M. Intestinal bicarbonate secretion in marine teleost fish-source of bicarbonate, pH sensitivity, and consequences for whole animal acid-base and calcium homeostasis. Biochim Biophys Acta. 2003 Dec 30;1618(2):163-74. PubMed PMID: 14729153. 196: Davaran S, Rashidi MR, Hashemi M. Synthesis and characterization of methacrylic derivatives of 5-amino salicylic acid with pH-sensitive swelling properties. AAPS PharmSciTech. 2001 Dec 3;2(4):29. PubMed PMID: 14727866; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2750474. 197: Salovaara S, Sandberg AS, Andlid T. Combined impact of pH and organic acids on iron uptake by Caco-2 cells. J Agric Food Chem. 2003 Dec 17;51(26):7820-4. PubMed PMID: 14664552. 198: Neuhoff S, Ungell AL, Zamora I, Artursson P. pH-dependent bidirectional transport of weakly basic drugs across Caco-2 monolayers: implications for drug-drug interactions. Pharm Res. 2003 Aug;20(8):1141-8. PubMed PMID: 12948010. 199: Li J, Yang L, Ferguson SM, Hudson TJ, Watanabe S, Katsuma M, Fix JA. In vitro evaluation of dissolution behavior for a colon-specific drug delivery system (CODES) in multi-pH media using United States Pharmacopeia apparatus II and III. AAPS PharmSciTech. 2002;3(4):E33. PubMed PMID: 12916927; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2751341. 200: Qi M, Wang P, Wu D. A novel pH- and time-dependent system for colonic drug delivery. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2003 Jul;29(6):661-7. PubMed PMID: 12889784. 201: Nassif PA, Fuchs KH, Heimbucher J, Malafaia O, Czeczko NG, Ribas Filho JM, Thiede A, Dietz UA. motility and pH changes after partial gastrectomy including the pacemaker region of the dog's stomach. Rev Assoc Med Bras. 2003 Apr-Jun;49(2):196-202. Epub 2003 Jul 22. Portuguese. PubMed PMID: 12886400. 202: Mándli T, Gondos T. Intramucosal pH monitoring during liver transplantation. Clin Transplant. 2003 Aug;17(4):358-62. PubMed PMID: 12868993. 203: Legen I, Kristl A. pH and energy dependent transport of ketoprofen across rat jejunum in vitro. Eur J Pharm Biopharm. 2003 Jul;56(1):87-94. PubMed PMID: 12837486. 204: Knarreborg A, Jensen SK, Engberg RM. Pancreatic lipase activity as influenced by unconjugated bile acids and pH, measured in vitro and in vivo. J Nutr Biochem. 2003 May;14(5):259-65. PubMed PMID: 12832029. 205: Legen I, Kristl A. Factors affecting the microclimate pH of the rat jejunum in ringer bicarbonate buffer. Biol Pharm Bull. 2003 Jun;26(6):886-9. PubMed PMID: 12808306. 206: Kobayashi D, Nozawa T, Imai K, Nezu J, Tsuji A, Tamai I. Involvement of human organic anion transporting polypeptide OATP-B (SLC21A9) in pH-dependent transport across intestinal apical membrane. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 2003 Aug;306(2):703-8. Epub 2003 Apr 30. PubMed PMID: 12724351. 207: Andus T, Gross V, Caesar I, Schulz HJ, Lochs H, Strohm WD, Gierend M, Weber A, Ewe K, Schölmerich J; German/Austrian Budesonide Study Group. Replacement of conventional glucocorticoids by oral pH-modified release budesonide in active and inactive Crohn's disease: results of an open, prospective, multicenter trial. Dig Dis Sci. 2003 Feb;48(2):373-8. PubMed PMID: 12643618. 208: Papasavas PK, Keenan RJ, Yeaney WW, Caushaj PF, Gagné DJ, Landreneau RJ. Prediction of postoperative gas bloating after laparoscopic antireflux procedures based on 24-h pH acid reflux pattern. Surg Endosc. 2003 Mar;17(3):381-5. Epub 2002 Dec 4. PubMed PMID: 12457222. 209: Busche R, Bartels J, Kirschberger S, von Engelhardt W. Intracellular pH regulation in guinea-pig caecal and colonic enterocytes during and after loading with short-chain fatty acids and ammonia. Pflugers Arch. 2002 Sep;444(6):785-94. Epub 2002 Jun 27. PubMed PMID: 12355179. 210: Nakayama S, Nomura H, Smith LM, Clark JF. Simultaneous estimation of intracellular free Mg2+ and pH by use of a new pH-dependent dissociation constant of MgATP. Jpn J Physiol. 2002 Jun;52(3):323-6. PubMed PMID: 12230810. 211: Ooi HK, Chen CI, Oku Y. Excystation of Haplorchis taichui metacercariae could be elicited by change in pH. Jpn J Vet Res. 2002 May;50(1):3-7. PubMed PMID: 12201017. 212: Portas González M, Garutti Martínez I, López Saña J, Ferrando Jordá A, Fernández-Quero Bonilla L. of sigmoid intramucosal pH in the early diagnosis of ischemic colitis after aorta surgery. Rev Esp Anestesiol Reanim. 2002 Mar;49(3):160-2. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 12136459. 213: Kuz'mina VV, Golovanova IL, Kovalenko E. Separate and combined effects of cadmium, temperature, and pH on digestive enzymes in three freshwater teleosts. Bull Environ Contam Toxicol. 2002 Aug;69(2):302-8. PubMed PMID: 12107709. 214: Nezu Y, Sakaue Y, Hara Y, Tsuchida S, Yokota F, Takahashi K, Tagawa M. Evaluation of intestinal intramucosal pH, arterial and portal venous blood gas values, and intestinal blood flow during small intestinal ischemia and reperfusion in dogs. Am J Vet Res. 2002 Jun;63(6):804-10. PubMed PMID: 12061524. 215: Weinlich M, Baumstark C, Usta E, Becker HD, Sessler MJ. Human duodenal spheroids for noninvasive intracellular pH measurement and quantification of regulation mechanisms under physiological conditions. In Vitro Cell Dev Biol Anim. 2002 Jan;38(1):7-13. PubMed PMID: 11963971. 216: Bortolato M, Besson F, Roux B. An infrared study of the thermal and pH stabilities of the GPI-alkaline phosphatase from bovine intestine. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2002 Apr 12;292(4):874-9. PubMed PMID: 11944895. 217: Potestà P. Eudragit FS 30 D: a new pH-sensitive polymer covering for mesalamine. Eur Rev Med Pharmacol Sci. 2001 Jan-Feb;5(1):30. PubMed PMID: 11860220. 218: Nakano Y, Kawamoto T, Takano Y. Phosphatase activities of rat intestinal enterocytes and their relation to diverse luminal pH, with special references to the possible localization of phytase along the brush border membrane. Arch Histol Cytol. 2001 Dec;64(5):483-92. PubMed PMID: 11838708. 219: Bender A, Breves G, Stein J, Leonhard-Marek S, Schröder B, Winckler C. Colonic fermentation as affected by antibiotics and acidic pH: Application of an in vitro model. Z Gastroenterol. 2001 Nov;39(11):911-8. PubMed PMID: 11778150. 220: Adesanya AA, Oyedeji KS, Elesha SO, Oluwatowoju IO, da Rocha-Afodu JT, Coker AO, Kehinde MO, Afonja OA. Gastric antral juxtamucosal pH in helicobacter pylori positive and negative dyspeptic patients. Niger Postgrad Med J. 2001 Sep;8(3):116-22. PubMed PMID: 11721210. 221: Morishita M, Takayama K. of pH-responsive polymers to oral dosage forms for insulin. Nihon Rinsho. 2001 Nov;59(11):2255-60. Review. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 11712416. 222: Akao T. Effect of pH on metabolism of glycyrrhizin, glycyrrhetic acid and glycyrrhetic acid monoglucuronide by collected human intestinal flora. Biol Pharm Bull. 2001 Oct;24(10):1108-12. PubMed PMID: 11642312. 223: Tran LB, Vachon V, Schwartz JL, Laprade R. Differential effects of pH on the pore-forming properties of Bacillus thuringiensis insecticidal crystal toxins. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2001 Oct;67(10):4488-94. PubMed PMID: 11571147; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC93194. 224: Blouin C, Guillemette JG, Wallace CJ. Resolving the individual components of a pH-induced conformational change. Biophys J. 2001 Oct;81(4):2331-8. PubMed PMID: 11566802; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1301703. 225: Kanmaz T, Yağmurlu A, Aktuğ T, Gökçora H. The effect of amnio-allantoic fluid pH on the intestines: an experimental study in the chick embryo gastroschisis model. J Pediatr Surg. 2001 Sep;36(9):1341-5. PubMed PMID: 11528602. 226: Jedlińska B, Mellström A, Månsson P, Hartmann M, Jönsson K. Evaluation of splanchnic perfusion and oxygenation during positive end-expiratory pressure ventilation in relation to subcutaneous tissue gases and pH. An experimental study in pigs with oleic acid-induced lung injury. Eur Surg Res. 2001 May-Jun;33(3):237-44. PubMed PMID: 11490128. 227: Amtmann E, Zöller M, Wesch H, Schilling G. Antitumoral activity of a sulphur-containing platinum complex with an acidic pH optimum. Cancer Chemother Pharmacol. 2001 Jun;47(6):461-6. PubMed PMID: 11459197. 228: Thomas LA, Veysey MJ, Murphy GM, Dowling RH. Influence of pH on the phase distribution of nascent deoxycholic acid in fresh human cecal aspirates. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2001 Aug;281(2):G371-4. PubMed PMID: 11447017. 229: Campbell BJ, Rowe GE, Leiper K, Rhodes JM. Increasing the intra-Golgi pH of cultured LS174T goblet-differentiated cells mimics the decreased mucin sulfation and increased Thomsen-Friedenreich antigen (Gal beta1-3GalNac alpha-) expression seen in colon cancer. Glycobiology. 2001 May;11(5):385-93. PubMed PMID: 11425799. 230: de Veth MJ, Kolver ES. Digestion of ryegrass pasture in response to change in pH in continuous culture. J Dairy Sci. 2001 Jun;84(6):1449-57. PubMed PMID: 11417705. 231: Vanecková I, Vylitová-Pletichová M, Beskid S, Zicha J, Pácha J. Intracellular pH regulation in colonocytes of rat proximal colon. Biochim Biophys Acta. 2001 May 31;1536(2-3):103-15. PubMed PMID: 11406345. 232: Tsuchiya Y, Hayashi H, Suzuki Y. Na+-dependent recovery of intracellular pH from acid loading in mouse colonic crypt cells. Tohoku J Exp Med. 2001 Jan;193(1):1-11. PubMed PMID: 11321046. 233: Endo H, Yoshida H, Ohmi N, Higuchi S. Effects of lansoprazole, clarithromycin and pH gradient on uptake of 14Camoxycillin into rat gastric tissue. J Antimicrob Chemother. 2001 Apr;47(4):405-10. PubMed PMID: 11266411. 234: Hasselblatt P, Warth R, Schulz-Baldes A, Greger R, Bleich M. pH regulation in isolated in vitro perfused rat colonic crypts. Pflugers Arch. 2000 Nov;441(1):118-24. PubMed PMID: 11205049. 235: Gupta VK, Assmus MW, Beckert TE, Price JC. A novel pH- and time-based multi-unit potential colonic drug delivery system. II. Optimization of multiple response variables. Int J Pharm. 2001 Feb 1;213(1-2):93-102. PubMed PMID: 11165097. 236: Gupta VK, Beckert TE, Price JC. A novel pH- and time-based multi-unit potential colonic drug delivery system. I. Development. Int J Pharm. 2001 Feb 1;213(1-2):83-91. PubMed PMID: 11165096. 237: Bud O, Golling M, von Frankenberg M, Mehrabi A, Kraus T, Urbaschek R, Gebhard MM, Herfarth C, Klar E. Intramucosal pH and serum endotoxin concentrations as early predictive parameters for primary nonfunction after experimental liver transplantation. Transplant Proc. 2000 Nov;32(7):2537-8. PubMed PMID: 11120283. 238: Golling M, Bud O, von Frankenberg M, Ulrich F, Schäffer F, Weiss G, Mehrabi A, Kraus T, Urbaschek R, Gebhard MM, Herfarth C, Klar E. Intramucosal pH and liver endotoxin clearance during experimental liver transplantation. Transpl Int. 2000;13 Suppl 1:S600-4. PubMed PMID: 11112082. 239: Diebel LN, Tyburski JG, Dulchavsky SA. Effect of acute hemodilution on intestinal perfusion and intramucosal pH after shock. J Trauma. 2000 Nov;49(5):800-5. PubMed PMID: 11086767. 240: Hsu TC, Leu SC, Su CF, Huang PC, Tsai LF, Tsai SL. Assessment of intragastric pH value changes after early nasogastric feeding. Nutrition. 2000 Sep;16(9):751-4. PubMed PMID: 10978856. 241: Savarino V, Mela GS, Zentilin P, Mele MR, Bisso G, Pivari M, Mansi C, Tessieri L, Lapertosa G, Ceppa P, Vigneri S. Effect of Helicobacter pylori eradication on 24-hour gastric pH and duodenal gastric metaplasia. Dig Dis Sci. 2000 Jul;45(7):1315-21. PubMed PMID: 10961709. 242: Stein J, Zores M, Schröder O. Short-chain fatty acid (SCFA) uptake into Caco-2 cells by a pH-dependent and carrier mediated transport mechanism. Eur J Nutr. 2000 Jun;39(3):121-5. PubMed PMID: 10918994. 243: Ljungdahl M, Rasmussen I, Ronquist G, Haglund U. Intramucosal pH and pCO(2) do not strictly correlate with intestinal energy metabolism in experimental peritonitis. Eur Surg Res. 2000;32(3):182-90. PubMed PMID: 10878460. 244: Rambotti MG, Giambanco I, Spreca A. Ultracytochemical detection of guanylate cyclase C activity in alimentary tract and associated glands of the rat. Influence of pH, ATP and the ions Mg2+ and Mn2+. Histochem J. 2000 Apr;32(4):231-8. PubMed PMID: 10872888. 245: Krogars K, Heinämäki J, Vesalahti J, Marvola M, Antikainen O, Yliruusi J. Extrusion-spheronization of pH-sensitive polymeric matrix pellets for possible colonic drug delivery. Int J Pharm. 2000 Apr 20;199(2):187-94. PubMed PMID: 10802412. 246: Lee YH, Perry BA, Sutyak JP, Stern W, Sinko PJ. Regional differences in intestinal spreading and pH recovery and the impact on salmon calcitonin absorption in dogs. Pharm Res. 2000 Mar;17(3):284-90. PubMed PMID: 10801216. 247: Khan MZ, Stedul HP, Kurjaković N. A pH-dependent colon-targeted oral drug delivery system using methacrylic acid copolymers. II. Manipulation of drug release using Eudragit L100 and Eudragit S100 combinations. Drug Dev Ind Pharm. 2000 May;26(5):549-54. PubMed PMID: 10789067. 248: Brosey BP, Hill RC, Scott KC. Gastrointestinal volatile fatty acid concentrations and pH in cats. Am J Vet Res. 2000 Apr;61(4):359-61. PubMed PMID: 10772097. 249: de la Horra C, Hernando N, Lambert G, Forster I, Biber J, Murer H. Molecular determinants of pH sensitivity of the type IIa Na/P(i) cotransporter. J Biol Chem. 2000 Mar 3;275(9):6284-7. PubMed PMID: 10692425. 250: Hu Z, Shimokawa T, Ohno T, Kimura G, Mawatari SS, Kamitsuna M, Yoshikawa Y, Masuda S, Takada K. Characterization of norfloxacine release from tablet coated with a new pH-sensitive polymer, P-4135F. J Drug Target. 1999;7(3):223-32. PubMed PMID: 10680978. 251: Praetorius J, Andreasen D, Jensen BL, Ainsworth MA, Friis UG, Johansen T. NHE1, NHE2, and NHE3 contribute to regulation of intracellular pH in murine duodenal epithelial cells. Am J Physiol Gastrointest Liver Physiol. 2000 Feb;278(2):G197-206. PubMed PMID: 10666043. 252: Tandy S, Williams M, Leggett A, Lopez-Jimenez M, Dedes M, Ramesh B, Srai SK, Sharp P. Nramp2 expression is associated with pH-dependent iron uptake across the apical membrane of human intestinal Caco-2 cells. J Biol Chem. 2000 Jan 14;275(2):1023-9. PubMed PMID: 10625641. 253: Fiddian-Green RG. Monitoring of tissue pH: the critical measurement. Chest. 1999 Dec;116(6):1839-41. PubMed PMID: 10593825. 254: Sehested J, Diernaes L, Møller PD, Skadhauge E. Ruminal transport and metabolism of short-chain fatty acids (SCFA) in vitro: effect of SCFA chain length and pH. Comp Biochem Physiol A Mol Integr Physiol. 1999 Aug;123(4):359-68. PubMed PMID: 10581701. 255: Tamai I, Sai Y, Ono A, Kido Y, Yabuuchi H, Takanaga H, Satoh E, Ogihara T, Amano O, Izeki S, Tsuji A. Immunohistochemical and functional characterization of pH-dependent intestinal absorption of weak organic acids by the monocarboxylic acid transporter MCT1. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1999 Oct;51(10):1113-21. PubMed PMID: 10579682. 256: Maréchal X, Mordon S, Devoisselle JM, Bégu S, Guery B, Nevière R, Buys B, Dhelin G, Lesage JC, Mathieu D, Chopin C. In vivo application of intestinal pH measurement using 2',7'-bis(carboxyethyl)-5,6-carboxyfluorescein (BCECF) fluorescence imaging. Photochem Photobiol. 1999 Nov;70(5):813-9. PubMed PMID: 10568174. 257: MacLeod RJ, Hamilton JR. Ca(2+)/Calmodulin kinase II and decreases in intracellular pH are required to activate K(+) channels after substantial swelling in villus epithelial cells. J Membr Biol. 1999 Nov 1;172(1):59-66. PubMed PMID: 10552014. 258: MacLeod RJ, Hamilton JR. Increases in intracellular pH and Ca(2+) are essential for K(+) channel activation after modest 'physiological' swelling in villus epithelial cells. J Membr Biol. 1999 Nov 1;172(1):47-58. PubMed PMID: 10552013. 259: Palm K, Luthman K, Ros J, Grasjo J, Artursson P. Effect of molecular charge on intestinal epithelial drug transport: pH-dependent transport of cationic drugs. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1999 Nov;291(2):435-43. PubMed PMID: 10525056. 260: Ramirez M, Fernandez R, Malnic G. Permeation of NH3/NH4+ and cell pH in colonic crypts of the rat. Pflugers Arch. 1999 Sep;438(4):508-15. PubMed PMID: 10519145. 261: Kobayashi K, Bouscarel B, Matsuzaki Y, Ceryak S, Kudoh S, Fromm H. pH-dependent uptake of irinotecan and its active metabolite, SN-38, by intestinal cells. Int J Cancer. 1999 Nov 12;83(4):491-6. PubMed PMID: 10508485. 262: Tarui T, Murata A, Watanabe Y, Kim SP, Inoue M, Shiozaki H, Taenaka N, Monden M. Earlier prediction of anastomotic insufficiency after thoracic esophagectomy by intramucosal pH. Crit Care Med. 1999 Sep;27(9):1824-31. PubMed PMID: 10507605. 263: Ewe K, Schwartz S, Petersen S, Press AG. Inflammation does not decrease intraluminal pH in chronic inflammatory bowel disease. Dig Dis Sci. 1999 Jul;44(7):1434-9. PubMed PMID: 10489931. 264: Lee YH, Perry BA, Labruno S, Lee HS, Stern W, Falzone LM, Sinko PJ. Impact of regional intestinal pH modulation on absorption of peptide drugs: oral absorption studies of salmon calcitonin in beagle dogs. Pharm Res. 1999 Aug;16(8):1233-9. PubMed PMID: 10468025. 265: Ruettimann U, Urwyler A, Von Flue M, Reinhardt D, Pargger H. Gastric intramucosal pH as a monitor of gut perfusion after thrombosis of the superior mesenteric vein. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand. 1999 Aug;43(7):780-3. PubMed PMID: 10456821. 266: Larsson D, Larsson B, Lundgren T, Sundell K. The effect of pH and temperature on the dissociation constant for fura-2 and their effects on Ca(2+)(i) in enterocytes from a poikilothermic animal, Atlantic cod (Gadus morhua). Anal Biochem. 1999 Aug 15;273(1):60-5. PubMed PMID: 10452799. 267: Kitagawa S, Takeda J, Sato S. pH-dependent inhibitory effects of angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors on cefroxadine uptake by rabbit small intestinal brush-border membrane vesicles and their relationship with hydrophobicity and the ratio of zwitterionic species. Biol Pharm Bull. 1999 Jul;22(7):721-4. PubMed PMID: 10443470. 268: Jolley SG, Lorenz ML, Hendrickson M, Kurlinski JP. Esophageal pH monitoring abnormalities and gastroesophageal reflux disease in infants with intestinal malrotation. Arch Surg. 1999 Jul;134(7):747-52; discussion 752-3. PubMed PMID: 10401827. 269: Kirschberger S, Busche R, von Engelhardt W. Surface pH at the basolateral membrane of the caecal mucosa of guinea pig. J Membr Biol. 1999 May 15;169(2):111-22. PubMed PMID: 10341033. 270: Genz AK, v Engelhardt W, Busche R. Maintenance and regulation of the pH microclimate at the luminal surface of the distal colon of guinea-pig. J Physiol. 1999 Jun 1;517 ( Pt 2):507-19. PubMed PMID: 10332098; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2269347. 271: Chu S, Montrose MH. The glow of the colonic pH microclimate kindled by short-chain fatty acids, chloride and bicarbonate. J Physiol. 1999 Jun 1;517 ( Pt 2):315. Review. PubMed PMID: 10332082; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2269355. 272: Behzadi A, Hatleskog R, Ruoff P. Hysteretic enzyme adaptation to environmental pH: change in storage pH of alkaline phosphatase leads to a pH-optimum in the opposite direction to the applied change. Biophys Chem. 1999 Mar 29;77(2-3):99-109. PubMed PMID: 10326245. 273: Winter DC, O'sullivan GC, Harvey BJ, Geibel JP. Direct effects of dopamine on colonic mucosal pH: implications for tonometry. J Surg Res. 1999 May 1;83(1):62-8. PubMed PMID: 10210644. 274: Stewart AK, Boyd CA, Vaughan-Jones RD. A novel role for carbonic anhydrase: cytoplasmic pH gradient dissipation in mouse small intestinal enterocytes. J Physiol. 1999 Apr 1;516 ( Pt 1):209-17. PubMed PMID: 10066935; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2269214. 275: Khan MZ, Prebeg Z, Kurjaković N. A pH-dependent colon targeted oral drug delivery system using methacrylic acid copolymers. I. Manipulation Of drug release using Eudragit L100-55 and Eudragit S100 combinations. J Control Release. 1999 Mar 29;58(2):215-22. PubMed PMID: 10053194. 276: Puyana JC, Soller BR, Zhang S, Heard SO. Continuous measurement of gut pH with near-infrared spectroscopy during hemorrhagic shock. J Trauma. 1999 Jan;46(1):9-15. PubMed PMID: 9932678. 277: Ljungdahl M, Rasmussen I, Haglund U. Intestinal blood flow and intramucosal pH in experimental peritonitis. Shock. 1999 Jan;11(1):44-50. PubMed PMID: 9921716. 278: Akiba Y, Kaunitz JD. Regulation of intracellular pH and blood flow in rat duodenal epithelium in vivo. Am J Physiol. 1999 Jan;276(1 Pt 1):G293-302. PubMed PMID: 9887007. 279: Munck BG, Munck LK. Effects of pH changes on systems ASC and B in rabbit ileum. Am J Physiol. 1999 Jan;276(1 Pt 1):G173-84. PubMed PMID: 9886993. 280: Iwanami K, Takeyoshi I, Ohwada S, Kobayashi J, Kawata K, Matsumoto K, Morishita Y. Intramucosal pH and intestinal mucosal damage in ischemia-reperfusion injury. Transpl Int. 1998;11(6):401-7. PubMed PMID: 9870267. 281: Wilcox CM, Waites KB, Smith PD. No relationship between gastric pH, small bowel bacterial colonisation, and diarrhoea in HIV-1 infected patients. Gut. 1999 Jan;44(1):101-5. PubMed PMID: 9862834; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1760066. 282: Sandle GI, Butterfield I. Potassium secretion in rat distal colon during dietary potassium loading: role of pH regulated apical potassium channels. Gut. 1999 Jan;44(1):40-6. PubMed PMID: 9862824; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1760077. 283: Ikuma M, Binder HJ, Geibel J. Role of apical H-K exchange and basolateral K channel in the regulation of intracellular pH in rat distal colon crypt cells. J Membr Biol. 1998 Dec 1;166(3):205-12. PubMed PMID: 9843594. 284: Shindo K, Machida M, Koide K, Fukumura M, Yamazaki R. Deconjugation ability of bacteria isolated from the jejunal fluid of patients with progressive systemic sclerosis and its gastric pH. Hepatogastroenterology. 1998 Sep-Oct;45(23):1643-50. PubMed PMID: 9840121. 285: Iwanami K, Takeyoshi I, Ohwada S, Kobayashi J, Kawashima Y, Ogawa T, Hasegawa Y, Kawata K, Aiba M, Matsumoto K, Morishita Y. Comparative study of intramucosal pH in histologic damage from small bowel ischemia-reperfusion injury. Transplant Proc. 1998 Nov;30(7):3467-8. PubMed PMID: 9838524. 286: Salminen JT, Salo JA, Tuominen JA, Rämö OJ, Färkkilä M, Mattila SP. pH-metric analysis after successful antireflux surgery: comparison of 24-hour pH profiles in patients undergoing floppy fundoplication or Roux-en-Y duodenal diversion. J Gastrointest Surg. 1997 Nov-Dec;1(6):494-8. PubMed PMID: 9834383. 287: Naaeder SB, Evans DF, Archampong EQ. Effect of chronic dietary fibre supplementation on colonic pH in healthy volunteers. West Afr J Med. 1998 Jul-Sep;17(3):165-7. PubMed PMID: 9814085. 288: Naaeder SB, Evans DF, Archampong EQ. Effect of acute dietary fibre supplementation on colonic pH in healthy volunteers. West Afr J Med. 1998 Jul-Sep;17(3):153-6. PubMed PMID: 9814083. 289: Weinlich M, Heydasch U, Mooren F, Starlinger M. Simultaneous detection of cell volume and intracellular pH in isolated rat duodenal cells by confocal microscopy and BCECF. Res Exp Med (Berl). 1998 Aug;198(2):73-82. PubMed PMID: 9782527. 290: Kusano M, Sekiguchi T, Kawamura O, Kikuchi K, Nakamura K, Mori M. Disturbed initiation of gastric interdigestive migrating complexes despite high plasma motilin levels in patients with low gastric pH. Dig Dis Sci. 1998 Aug;43(8):1697-700. PubMed PMID: 9724155. 291: Hayashi H, Suzuki Y. Regulation of intracellular pH during H+-coupled oligopeptide absorption in enterocytes from guinea-pig ileum. J Physiol. 1998 Sep 1;511 ( Pt 2):573-86. PubMed PMID: 9706032; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2231121. 292: Press AG, Hauptmann IA, Hauptmann L, Fuchs B, Fuchs M, Ewe K, Ramadori G. Gastrointestinal pH profiles in patients with inflammatory bowel disease. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1998 Jul;12(7):673-8. Erratum in: Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 2007 Apr 15;25(8):1001. PubMed PMID: 9701532. 293: Perdikis DA, Davies R, Zhuravkov A, Brenner B, Etter L, Basson MD. Differential effects of mucosal pH on human (Caco-2) intestinal epithelial cell motility, proliferation, and differentiation. Dig Dis Sci. 1998 Jul;43(7):1537-46. PubMed PMID: 9690392. 294: Yoshitake S, Noguchi T, Hoashi S, Honda N. Changes in intramucosal pH and gut blood flow during whole body heating in a porcine model. Int J Hyperthermia. 1998 May-Jun;14(3):285-91. PubMed PMID: 9679708. 295: Tosco M, Orsenigo MN, Gastaldi G, Faelli A. pH dependence of Cl/HCO3 exchanger in the rat jejunal enterocyte. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1998 Jul 17;1372(2):323-30. PubMed PMID: 9675329. 296: He H, Ganapathy V, Isales CM, Whitford GM. pH-dependent fluoride transport in intestinal brush border membrane vesicles. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1998 Jul 17;1372(2):244-54. PubMed PMID: 9675300. 297: Nordin A, Mäkisalo H, Mildh L, Höckerstedt K. Gut intramucosal pH as an early indicator of effectiveness of therapy for hemorrhagic shock. Crit Care Med. 1998 Jun;26(6):1110-7. PubMed PMID: 9635663. 298: Calonge ML, Ilundáin AA. HCO3(-)-dependent ion transport systems and intracellular pH regulation in colonocytes from the chick. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1998 May 28;1371(2):232-40. PubMed PMID: 9630649. 299: Takagi M, Taki Y, Sakane T, Nadai T, Sezaki H, Oku N, Yamashita S. A new interpretation of salicylic acid transport across the lipid bilayer: implications of pH-dependent but not carrier-mediated absorption from the gastrointestinal tract. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1998 Jun;285(3):1175-80. PubMed PMID: 9618420. 300: Montrose MH. Imaging drug therapy and pH in gastrointestinal tissue with confocal and two-photon microscopy. Scanning. 1998 Apr;20(3):148-9. PubMed PMID: 9604373. 301: Fallingborg J, Pedersen P, Jacobsen BA. Small intestinal transit time and intraluminal pH in ileocecal resected patients with Crohn's disease. Dig Dis Sci. 1998 Apr;43(4):702-5. PubMed PMID: 9558022. 302: Sellin JH, De Soignie R. Short-chain fatty acids have polarized effects on sodium transport and intracellular pH in rabbit proximal colon. Gastroenterology. 1998 Apr;114(4):737-47. PubMed PMID: 9516394. 303: Xue L, Webb RA. Novel benzamil-sensitive sodium-independent choline transport in the cestode Hymenolepis diminuta: evidence for sodium channels uptake at low pH. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Dec;118(4):1173-81. PubMed PMID: 9505427. 304: Caiolfa VR, Gill D, Parola AH. Probing the active site of adenosine deaminase by a pH responsive fluorescent competitive inhibitor. Biophys Chem. 1998 Jan 1;70(1):41-56. PubMed PMID: 9474762. 305: Björnsson ES, Abrahamsson H. Nocturnal antral pH rises are related to duodenal phase III retroperistalsis. Dig Dis Sci. 1997 Dec;42(12):2432-8. PubMed PMID: 9440616. 306: Jiang T, Savaiano DA. Modification of colonic fermentation by bifidobacteria and pH in vitro. Impact on lactose metabolism, short-chain fatty acid, and lactate production. Dig Dis Sci. 1997 Nov;42(11):2370-7. PubMed PMID: 9398819. 307: Gan KH, Geus WP, Lamers CB, Heijerman HG. Effect of omeprazole 40 mg once daily on intraduodenal and intragastric pH in H. pylori-negative healthy subjects. Dig Dis Sci. 1997 Nov;42(11):2304-9. PubMed PMID: 9398810. 308: Genz AK, Busche R, von Engelhardt W. Surface pH of the distal colonic epithelium of guinea-pigs. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Oct;118(2):407-8. PubMed PMID: 9366081. 309: Chu S, Montrose MH. Transepithelial SCFA fluxes link intracellular and extracellular pH regulation of mouse colonocytes. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Oct;118(2):403-5. PubMed PMID: 9366080. 310: Busche R, Bartels J, Genz AK, von Engelhardt W. Effect of SCFA on intracellular pH and intracellular pH regulation of guinea-pig caecal and colonic enterocytes and of HT29-19a monolayers. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Oct;118(2):395-8. PubMed PMID: 9366078. 311: Montrose MH, Chu S. Transepithelial SCFA gradients regulate polarized Na/H exchangers and pH microdomains in colonic epithelia. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Oct;118(2):389-93. PubMed PMID: 9366077. 312: Savarino V, Mela GS, Zentilin P, Lapertosa G, Ceppa P, Vigneri S, Mele MR, Mansi C, Tracci D, Bisso G, Celle G. 24-hour gastric pH and extent of duodenal gastric metaplasia in Helicobacter pylori-positive patients. Gastroenterology. 1997 Sep;113(3):741-5. PubMed PMID: 9287963. 313: Böhrer H, Martin E. pH and pCO2 measurement as monitoring procedures. Anasthesiol Intensivmed Notfallmed Schmerzther. 1997 Aug;32(8):477-8. German. PubMed PMID: 9376462. 314: Ichikawa H, Sakata T. Effect of L-lactic acid, short-chain fatty acids, and pH in cecal infusate on morphometric and cell kinetic parameters of rat cecum. Dig Dis Sci. 1997 Aug;42(8):1598-610. PubMed PMID: 9286223. 315: Ghandehari H, Kopecková P, Kopecek J. In vitro degradation of pH-sensitive hydrogels containing aromatic azo bonds. Biomaterials. 1997 Jun;18(12):861-72. PubMed PMID: 9184750. 316: Galdiero E, D'Isanto M, Aliberti F. Effect of saline concentration, pH and growth temperature on the invasive capacity of Listeria monocytogenes. Res Microbiol. 1997 May;148(4):305-13. PubMed PMID: 9765809. 317: Unno N, Menconi MJ, Smith M, Aguirre DE, Fink MP. Hyperpermeability of intestinal epithelial monolayers is induced by NO: effect of low extracellular pH. Am J Physiol. 1997 May;272(5 Pt 1):G923-34. PubMed PMID: 9176198. 318: Layland M, Mythen MG, Wang KY, Albaladejo P, Leone BJ. Measurement of gastrointestinal intramucosal pH is a poor guide to tolerable levels of anemia during isovolemic hemodilution in a canine model of coronary stenosis. Arch Surg. 1997 May;132(5):547-52. PubMed PMID: 9161400. 319: Gordon RW, Roland DA Sr. The influence of environmental temperature on in vivo limestone solubilization, feed passage rate, and gastrointestinal pH in laying hens. Poult Sci. 1997 May;76(5):683-8. PubMed PMID: 9154620. 320: Calonge ML, de la Horra MC, Ilundáin AA. Na+-H+ exchange and intracellular pH regulation in colonocytes from the chick. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1997 Apr 26;1325(2):263-71. PubMed PMID: 9168151. 321: Touzani K, Alvarado F, Vasseur M. pH gradient effects on chloride transport across basolateral membrane vesicles from guinea-pig jejunum. J Physiol. 1997 Apr 15;500 ( Pt 2):385-400. PubMed PMID: 9147326; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1159392. 322: Weinlich M, Heydasch U, Starlinger M, Kinne RK. Intracellular pH-measurements in rat duodenal mucosa in vitro using confocal laserscan microscopy. Z Gastroenterol. 1997 Apr;35(4):263-70. PubMed PMID: 9163890. 323: Lister N, Bailey PD, Collier ID, Boyd CA, Bronk JR. The influence of luminal pH on transport of neutral and charged dipeptides by rat small intestine, in vitro. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1997 Mar 13;1324(2):245-50. PubMed PMID: 9092711. 324: Kumar CK, Moyer MP, Dudeja PK, Said HM. A protein-tyrosine kinase-regulated, pH-dependent, carrier-mediated uptake system for folate in human normal colonic epithelial cell line NCM460. J Biol Chem. 1997 Mar 7;272(10):6226-31. PubMed PMID: 9045638. 325: Dimand RJ, Veereman-Wauters G, Braner DA. Bedside placement of pH-guided transpyloric small bowel feeding tubes in critically ill infants and small children. JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr. 1997 Mar-Apr;21(2):112-4. PubMed PMID: 9084015. 326: Chambers JR, Spencer JL, Modler HW. The influence of complex carbohydrates on Salmonella typhimurium colonization, pH, and density of broiler ceca. Poult Sci. 1997 Mar;76(3):445-51. PubMed PMID: 9068042. 327: Björck M, Hedberg B. Sigmoid pH after aortoiliac surgery. Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg. 1997 Feb;13(2):253-4. PubMed PMID: 9091169. 328: Ljungdahl M, Rasmussen I, Raab Y, Hillered L, Haglund U. Small intestinal mucosal pH and lactate production during experimental ischemia-reperfusion and fecal peritonitis in pigs. Shock. 1997 Feb;7(2):131-8. PubMed PMID: 9035289. 329: Hartmann M, Mellström A, Jönsson K. Subcutaneous and splanchnic tissue perfusion during hypovolemia evaluated by tissue gases and pH measurements. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1997;428:367-72. Review. PubMed PMID: 9500072. 330: Christl SU, Bartram HP, Paul A, Kelber E, Scheppach W, Kasper H. Bile acid metabolism by colonic bacteria in continuous culture: effects of starch and pH. Ann Nutr Metab. 1997;41(1):45-51. PubMed PMID: 9195000. 331: Tsitoura A, Atta-Politou J, Koupparis MA. In vitro adsorption study of fluoxetine onto activated charcoal at gastric and intestinal pH using high performance liquid chromatography with fluorescence detector. J Toxicol Clin Toxicol. 1997;35(3):269-76. PubMed PMID: 9140321. 332: Zoran DL, Barhoumi R, Burghardt RC, Chapkin RS, Lupton JR. Diet and carcinogen alter luminal butyrate concentration and intracellular pH in isolated rat colonocytes. Nutr Cancer. 1997;27(3):222-30. PubMed PMID: 9101550. 333: Campbell JM, Fahey GC Jr, Wolf BW. Selected indigestible oligosaccharides affect large bowel mass, cecal and fecal short-chain fatty acids, pH and microflora in rats. J Nutr. 1997 Jan;127(1):130-6. PubMed PMID: 9040556. 334: Pargger H, Staender S, Studer W, Schellscheidt O, Mihatsch MJ, Scheidegger D, Skarvan K. Occlusive mesenteric ischemia and its effects on jejunal intramucosal pH, mesenteric oxygen consumption and oxygen tensions from surfaces of the jejunum in anesthetized pigs. Intensive Care Med. 1997 Jan;23(1):91-9. PubMed PMID: 9037646. 335: Sasaki Y, Hada R, Nakajima H, Fukuda S, Munakata A. Improved localizing method of radiopill in measurement of entire gastrointestinal pH profiles: colonic luminal pH in normal subjects and patients with Crohn's disease. Am J Gastroenterol. 1997 Jan;92(1):114-8. PubMed PMID: 8995949. 336: Takanaga H, Maeda H, Yabuuchi H, Tamai I, Higashida H, Tsuji A. Nicotinic acid transport mediated by pH-dependent anion antiporter and proton cotransporter in rabbit intestinal brush-border membrane. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1996 Oct;48(10):1073-7. PubMed PMID: 8953511. 337: Gan KH, Geus WP, Bakker W, Lamers CB, Heijerman HG. In vitro dissolution profiles of enteric-coated microsphere/microtablet pancreatin preparations at different pH values. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1996 Oct;10(5):771-5. PubMed PMID: 8899086. 338: Smith EA, Macfarlane GT. Enumeration of human colonic bacteria producing phenolic and indolic compounds: effects of pH, carbohydrate availability and retention time on dissimilatory aromatic amino acid metabolism. J Appl Bacteriol. 1996 Sep;81(3):288-302. PubMed PMID: 8810056. 339: Ikuma M, Hanai H, Kaneko E, Hayashi H, Hoshi T. Effects of aging on the regulation of intracellular pH in the rat jejunum. J Gerontol A Biol Sci Med Sci. 1996 Sep;51(5):B346-53. PubMed PMID: 8808983. 340: Holt PR, Atillasoy E, Lindenbaum J, Ho SB, Lupton JR, McMahon D, Moss SF. Effects of acarbose on fecal nutrients, colonic pH, and short-chain fatty acids and rectal proliferative indices. Metabolism. 1996 Sep;45(9):1179-87. PubMed PMID: 8781308. 341: Chu S, Montrose MH. Non-ionic diffusion and carrier-mediated transport drive extracellullar pH regulation of mouse colonic crypts. J Physiol. 1996 Aug 1;494 ( Pt 3):783-93. PubMed PMID: 8865074; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1160677. 342: Hamlet A, Olbe L. The influence of Helicobacter pylori infection on postprandial duodenal acid load and duodenal bulb pH in humans. Gastroenterology. 1996 Aug;111(2):391-400. PubMed PMID: 8690204. 343: Barraclough M, Taylor CJ. Twenty-four hour ambulatory gastric and duodenal pH profiles in cystic fibrosis: effect of duodenal hyperacidity on pancreatic enzyme function and fat absorption. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1996 Jul;23(1):45-50. PubMed PMID: 8811523. 344: Dagher PC, Behm T, Taglietta-Kohlbrecher A, Egnor RW, Charney AN. Dissociation of colonic apical Na/H exchange activity from bulk cytoplasmic pH. Am J Physiol. 1996 Jun;270(6 Pt 1):C1799-806. PubMed PMID: 8764164. 345: Schlichtig R, Mehta N, Gayowski TJ. Tissue-arterial PCO2 difference is a better marker of ischemia than intramural pH (pHi) or arterial pH-pHi difference. J Crit Care. 1996 Jun;11(2):51-6. PubMed PMID: 8727026. 346: Chendrasekhar A, Pillai S, Fagerli JC, Barringer LS, Dulaney J, Timberlake GA. Rectal pH measurement in tracking cardiac performance in a hemorrhagic shock model. J Trauma. 1996 Jun;40(6):963-7. PubMed PMID: 8656484. 347: Ikuma M, Hanai H, Kaneko E, Hayashi H, Hoshi T. Effects of aging on the microclimate pH of the rat jejunum. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1996 Apr 3;1280(1):19-26. PubMed PMID: 8634312. 348: Klok T, Moll FL, Leusink JA, Theunissen DJ, Gerrits CM, Keijer C. The relationship between sigmoidal intramucosal pH and intestinal arterial occlusion during aortic reconstructive surgery. Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg. 1996 Apr;11(3):304-7. PubMed PMID: 8601240. 349: Dimmeler S, Kum CK, Troost C, Auweiler M, Lechleuthner A, Nagelschmidt M, Neugebauer E. H1-antagonism improves intestinal mucosal pH and heart function in porcine hypodynamic endotoxic shock. Shock. 1996 Mar;5(3):213-6. PubMed PMID: 8696986. 350: Leroux JC, Cozens RM, Roesel JL, Galli B, Doelker E, Gurny R. pH-sensitive nanoparticles: an effective means to improve the oral delivery of HIV-1 protease inhibitors in dogs. Pharm Res. 1996 Mar;13(3):485-7. PubMed PMID: 8692747. 351: Shinchi H, Takao S, Fukura K, Aikou T. Gastric acid secretion and gastroduodenal pH after pancreaticogastrostomy in dogs. J Surg Res. 1996 Feb 15;61(1):152-8. PubMed PMID: 8769959. 352: Welte M, Pichler B, Groh J, Anthuber M, Jauch KW, Pratschke E, Lenhart FP, Haller M, Frey L, Peter K. Perioperative mucosal pH and splanchnic endotoxin concentration in orthotopic liver transplantation. Br J Anaesth. 1996 Jan;76(1):90-8. PubMed PMID: 8672389. 353: Antonsson JB, Haglund UH. Gut intramucosal pH and intraluminal PO2 in a porcine model of peritonitis or haemorrhage. Gut. 1995 Dec;37(6):791-7. PubMed PMID: 8537049; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1382940. 354: Peral MJ, Calonge ML, Ilundáin AA. Intracellular pH regulation in chicken enterocytes: the importance of extracellular pH. Exp Physiol. 1995 Nov;80(6):1001-7. PubMed PMID: 8962700. 355: Antonsson JB, Engström L, Rasmussen I, Wollert S, Haglund UH. Changes in gut intramucosal pH and gut oxygen extraction ratio in a porcine model of peritonitis and hemorrhage. Crit Care Med. 1995 Nov;23(11):1872-81. PubMed PMID: 7587264. 356: Peerce BE. Effect of substrates and pH on the intestinal Na+/phosphate cotransporter: evidence for an intervesicular divalent phosphate allosteric regulatory site. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1995 Oct 4;1239(1):1-10. PubMed PMID: 7548137. 357: Mertzlufft F. versus intramucosal pCO2 or pH?. Anasthesiol Intensivmed Notfallmed Schmerzther. 1995 Oct;30 Suppl 1:S27-33. Review. German. PubMed PMID: 8589111. 358: Pichler B, Welte M, Groh J, Frey L, Peter K. as a parameter of mucosa oxygenation in liver transplantation. Anasthesiol Intensivmed Notfallmed Schmerzther. 1995 Oct;30 Suppl 1:S22-3. German. PubMed PMID: 8589109. 359: Cardaci G, Lambert JR, King RG, Onishi N, Midolo P. Reduced amoxicillin uptake into human gastric mucosa when gastric juice pH is high. Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 1995 Sep;39(9):2084-7. PubMed PMID: 8540720; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC162885. 360: Lauvetz RW, Monda JM, Kramer SA, Husmann DA. Urinary pH and urea concentration correlate to the bacterial colonization rate in gastric, colonic, ileal and myoperitoneal bladder augmentation. J Urol. 1995 Aug;154(2 Pt 2):899-902. PubMed PMID: 7609208. 361: Soong CV, Halliday MI, Hood JM, Rowlands BJ, Barros D'Sa AA. Effect of low-dose dopamine on sigmoid colonic intramucosal pH in patients undergoing elective abdominal aortic aneurysm repair. Br J Surg. 1995 Jul;82(7):912-5. PubMed PMID: 7648106. 362: Chu S, Montrose MH. An Na(+)-independent short-chain fatty acid transporter contributes to intracellular pH regulation in murine colonocytes. J Gen Physiol. 1995 May;105(5):589-615. PubMed PMID: 7658194; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2216952. 363: Nakamura T, Arai Y, Tando Y, Terada A, Yamada N, Tsujino M, Imamura K, Machida K, Kikuchi H, Takebe K. Effect of omeprazole on changes in gastric and upper small intestine pH levels in patients with chronic pancreatitis. Clin Ther. 1995 May-Jun;17(3):448-59. PubMed PMID: 7585849. 364: de La Fournière L, Nosjean O, Buchet R, Roux B. Thermal and pH stabilities of alkaline phosphatase from bovine intestinal mucosa: a FTIR study. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1995 Apr 27;1248(2):186-92. PubMed PMID: 7748901. 365: Chu S, Montrose MH. Extracellular pH regulation in microdomains of colonic crypts: effects of short-chain fatty acids. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1995 Apr 11;92(8):3303-7. PubMed PMID: 7724557; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC42154. 366: Peral MJ, Ilundáin AA. Proton conductance and intracellular pH recovery from an acid load in chicken enterocytes. J Physiol. 1995 Apr 1;484 ( Pt 1):165-72. PubMed PMID: 7602517; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1157929. 367: Busche R, Bartels J, von Engelhardt W. Regulation of intracellular pH in the colonic epithelial cell line HT29 clone 19A. Dtsch Tierarztl Wochenschr. 1995 Apr;102(4):161-2. PubMed PMID: 7555696. 368: Baldisserotto B, Mimura OM. Effect of HCO-3 and pH on ion transport in the posterior intestine of the freshwater-adapted teleost Anguilla anguilla. Braz J Med Biol Res. 1995 Mar;28(3):327-30. PubMed PMID: 8520526. 369: Auroy Y, Gillon MC, Ecoffey C. Evolution of sigmoid intramucosal pH during orthotopic liver transplantation. Intensive Care Med. 1995 Mar;21(3):289-90. PubMed PMID: 7790626. 370: Peral MJ, Calonge ML, Ilundáin AA. Cytosolic pH regulation in chicken enterocytes: Na(+)-independent regulatory cell alkalinization. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1995 Jan 26;1233(1):84-8. PubMed PMID: 7530492. 371: Woodtli W, Owyang C. Duodenal pH governs interdigestive motility in humans. Am J Physiol. 1995 Jan;268(1 Pt 1):G146-52. PubMed PMID: 7840198. 372: Frieri G, De Petris G, Aggio A, Santarelli D, Ligas E, Rosoni R, Caprilli R. Gastric and duodenal juxtamucosal pH and Helicobacter pylori. Digestion. 1995;56(2):107-10. PubMed PMID: 7750663. 373: Langguth P, Lee KM, Spahn-Langguth H, Amidon GL. Variable gastric emptying and discontinuities in drug absorption profiles: dependence of rates and extent of cimetidine absorption on motility phase and pH. Biopharm Drug Dispos. 1994 Dec;15(9):719-46. PubMed PMID: 7888602. 374: Katoh K, Yamazaki A, Sasaki Y, Tsuda T. Postprandial increase in the duodenal pH and the effect of intravenous secretin injection on ionic compositions of duodenal fluid and plasma in sheep. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1994 Dec;109(4):995-1000. PubMed PMID: 7828037. 375: Köttgen M, Leipziger J, Fischer KG, Nitschke R, Greger R. pH regulation in HT29 colon carcinoma cells. Pflugers Arch. 1994 Sep;428(2):179-85. PubMed PMID: 7971175. 376: Abrahamse SL, Vis A, Bindels RJ, van Os CH. Regulation of intracellular pH in crypt cells from rabbit distal colon. Am J Physiol. 1994 Sep;267(3 Pt 1):G409-15. PubMed PMID: 7943238. 377: Berry S, Schoettker P, Orr M. pH measurements as guide for establishing short-term postpyloric enteral access. Nutrition. 1994 Sep-Oct;10(5):419-23. Review. PubMed PMID: 7819655. 378: DeSoignie R, Sellin JH. Propionate-initiated changes in intracellular pH in rabbit colonocytes. Gastroenterology. 1994 Aug;107(2):347-56. PubMed PMID: 8039611. 379: Yano K, Hata Y, Matsuka K, Ito O, Matsuda H. Intestinal tissue pH monitoring in microsurgery: an experimental study in rats. Ann Plast Surg. 1994 Aug;33(2):198-200. PubMed PMID: 7979054. 380: Nishikawa M, Tangoku A, Hamanaka Y, Suzuki T, Rayford PL. Gastric pH monitoring after pylorus preserving pancreaticoduodenectomy with Billroth I type of reconstruction. J Am Coll Surg. 1994 Aug;179(2):129-34. PubMed PMID: 7913855. 381: Fallingborg J, Christensen LA, Jacobsen BA, Ingeman-Nielsen M, Rasmussen HH, Abildgaard K, Rasmussen SN. Effect of olsalazine and mesalazine on intraluminal pH of the duodenum and proximal jejunum in healthy humans. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1994 Jun;29(6):498-500. PubMed PMID: 8079106. 382: Delchier JC, Roudot-Thoraval F, Stanescu L, Deharvengt MC, Elouaer Blanc L. Maintenance of intragastric pH > 4 with famotidine in duodenal ulcer patients: factors influencing drug requirements. Gut. 1994 Jun;35(6):750-4. PubMed PMID: 8020798; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1374871. 383: Gargari ML, Siddiqui U, Bansal RC, Singh K, Mahmood A. Inhibition of rabbit intestinal brush border sucrase by indolin 2,3-dione (isatin) at pH 5.0. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 1994 Jun;31(3):191-4. PubMed PMID: 7959845. 384: Akerlund S, Campanello M, Herlitz H, Sjöqvist A, Jonsson O. Influence of pH on reservoir mucosal absorption/-secretion and tubular and glomerular function. Studies in patients with a continent ileal reservoir for urinary diversion. Scand J Urol Nephrol. 1994 Jun;28(2):141-6. PubMed PMID: 7939464. 385: Ohri SK, Becket J, Brannan J, Keogh BE, Taylor KM. Effects of cardiopulmonary bypass on gut blood flow, oxygen utilization, and intramucosal pH. Ann Thorac Surg. 1994 May;57(5):1193-9. PubMed PMID: 8179384. 386: Nakayama S, Nomura H, Tomita T. Intracellular-free magnesium in the smooth muscle of guinea pig taenia caeci: a concomitant analysis for magnesium and pH upon sodium removal. J Gen Physiol. 1994 May;103(5):833-51. PubMed PMID: 8035164; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2219215. 387: Vatier J, Ramdani A, Vitré MT, Mignon M. Antacid activity of calcium carbonate and hydrotalcite tablets. Comparison between in vitro evaluation using the "artificial stomach-duodenum" model and in vivo pH-metry in healthy volunteers. Arzneimittelforschung. 1994 Apr;44(4):514-8. PubMed PMID: 8011006. 388: Teleky B, Hamilton G, Cosentini E, Bischof G, Riegler M, Koperna T, Feil W, Schiessel R, Wenzl E. Intracellular pH regulation of human colonic crypt cells. Pflugers Arch. 1994 Feb;426(3-4):267-75. PubMed PMID: 8183636. 389: Chow SL, Nagwekar JB. Possible changes in luminal surface charge densities of small intestine membrane in the 4-7.4 pH range exhibit varied influence on the absorption rate constants of the ionized and un-ionized species of sulfadiazine in rats. J Pharm Sci. 1994 Feb;83(2):152-5. PubMed PMID: 8169780. 390: Rajendran VM, Binder HJ. Differential modulation of Na-HCO3 cotransport and Na-H exchange by pH in basolateral membrane vesicles of rat distal colon. J Biol Chem. 1994 Jan 7;269(1):156-60. PubMed PMID: 8276790. 391: Björck M, Hedberg B. Early detection of major complications after abdominal aortic surgery: predictive value of sigmoid colon and gastric intramucosal pH monitoring. Br J Surg. 1994 Jan;81(1):25-30. PubMed PMID: 8313112. 392: Morris SJ, Wiegmann TB, Welling LW, Chronwall BM. Rapid simultaneous estimation of intracellular calcium and pH. Methods Cell Biol. 1994;40:183-220. Review. PubMed PMID: 8201976. 393: Berry S, Orr M, Schoettker P, Lacy J, Davis C, Warshawsky K, Nussbaum M, Bower R. Intestinal placement of pH-sensing nasointestinal feeding tubes. JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr. 1994 Jan-Feb;18(1):67-70. PubMed PMID: 8164307. 394: Boros M, Kaszaki J, Ordögh B, Nagy S. Intramucosal pH changes following complete segmental small intestinal ischemia, as compared with the effects of superior mesenteric artery occlusion. Eur Surg Res. 1994;26(2):76-86. PubMed PMID: 8005170. 395: Zacherl J, Hamilton G, Thalhammer T, Riegler M, Cosentini EP, Ellinger A, Bischof G, Schweitzer M, Teleky B, Koperna T, et al. Inhibition of P-glycoprotein-mediated vinblastine transport across HCT-8 intestinal carcinoma monolayers by verapamil, cyclosporine A and SDZ PSC 833 in dependence on extracellular pH. Cancer Chemother Pharmacol. 1994;34(2):125-32. PubMed PMID: 7910786. 396: Calonge ML, Peral MJ, Ilundáin A. Intracellular pH regulation in cecal epithelial cells from the chick. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1993 Dec 12;1153(2):213-8. PubMed PMID: 8274490. 397: Charney AN, Kohlbrecher A, Pelkonen AM. NaCl flux in the flounder (Pseudopleuronectes americanus) intestine: effects of pH and transport inhibitors. Comp Biochem Physiol Comp Physiol. 1993 Dec;106(4):671-6. PubMed PMID: 7906625. 398: Busche R, Jeromin A, von Engelhardt W, Rechkemmer G. Basolateral mechanisms of intracellular pH regulation in the colonic epithelial cell line HT29 clone 19A. Pflugers Arch. 1993 Nov;425(3-4):219-24. PubMed PMID: 8309782. 399: Heiselman DE, Vidovich RR, Milkovich G, Black LD. Nasointestinal tube placement with a pH sensor feeding tube. JPEN J Parenter Enteral Nutr. 1993 Nov-Dec;17(6):562-5. PubMed PMID: 8301812. 400: Heijnen AM, Brink EJ, Lemmens AG, Beynen AC. Ileal pH and apparent absorption of magnesium in rats fed on diets containing either lactose or lactulose. Br J Nutr. 1993 Nov;70(3):747-56. PubMed PMID: 8297913. 401: Fallingborg J, Christensen LA, Jacobsen BA, Rasmussen SN. Very low intraluminal colonic pH in patients with active ulcerative colitis. Dig Dis Sci. 1993 Nov;38(11):1989-93. PubMed PMID: 8223071. 402: Sellin JH, DeSoignie R, Burlingame S. Segmental differences in short-chain fatty acid transport in rabbit colon: effect of pH and Na. J Membr Biol. 1993 Nov;136(2):147-58. PubMed PMID: 8107071. 403: Frey L, Pacheco AM. by measurement of gastrointestinal mucosal pH value (pHi). Infusionsther Transfusionsmed. 1993 Oct;20(5):248-52. Review. German. PubMed PMID: 8305865. 404: Watanabe H, Okamoto T, Fudaba Y, Ogundigie PO, Ito A. Influence of gastric pH modifiers on development of intestinal metaplasia induced by X-irradiation in rats. Jpn J Cancer Res. 1993 Oct;84(10):1037-42. PubMed PMID: 8226278. 405: Klaerke DA, Wiener H, Zeuthen T, Jørgensen PL. Ca2+ activation and pH dependence of a maxi K+ channel from rabbit distal colon epithelium. J Membr Biol. 1993 Oct;136(1):9-21. PubMed PMID: 7505829. 406: Lupton JR, Kurtz PP. Relationship of colonic luminal short-chain fatty acids and pH to in vivo cell proliferation in rats. J Nutr. 1993 Sep;123(9):1522-30. PubMed PMID: 8395594. 407: Malbert CH, Ruckebusch Y. Duodenal pH dips as an index of transpyloric flow in conscious dogs. Gastroenterology. 1993 Sep;105(3):755-63. PubMed PMID: 8359646. 408: Diener M, Helmle-Kolb C, Murer H, Scharrer E. Effect of short-chain fatty acids on cell volume and intracellular pH in rat distal colon. Pflugers Arch. 1993 Aug;424(3-4):216-23. PubMed PMID: 8414909. 409: Thwaites DT, Hirst BH, Simmons NL. Direct assessment of dipeptide/H+ symport in intact human intestinal (Caco-2) epithelium: a novel method utilising continuous intracellular pH measurement. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1993 Jul 15;194(1):432-8. PubMed PMID: 8333858. 410: Bartram HP, Scheppach W, Schmid H, Hofmann A, Dusel G, Richter F, Richter A, Kasper H. Proliferation of human colonic mucosa as an intermediate biomarker of carcinogenesis: effects of butyrate, deoxycholate, calcium, ammonia, and pH. Cancer Res. 1993 Jul 15;53(14):3283-8. PubMed PMID: 8324739. 411: Hennigan BB, Wolfersberger MG, Parthasarathy R, Harvey WR. Cation-dependent leucine, alanine, and phenylalanine uptake at pH 10 in brush-border membrane vesicles from larval Manduca sexta midgut. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1993 Jun 5;1148(2):209-15. PubMed PMID: 8504115. 412: Mathew AG, Sutton AL, Scheidt AB, Patterson JA, Kelly DT, Meyerholtz KA. Effect of galactan on selected microbial populations and pH and volatile fatty acids in the ileum of the weanling pig. J Anim Sci. 1993 Jun;71(6):1503-9. PubMed PMID: 8325810. 413: Tellez G, Dean CE, Corrier DE, Deloach JR, Jaeger L, Hargis BM. Effect of dietary lactose on cecal morphology, pH, organic acids, and Salmonella enteritidis organ invasion in Leghorn chicks. Poult Sci. 1993 Apr;72(4):636-42. PubMed PMID: 8479949. 414: McDougall CJ, Wong R, Scudera P, Lesser M, DeCosse JJ. Colonic mucosal pH in humans. Dig Dis Sci. 1993 Mar;38(3):542-5. PubMed PMID: 8444087. 415: Russell TL, Berardi RR, Barnett JL, Dermentzoglou LC, Jarvenpaa KM, Schmaltz SP, Dressman JB. Upper gastrointestinal pH in seventy-nine healthy, elderly, North American men and women. Pharm Res. 1993 Feb;10(2):187-96. PubMed PMID: 8456064. 416: Quamme GA. Intracellular free Mg2+ with pH changes in cultured epithelial cells. Am J Physiol. 1993 Feb;264(2 Pt 1):G383-9. PubMed PMID: 8447421. 417: Wang X, Wang Q, Andersson R, Bengmark S. Intramucosal pH and oxygen extraction in the gastrointestinal tract after major liver resection in rats. Eur J Surg. 1993 Feb;159(2):81-7. PubMed PMID: 8098631. 418: Rubinstein E, Højgaard L. The effect of intravenous omeprazole on the gastric and duodenal potential difference and pH in healthy subjects. Digestion. 1993;54(1):15-8. PubMed PMID: 8513981. 419: Vasseur M, Frangne R, Alvarado F. Buffer-dependent pH sensitivity of the fluorescent chloride-indicator dye SPQ. Am J Physiol. 1993 Jan;264(1 Pt 1):C27-31. PubMed PMID: 8381589. 420: Hunt RH. Hp and pH: implications for the eradication of Helicobacter pylori. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1993;196:12-6. Review. PubMed PMID: 8341986. 421: Nametkin SN, Kabanov AV, Levashov AV. Alkaline phosphatase from calf intestinal mucosa in reversed micelle systems: modulation of enzyme membrane activity by pH variation. Biochem Mol Biol Int. 1993 Jan;29(1):103-11. PubMed PMID: 7683943. 422: al-Sawan S, Skillen AW. Phosphate efflux from jejunal enterocytes of the rat: effect of phosphate concentration gradient and pH. Cell Biochem Funct. 1992 Dec;10(4):257-60. PubMed PMID: 1473265. 423: Brown CD, McNicholas CM, Turnberg LA. A Cl- conductance sensitive to external pH in the apical membrane of rat duodenal enterocytes. J Physiol. 1992 Oct;456:519-28. PubMed PMID: 1293286; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1175695. 424: Verri T, Maffia M, Storelli C. H+/glycyl-glycine cotransport in eel intestinal brush-border membrane vesicles: studies with the pH-sensitive dye Acridine orange. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1992 Sep 21;1110(1):123-6. PubMed PMID: 1327139. 425: Iseki K, Hirano T, Fukushi Y, Kitamura Y, Miyazaki S, Takada M, Sugawara M, Saitoh H, Miyazaki K. The pH dependent uptake of enoxacin by rat intestinal brush-border membrane vesicles. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1992 Sep;44(9):722-6. PubMed PMID: 1360522. 426: Clark CH, Gutierrez G. Gastric intramucosal pH: a noninvasive method for the indirect measurement of tissue oxygenation. Am J Crit Care. 1992 Sep;1(2):53-60. Review. PubMed PMID: 1307891. 427: Holtug K, Clausen MR, Hove H, Christiansen J, Mortensen PB. The colon in carbohydrate malabsorption: short-chain fatty acids, pH, and osmotic diarrhoea. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1992 Jul;27(7):545-52. PubMed PMID: 1641581. 428: Schlichting E, Lyberg T, Solheim K. measurement of intramucosal pH in the gastrointestinal tract using a tonometer. A useful marker of tissue oxygenation in critically ill patients. Tidsskr Nor Laegeforen. 1992 Jun 20;112(16):2096-9. Norwegian. PubMed PMID: 1523632. 429: Kim DH, Kang HJ, Kim SW, Kobashi K. pH-inducible beta-glucosidase and beta-glucuronidase of intestinal bacteria. Chem Pharm Bull (Tokyo). 1992 Jun;40(6):1667-9. PubMed PMID: 1394691. 430: Nametkin SN, LDadaian AK, Kabanov AV, Levashov AV. of membrane activity of an enzyme in reversed micelle system with a change of media pH (using alkaline phosphatase as an example). Bioorg Khim. 1992 Jun;18(6):777-83. Russian. PubMed PMID: 1384508. 431: Vasseur M, van Melle G, Frangne R, Alvarado F. A four-proton-families model for pH-dependent enzyme activation: application to intestinal brush border sucrase. Math Biosci. 1992 Jun;110(1):1-15. PubMed PMID: 1320438. 432: Feitelberg SP, Hogan DL, Koss MA, Isenberg JI. pH threshold for human duodenal bicarbonate secretion and diffusion of CO2. Gastroenterology. 1992 Apr;102(4 Pt 1):1252-8. PubMed PMID: 1551532. 433: Ilundáin A. Intracellular pH regulation in intestinal and renal epithelial cells. Comp Biochem Physiol Comp Physiol. 1992 Mar;101(3):413-24. Review. PubMed PMID: 1348671. 434: Paimela H, Kiviluoto T, Mustonen H, Kivilaakso E. Intracellular pH in isolated Necturus duodenal mucosa exposed to luminal acid. Gastroenterology. 1992 Mar;102(3):862-7. PubMed PMID: 1311273. 435: Montgomery A, Källén R, Borgström A, Haglund U. Duodenal mucosal pH as a reperfusion indicator in pancreatic-duodenal transplantation in the pig. Transplantation. 1992 Feb;53(2):312-6. PubMed PMID: 1738924. 436: Gregoire RC, Kashtan H, Stern HS, Yeung KS, Stadler J, Neil GA, Furrer R, Langley S, Bruce WR. The effect of lowering faecal pH on the rate of proliferation of the normal colonic mucosa. Surg Oncol. 1992 Feb;1(1):43-7. PubMed PMID: 1341234. 437: Maenz DD, Chenu C, Breton S, Berteloot A. pH-dependent heterogeneity of acidic amino acid transport in rabbit jejunal brush border membrane vesicles. J Biol Chem. 1992 Jan 25;267(3):1510-6. PubMed PMID: 1346136. 438: Calonge ML, Molina MT, Ilundáin A. Cl-/base exchange and cellular pH regulation in enterocytes isolated from chick small intestine. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1992 Jan 10;1103(1):45-50. PubMed PMID: 1730020. 439: Welch NT, Yasui A, Kim CB, Barlow AP, Hinder RA, DeMeester TR, Polishuk PV, Clark GW, Adrian TE. Effect of duodenal switch procedure on gastric acid production, intragastric pH, gastric emptying, and gastrointestinal hormones. Am J Surg. 1992 Jan;163(1):37-44; discussion 44-5. PubMed PMID: 1733373. 440: Charalambides D, Segal I. Colonic pH: a comparison between patients with colostomies due to trauma and colorectal cancer. Am J Gastroenterol. 1992 Jan;87(1):74-8. Erratum in: Am J Gastroenterol 1992 Sep;87(9):1236. PubMed PMID: 1728129. 441: Takeuchi K, Niida H. Determination of gastroduodenal alkaline responses using pH deflection in the rat. J Clin Gastroenterol. 1992;14 Suppl 1:S107-13. PubMed PMID: 1629565. 442: Uchida M, Misaki N, Kawano O. A new method for measurement of blood flow, pH, and transmucosal potential difference in rat gastroduodenal mucosa by endoscopy. Dig Dis Sci. 1991 Nov;36(11):1537-42. PubMed PMID: 1935491. 443: Rahman WA, Collins GH. Infection of goats with Haemonchus contortus and Trichostrongylus colubriformis: histopathology and pH changes. Br Vet J. 1991 Nov-Dec;147(6):569-74. PubMed PMID: 1777801. 444: Rawlings JW, Danesh BJ, Lucas ML, Morgan RJ, Main AN, Russell RI. Gastroduodenal mucosal surface and luminal pH in gastric ulcer. Dig Dis Sci. 1991 Nov;36(11):1543-9. PubMed PMID: 1682116. 445: Frommer DJ. Gastrointestinal intraluminal pH. Gut. 1991 Sep;32(9):1087. PubMed PMID: 1916498; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1379058. 446: Chang D, Kushman NL, Dawson DC. Intracellular pH regulates basolateral K+ and Cl- conductances in colonic epithelial cells by modulating Ca2+ activation. J Gen Physiol. 1991 Jul;98(1):183-96. PubMed PMID: 1719125; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2229040. 447: Lin HC, Visek WJ. Large intestinal pH and ammonia in rats: dietary fat and protein interactions. J Nutr. 1991 Jun;121(6):832-43. PubMed PMID: 2033468. 448: McKie AT, Stewart W, Lucas ML. The effect of sodium deoxycholate and other surfactants on the mucosal surface pH in proximal jejunum or rat. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmacol. 1991 Jun;343(6):659-64. PubMed PMID: 1719431. 449: Tsai J, Kobari M, Takeda K, Miyashita E, Rahman MM, Matsuno S. Changes of duodenal pH and pancreatic exocrine function after upper G-I intraluminal ethanol administration. Tohoku J Exp Med. 1991 May;164(1):81-91. PubMed PMID: 1926149. 450: Layon AJ, Florete OG Jr, Day AL, Kilroy RA, James PB, McGuigan JE. The effect of duodenojejunal alimentation on gastric pH and hormones in intensive care unit patients. Chest. 1991 Mar;99(3):695-702. PubMed PMID: 1899823. 451: Shafey TM, McDonald MW, Dingle JG. Effects of dietary calcium and available phosphorus concentration on digesta pH and on the availability of calcium, iron, magnesium and zinc from the intestinal contents of meat chickens. Br Poult Sci. 1991 Mar;32(1):185-94. PubMed PMID: 2049622. 452: Schron CM. pH modulation of the kinetics of rabbit jejunal, brush-border folate transport. J Membr Biol. 1991 Mar;120(2):192-200. PubMed PMID: 1863291. 453: Sundaram U, Knickelbein RG, Dobbins JW. pH regulation in ileum: Na(+)-H+ and Cl(-)-HCO3- exchange in isolated crypt and villus cells. Am J Physiol. 1991 Mar;260(3 Pt 1):G440-9. PubMed PMID: 1848409. 454: Biasco G, Paganelli GM, Brandi G, Brillanti S, Lami F, Callegari C, Gizzi G. Effect of lactobacillus acidophilus and bifidobacterium bifidum on rectal cell kinetics and fecal pH. Ital J Gastroenterol. 1991 Mar-Apr;23(3):142. PubMed PMID: 1742509. 455: Drewe J, Keck M, Guitard P, Pellet A, Johnston B, Beglinger C. Relevance of pH dependency on in vitro release of bromocriptine from a modified-release formulation. J Pharm Sci. 1991 Feb;80(2):160-3. PubMed PMID: 2051321. 456: Fiddian-Green RG. Should measurements of tissue pH and PO2 be included in the routine monitoring of intensive care unit patients? Crit Care Med. 1991 Feb;19(2):141-3. PubMed PMID: 1989750. 457: Hartmann M, Montgomery A, Jönsson K, Haglund U. Tissue oxygenation in hemorrhagic shock measured as transcutaneous oxygen tension, subcutaneous oxygen tension, and gastrointestinal intramucosal pH in pigs. Crit Care Med. 1991 Feb;19(2):205-10. PubMed PMID: 1899208. 458: Charney AN, Goldfarb DS, Egnor RW. Effects of pH and cyclic adenosine monophosphate on ileal electrolyte transport in the rat and rabbit. Gastroenterology. 1991 Feb;100(2):410-8. PubMed PMID: 1845864. 459: Friedman DI, Amidon GL. Oral absorption of peptides: influence of pH and inhibitors on the intestinal hydrolysis of leu-enkephalin and analogues. Pharm Res. 1991 Jan;8(1):93-6. PubMed PMID: 2014216. 460: Gys T, Van Esbroeck G, Hubens A. Assessment of the perfusion in peripheral tissue beds by subcutaneous oximetry and gastric intramucosal pH-metry in elective colorectal surgery. Intensive Care Med. 1991;17(2):78-82. PubMed PMID: 1865041. 461: Lin HC, Doty JE, Reedy TJ, Meyer JH. Inhibition of gastric emptying by acids depends on pH, titratable acidity, and length of intestine exposed to acid. Am J Physiol. 1990 Dec;259(6 Pt 1):G1025-30. PubMed PMID: 2260657. 462: Calonge ML, Ilundáin A. Na(+)-H+ exchange activity and cellular pH regulation in enterocytes isolated from chick small intestine. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1990 Nov 16;1029(2):201-10. PubMed PMID: 2173953. 463: Rosenkilde-Gram B, Højgaard L, Kraglund K, Rune SJ. Identification of the pylorus from the intraluminal pH profile. Validation of the method by comparing it with transpyloric potential difference and pressure profile. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1990 Nov;25(11):1181-4. PubMed PMID: 2274739. 464: Kashtan H, Stern HS, Jenkins DJ, Gregoire R, Hay K, Jenkins AL, Minkin S, Bruce WR. Manipulation of fecal pH by dietary means. Prev Med. 1990 Nov;19(6):607-13. PubMed PMID: 2263571. 465: Antonsson JB, Boyle CC 3rd, Kruithoff KL, Wang HL, Sacristan E, Rothschild HR, Fink MP. Validation of tonometric measurement of gut intramural pH during endotoxemia and mesenteric occlusion in pigs. Am J Physiol. 1990 Oct;259(4 Pt 1):G519-23. PubMed PMID: 2221061. 466: Mugharbil A, Knickelbein RG, Aronson PS, Dobbins JW. Rabbit ileal brush-border membrane Cl-HCO3 exchanger is activated by an internal pH-sensitive modifier site. Am J Physiol. 1990 Oct;259(4 Pt 1):G666-70. PubMed PMID: 2171352. 467: Robinson PJ, Smith AL, Sly PD. Duodenal pH in cystic fibrosis and its relationship to fat malabsorption. Dig Dis Sci. 1990 Oct;35(10):1299-304. PubMed PMID: 2120019. 468: Fallingborg J, Christensen LA, Ingeman-Nielsen M, Jacobsen BA, Abildgaard K, Rasmussen HH, Rasmussen SN. Measurement of gastrointestinal pH and regional transit times in normal children. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1990 Aug;11(2):211-4. PubMed PMID: 2395061. 469: Shorrock CJ, Prescott RJ, Rees WD. The effects of indomethacin on gastroduodenal morphology and mucosal pH gradient in the healthy human stomach. Gastroenterology. 1990 Aug;99(2):334-9. PubMed PMID: 2365187. 470: Takano K, Okuwaki H, Mouri N, Nakagomi H, Iwasaki M, Matukawa T, Ueno A. pH monitoring: early diagnosis of intestinal ischemia: preliminary report. Nihon Geka Gakkai Zasshi. 1990 Aug;91(8):1053. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 2233664. 471: Dressman JB, Berardi RR, Dermentzoglou LC, Russell TL, Schmaltz SP, Barnett JL, Jarvenpaa KM. Upper gastrointestinal (GI) pH in young, healthy men and women. Pharm Res. 1990 Jul;7(7):756-61. PubMed PMID: 2395805. 472: Sinha PK, Praus M, Köttgen E, Gianazza E, Righetti PG. Two-dimensional maps in the most extended (pH 2.5-11) immobilized pH gradient interval. J Biochem Biophys Methods. 1990 Jul-Aug;21(2):173-9. PubMed PMID: 2273202. 473: Corrier DE, Hinton A Jr, Ziprin RL, Beier RC, DeLoach JR. Effect of dietary lactose on cecal pH, bacteriostatic volatile fatty acids, and Salmonella typhimurium colonization of broiler chicks. Avian Dis. 1990 Jul-Sep;34(3):617-25. PubMed PMID: 2241690. 474: McEwan GT, Schousboe B, Skadhauge E. Direct measurement of mucosal surface pH of pig jejunum in vivo. Zentralbl Veterinarmed A. 1990 Jul;37(6):439-44. PubMed PMID: 2120867. 475: Kashtan H, Gregoire RC, Bruce WR, Hay K, Stern HS. Effects of sodium sulfate on fecal pH and proliferation of colonic mucosa in patients at high risk for colon cancer. J Natl Cancer Inst. 1990 Jun 6;82(11):950-2. PubMed PMID: 2342129. 476: Kaminski PM, Proctor KG. Actions of adenosine on nitro blue tetrazolium deposition and surface pH during intestinal reperfusion injury. Circ Res. 1990 Jun;66(6):1713-9. PubMed PMID: 2344669. 477: Andersen JR, Bendtsen F, Ovesen L, Pedersen NT, Rune SJ, Tage-Jensen U. Pancreatic insufficiency. Duodenal and jejunal pH, bile acid activity, and micellar lipid solubilization. Int J Pancreatol. 1990 Jun;6(4):263-70. PubMed PMID: 2212745. 478: Fallingborg J, Christensen LA, Ingeman-Nielsen M, Jacobsen BA, Abildgaard K, Rasmussen HH, Rasmussen SN. Gastrointestinal pH and transit times in healthy subjects with ileostomy. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1990 Jun;4(3):247-53. PubMed PMID: 2104088. 479: Mason JB, Shoda R, Haskell M, Selhub J, Rosenberg IH. Carrier affinity as a mechanism for the pH-dependence of folate transport in the small intestine. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1990 May 24;1024(2):331-5. PubMed PMID: 2354183. 480: Campbell RR, Hasinoff B, Chernenko G, Barrowman J, Campbell NR. The effect of ferrous sulfate and pH on L-dopa absorption. Can J Physiol Pharmacol. 1990 May;68(5):603-7. PubMed PMID: 2340448. 481: Sinha PK, Köttgen E, Stöffler-Meilicke M, Gianazza E, Righetti PG. Two-dimensional maps in very acidic immobilized pH gradients. J Biochem Biophys Methods. 1990 Apr-May;20(4):345-52. PubMed PMID: 2365950. 482: Tsai J, Miyashita E, Kobari M, Matsuno S. of intragastric and intrajejunal ethanol administration on canine pancreatic exocrine secretion and duodenal pH. Nihon Shokakibyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1990 Mar;87(3):822-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 2388428. 483: Senagore A, Milsom JW, Walshaw RK, Dunstan R, Mazier WP, Chaudry IH. Intramural pH: a quantitative measurement for predicting colorectal anastomotic healing. Dis Colon Rectum. 1990 Mar;33(3):175-9. Erratum in: Dis Colon Rectum 1990 Jul;33(7):632. PubMed PMID: 2178894. 484: Böttger WM, Schoonen AJ, de Vries-Nijboer GW, Visser J, Meijer DF. The influence of pH on rectal absorption of sodium benzoate studied in man by rectal lumen perfusion. J Pharmacokinet Biopharm. 1990 Feb;18(1):1-15. PubMed PMID: 2329467. 485: Duffey ME, Devor DC. Intracellular pH and membrane potassium conductance in rabbit distal colon. Am J Physiol. 1990 Feb;258(2 Pt 1):C336-43. PubMed PMID: 2305873. 486: Takeuchi K, Niida H, Minami M, Okabe S. Determination of bicarbonate output using pH deflection in the rat duodenum: influences of prostaglandins and cholinergic agents. Jpn J Pharmacol. 1990 Feb;52(2):225-32. PubMed PMID: 2107348. 487: McEwan GT, Lucas ML, Denvir M, Raj M, McColl KE, Russell RI, Mathan VI. A combined TDDA-PVC pH and reference electrode for use in the upper small intestine. J Med Eng Technol. 1990 Jan-Feb;14(1):16-20. PubMed PMID: 2342080. 488: McPherson GA. Paradoxical digestion of myo-inositol phosphates by alkaline phosphatase at low pH. Life Sci. 1990;47(17):1569-77. PubMed PMID: 2250569. 489: Houghton LA, Read NW, Heddle R, Dent J. Relationship between fluctuations of pH and pressure in the human stomach and duodenum. Dig Dis. 1990;8 Suppl 1:71-81. PubMed PMID: 2225522. 490: Dalzell AM, Heaf DP. Oro-caecal transit time and intra-luminal pH in cystic fibrosis patients with distal intestinal obstruction syndrome. Acta Univ Carol Med (Praha). 1990;36(1-4):159-60. PubMed PMID: 2130682. 491: Vasseur M, Frangne R, Caüzac M, Mahmood A, Alvarado F. pH-dependent inhibitory effects of tris and lithium ion on intestinal brush-border sucrase. J Enzyme Inhib. 1990;4(1):15-26. PubMed PMID: 2094767. 492: Newmark HL, Lupton JR. Determinants and consequences of colonic luminal pH: implications for colon cancer. Nutr Cancer. 1990;14(3-4):161-73. Review. PubMed PMID: 1964727. 493: Vincenzini MT, Iantomasi T, Favilli F. Glutathione transport across intestinal brush-border membranes: effects of ions, pH, delta psi, and inhibitors. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1989 Dec 11;987(1):29-37. PubMed PMID: 2597684. 494: Tanaka H, Takeuchi K, Okabe S. The relationship of intraduodenal pH and delayed gastric emptying in duodenal ulceration induced by mepirizole or cysteamine in rats. Jpn J Pharmacol. 1989 Dec;51(4):483-92. PubMed PMID: 2615040. 495: Noguchi M, Takahashi K, Okamoto H. Rat peptidylglycine alpha-amidating enzyme: the relation between activities at neutral and alkaline pH Values. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1989 Dec;275(2):505-13. PubMed PMID: 2596852. 496: Fallingborg J, Christensen LA, Ingeman-Nielsen M, Jacobsen BA, Abildgaard K, Rasmussen HH. pH-profile and regional transit times of the normal gut measured by a radiotelemetry device. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1989 Dec;3(6):605-13. PubMed PMID: 2518873. 497: Vasseur M, Caüzac M, Alvarado F. Electroneutral, HCO3(-)-independent, pH gradient-dependent uphill transport of Cl- by ileal brush-border membrane vesicles. Possible role in the pathogenesis of chloridorrhea. Biochem J. 1989 Nov 1;263(3):775-84. PubMed PMID: 2597129; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1133499. 498: Jantzen JP, Tzanova I, Witton PK, Klein AM. Rectal pH in children. Can J Anaesth. 1989 Nov;36(6):665-7. PubMed PMID: 2582564. 499: Wenzl E, Sjaastad MD, Weintraub WH, Machen TE. Intracellular pH regulation in IEC-6 cells, a cryptlike intestinal cell line. Am J Physiol. 1989 Nov;257(5 Pt 1):G732-40. PubMed PMID: 2556940. 500: Sellin JH, Desoignie R. Regulation of bicarbonate transport in rabbit ileum: pH stat studies. Am J Physiol. 1989 Oct;257(4 Pt 1):G607-15. PubMed PMID: 2801943. 501: Daniel H, Fett C, Kratz A. Demonstration and modification of intervillous pH profiles in rat small intestine in vitro. Am J Physiol. 1989 Oct;257(4 Pt 1):G489-95. PubMed PMID: 2552822. 502: Goré J, Hoinard C. Na+/H+ exchange in isolated hamster enterocytes. Its major role in intracellular pH regulation. Gastroenterology. 1989 Oct;97(4):882-7. PubMed PMID: 2550310. 503: Kobayashi K, Hayashi K, Sono M. Effects of tryptophan and pH on the kinetics of superoxide radical binding to indoleamine 2,3-dioxygenase studied by pulse radiolysis. J Biol Chem. 1989 Sep 15;264(26):15280-3. PubMed PMID: 2549057. 504: Gillin FD, Boucher SE, Rossi SS, Reiner DS. Giardia lamblia: the roles of bile, lactic acid, and pH in the completion of the life cycle in vitro. Exp Parasitol. 1989 Aug;69(2):164-74. PubMed PMID: 2753120. 505: Mehentee JF, Hay RJ. In vitro adherence of Candida albicans strains to murine gastrointestinal mucosal cells and explants and the role of environmental pH. J Gen Microbiol. 1989 Aug;135(8):2181-8. PubMed PMID: 2699327. 506: Fleming SE, Fitch MD, Chansler MW. High-fiber diets: influence on characteristics of cecal digesta including short-chain fatty acid concentrations and pH. Am J Clin Nutr. 1989 Jul;50(1):93-9. PubMed PMID: 2546417. 507: Iwatsubo T, Yamazaki M, Sugiyama Y, Suzuki H, Yanai S, Kim DC, Satoh H, Miyamoto Y, Iga T, Hanano M. Epidermal growth factor as a regulatory hormone maintaining a low pH microclimate in the rat small intestine. J Pharm Sci. 1989 Jun;78(6):457-9. PubMed PMID: 2788214. 508: Schurizek BA, Willacy LH, Kraglund K, Andreasen F, Juhl B. Antroduodenal motility, pH and gastric emptying during balanced anaesthesia: comparison of pethidine and fentanyl. Br J Anaesth. 1989 Jun;62(6):674-82. PubMed PMID: 2751923. 509: Flick JA, Perman JA. Nonabsorbed carbohydrate: effect on fecal pH in methane-excreting and nonexcreting individuals. Am J Clin Nutr. 1989 Jun;49(6):1252-7. PubMed PMID: 2729163. 510: Mallett AK, Bearne CA, Rowland IR. The influence of incubation pH on the activity of rat and human gut flora enzymes. J Appl Bacteriol. 1989 May;66(5):433-7. PubMed PMID: 2502531. 511: Eriksen CA, Buchanan KD, Cuschieri A. Effects of sham feeding and a meal on plasma gastrin and duodenal pH in normal and duodenal ulcer patients. Ann Surg. 1989 Apr;209(4):411-7. PubMed PMID: 2930286; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1493968. 512: Fukata T, Myokai T, Baba E, Arakawa A. Influence of Eimeria tenella infection on the cecal pH, oxidation-reduction potential and concentration of volatile fatty acids in gnotobiotic chicken. Nihon Juigaku Zasshi. 1989 Apr;51(2):425-7. PubMed PMID: 2739219. 513: Tsuji A, Tamai I. Na+ and pH dependent transport of foscarnet via the phosphate carrier system across intestinal brush-border membrane. Biochem Pharmacol. 1989 Mar 15;38(6):1019-22. PubMed PMID: 2522781. 514: Böttger WM, Schoonen BJ, Moolenaar F, Visser J, Meijer DK. A study on the buffering activity of the human rectum. In vivo demonstration of HCO3- and H+ secretion after rectal application of fluids with an unphysiological pH. Pharm Weekbl Sci. 1989 Feb 24;11(1):9-12. PubMed PMID: 2540479. 515: Schurizek BA, Willacy LH, Kraglund K, Andreasen F, Juhl B. Effects of general anaesthesia with halothane on antroduodenal motility, pH and gastric emptying rate in man. Br J Anaesth. 1989 Feb;62(2):129-37. PubMed PMID: 2923764. 516: Charney AN, Ingrassia PM, Thaler SM, Keane MG. Effect of systemic pH on models of altered ileal transport in the rat. Gastroenterology. 1989 Feb;96(2 Pt 1):331-8. PubMed PMID: 2492010. 517: Schurizek BA, Kraglund K, Andreasen F, Vinter-Jensen L, Juhl B. Antroduodenal motility and gastric emptying. Gastroduodenal motility and pH following ingestion of paracetamol. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1989 Feb;3(1):93-101. PubMed PMID: 2491461. 518: Zimmerman J, Gilula Z, Selhub J, Rosenberg IH. Kinetic analysis of the effect of luminal pH on transport of folic acid in the small intestine. Int J Vitam Nutr Res. 1989;59(2):151-6. PubMed PMID: 2777500. 519: Holtug K. Mechanisms of absorption of short chain fatty acids--coupling to intracellular pH regulation. Acta Vet Scand Suppl. 1989;86:126-33. Review. PubMed PMID: 2699773. 520: McEwan GT, Schousboe B, Skadhauge E. Effect of E. coli STa enterotoxin on mucosal surface pH of pig proximal jejunum in vivo. Acta Vet Scand Suppl. 1989;86:186-8. PubMed PMID: 2635818. 521: Metel'skiĭ ST. dependence of ionic currents caused by cotransport with nutrients through the small intestinal wall in the rat. Dokl Akad Nauk SSSR. 1989;308(5):1270-3. Russian. PubMed PMID: 2612354. 522: Lucas ML, Mathan VI. Jejunal surface pH measurements in tropical sprue. Trans R Soc Trop Med Hyg. 1989 Jan-Feb;83(1):138-42. PubMed PMID: 2603196. 523: Kusterer K, Rohr G, Herrmann W, Piplack C, Schwedes U, Usadel KH, Szabo S. The role of gastric and duodenal pH in the cysteamine-induced duodenal ulcer in the rat. Acta Physiol Hung. 1989;73(2-3):247-50. PubMed PMID: 2596314. 524: Matsueda K, Muraoka A, Umeda N, Misaki N, Uchida M, Kawano O. In vitro measurement of the pH gradient and thickness of the duodenal mucus gel layer in rats. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1989;162:31-4. PubMed PMID: 2595303. 525: Schurizek BA, Kraglund K, Andreasen F, Jensen LV, Juhl B. Gastrointestinal motility and gastric pH and emptying following ingestion of diazepam. Br J Anaesth. 1988 Dec;61(6):712-9. PubMed PMID: 3207543. 526: Said HM, Redha R, Nylander W. Biotin transport in the human intestine: site of maximum transport and effect of pH. Gastroenterology. 1988 Nov;95(5):1312-7. PubMed PMID: 3169497. 527: Endo T, Nakaya S, Kimura R. Mechanisms of absorption of inorganic mercury from rat small intestine. II. Composite effects of pH and halide ions on transport of mercuric chloride into isolated brush border membrane vesicles in rats. Pharmacol Toxicol. 1988 Nov;63(5):361-8. PubMed PMID: 2853339. 528: Yabe T, Kast A. The optimum pH of serum alkaline phosphatase after induced cholestasis in the male rat, mouse and rabbit. J Toxicol Sci. 1988 Nov;13(4):179-91. PubMed PMID: 2468792. 529: Beatini M, Davini MD, Fazio A. relation between fecal pH and cancer of the colon. Minerva Chir. 1988 Oct 15;43(19):1571-3. Italian. PubMed PMID: 3231306. 530: McKie AT, Kusel M, McEwan GT, Lucas ML. The effect of heat-stable Escherichia coli enterotoxin, theophylline and forskolin on cyclic nucleotide levels and mucosal surface (acid microclimate) pH in rat proximal jejunum in vivo. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1988 Oct 7;971(3):325-31. PubMed PMID: 2844294. 531: Bendsten F, Rune SJ. Effect of a single dose of antacid on gastric and duodenal bulb pH in duodenal ulcer patients. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1988 Oct;23(8):935-40. PubMed PMID: 3201130. 532: Kapoor M, Babbar HS, Jaswal VM, Mahmood A. pH-dependent glycine uptake in the presence and absence of sodium ions from rat small intestine. Biochem Med Metab Biol. 1988 Oct;40(2):118-22. PubMed PMID: 3190920. 533: Dutta SK, Hubbard VS, Appler M. Critical examination of therapeutic efficacy of a pH-sensitive enteric-coated pancreatic enzyme preparation in treatment of exocrine pancreatic insufficiency secondary to cystic fibrosis. Dig Dis Sci. 1988 Oct;33(10):1237-44. PubMed PMID: 3168696. 534: Diamond KL, Fox CC, Barch DH. Role of cecal pH in intestinal oxalate absorption in the rat. J Lab Clin Med. 1988 Sep;112(3):352-6. PubMed PMID: 3411198. 535: Kumagai S. Effects of plasma ochratoxin A and luminal pH on the jejunal absorption of ochratoxin A in rats. Food Chem Toxicol. 1988 Sep;26(9):753-8. PubMed PMID: 3209137. 536: Charney AN, Scheide JI, Ingrassia PM, Zadunaisky JA. Effect of pH on chloride absorption in the flounder intestine. Am J Physiol. 1988 Aug;255(2 Pt 1):G247-52. PubMed PMID: 3407779. 537: Fedde KN, Lane CC, Whyte MP. Alkaline phosphatase is an ectoenzyme that acts on micromolar concentrations of natural substrates at physiologic pH in human osteosarcoma (SAOS-2) cells. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1988 Aug 1;264(2):400-9. PubMed PMID: 3165254. 538: McEwan GT, Daniel H, Fett C, Burgess MN, Lucas ML. The effect of Escherichia coli STa enterotoxin and other secretagogues on mucosal surface pH of rat small intestine in vivo. Proc R Soc Lond B Biol Sci. 1988 Jul 22;234(1275):219-37. PubMed PMID: 2905462. 539: Iwatsubo T, Sugiyama Y, Miyamoto Y, Leibach FH, Suzuki H, Iga T, Hanano M. Effects of phenothiazine derivatives on the microclimate-pH in the rat jejunum. J Pharm Sci. 1988 Jul;77(7):586-90. PubMed PMID: 2845051. 540: Lupton JR, Coder DM, Jacobs LR. Long-term effects of fermentable fibers on rat colonic pH and epithelial cell cycle. J Nutr. 1988 Jul;118(7):840-5. PubMed PMID: 2839648. 541: Temple NJ, Basu TK. Dietary fibre and the mouse colon: its influence on luminal pH, reducing activity and bile acid binding. Cancer Lett. 1988 Jul;41(1):111-8. PubMed PMID: 2839287. 542: Hoinard C, Goré J. Cytoplasmic pH in isolated rat enterocytes. Role of Na+/H+ exchanger. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1988 Jun 22;941(2):111-8. PubMed PMID: 2838077. 543: Kapoor M, Babbar HS, Jaswal VM, Mahmood A. Effect of pH on sodium dependent and independent glycine uptake in rat small intestine. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 1988 Jun;25(3):276-8. PubMed PMID: 3235107. 544: Kumar R. On the effect of Gangatrema dehradoonense (Digenea: Opecoelidae) on the pH of small intestine in the freshwater fish Labeo dero. Angew Parasitol. 1988 Jun;29(2):89-90. PubMed PMID: 3177939. 545: Shimada T, Hoshi T. Na+-dependent elevation of the acidic cell surface pH (microclimate pH) of rat jejunal villus cells induced by cyclic nucleotides and phorbol ester: possible mediators of the regulation of the Na+/H+ antiporter. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1988 Jan 22;937(2):328-34. PubMed PMID: 2827772. 546: Nuñez-Vergara LJ, Lemus IR, Squella JA. pH and P.E.G.-400 effects on flucloxacillin absorption. Gen Pharmacol. 1988;19(3):447-9. PubMed PMID: 3417108. 547: Lenaerts C, Beraud N, Castaigne JP. Pancrease gastroresistance: in vitro evaluation of pH-determined dissolution. J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr. 1988;7 Suppl 1:S18-21. PubMed PMID: 3404358. 548: Abello J, Laplace JP, Corring T. Biliary and pancreatic secretory component of the migrating myoelectric complex in the pig. Effect on intraduodenal pH. Reprod Nutr Dev. 1988;28(4A):953-67. PubMed PMID: 3244899. 549: Gerber B, Siegmund E, Dummler W, Gerber S. pH dependence of lipase and trypsin activity. Dtsch Z Verdau Stoffwechselkr. 1988;48(3-4):190-3. German. PubMed PMID: 3234304. 550: Gerber B, Arendt R, Gerber S. of an antacid on duodenal pH in severe excretory pancreatic insufficiency. Dtsch Z Verdau Stoffwechselkr. 1988;48(3-4):173-7. German. PubMed PMID: 3234301. 551: Gilbert J, Kelleher J, Littlewood JM, Evans DF. Ileal pH in cystic fibrosis. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1988;143:132-4. PubMed PMID: 3164499. 552: Brown TH, Boone N, Vitale GC. A harness for 24-hour pH-monitoring in the dog. J Invest Surg. 1988;1(2):129-32. PubMed PMID: 3154085. 553: Rechkemmer G, von Engelhardt W. Concentration- and pH-dependence of short-chain fatty acid absorption in the proximal and distal colon of guinea pig (Cavia porcellus). Comp Biochem Physiol A Comp Physiol. 1988;91(4):659-63. PubMed PMID: 2907427. 554: Shimada T. Factors affecting the microclimate pH in rat jejunum. J Physiol. 1987 Nov;392:113-27. PubMed PMID: 3446778; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1192296. 555: Sheen R, MacLeod AM, O'Brien BM. Intraluminal pH measurement to monitor the vascular perfusion of free jejunal autografts: an experimental study. Aust N Z J Surg. 1987 Aug;57(8):559-63. PubMed PMID: 3675408. 556: Schiedler MG, Cutler BS, Fiddian-Green RG. Sigmoid intramural pH for prediction of ischemic colitis during aortic surgery. A comparison with risk factors and inferior mesenteric artery stump pressures. Arch Surg. 1987 Aug;122(8):881-6. PubMed PMID: 3632339. 557: Kaneko K, Murata E, Fujita K, Akita M. On the distribution of neutral and acidic mucous cells in the rat gastroduodenal mucosa with the method of hematoxylin (pH 6), high iron diamine and alcian blue stains. Okajimas Folia Anat Jpn. 1987 Aug;64(2-3):131-9. PubMed PMID: 3431790. 558: Ammon HV, Amarnani NH, Loeffler RF. Acid pH enhances the effects of taurodeoxycholate on water and solute transport in the human and rat jejunum. Pflugers Arch. 1987 Aug;409(6):601-6. PubMed PMID: 3114711. 559: Shimada T, Hoshi T. Role of Na+/H+ antiport in intracellular pH regulation by rabbit enterocytes. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1987 Jul 23;901(2):265-72. PubMed PMID: 3038188. 560: Caverzasio J, Danisi G, Straub RW, Murer H, Bonjour JP. Adaptation of phosphate transport to low phosphate diet in renal and intestinal brush border membrane vesicles: influence of sodium and pH. Pflugers Arch. 1987 Jul;409(3):333-6. PubMed PMID: 3627953. 561: Ward FW, Coates ME. Gastrointestinal pH measurement in rats: influence of the microbial flora, diet and fasting. Lab Anim. 1987 Jul;21(3):216-22. PubMed PMID: 3626468. 562: McNeil NI, Ling KL, Wager J. Mucosal surface pH of the large intestine of the rat and of normal and inflamed large intestine in man. Gut. 1987 Jun;28(6):707-13. PubMed PMID: 3623217; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1433035. 563: Quigley EM, Turnberg LA. pH of the microclimate lining human gastric and duodenal mucosa in vivo. Studies in control subjects and in duodenal ulcer patients. Gastroenterology. 1987 Jun;92(6):1876-84. PubMed PMID: 3569763. 564: Malbert CH, Ruckebusch Y. Origin of the low pH values along the proximal duodenum in sheep. Zentralbl Veterinarmed A. 1987 Jun;34(6):428-38. PubMed PMID: 3113127. 565: Youngberg CA, Berardi RR, Howatt WF, Hyneck ML, Amidon GL, Meyer JH, Dressman JB. Comparison of gastrointestinal pH in cystic fibrosis and healthy subjects. Dig Dis Sci. 1987 May;32(5):472-80. PubMed PMID: 3646103. 566: Ward NE, Jones JE, Maurice DV. Ability of cimetidine to increase intestinal pH of chicks. Poult Sci. 1987 May;66(5):910-2. PubMed PMID: 3628173. 567: Senger H, Boehm G, Friedrich H, Braun W, Beyreiss K. and pH changes in the duodenal juice of premature infants with late acidosis. Kinderarztl Prax. 1987 Apr;55(4):191-5. German. PubMed PMID: 3599670. 568: Rawlings JM, Lucas ML, Russell RI. Measurement of jejunal surface pH in situ by plastic pH electrode in patients with coeliac disease. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1987 Apr;22(3):377-84. PubMed PMID: 3589505. 569: Chijiiwa K, Linscheer WG. Mechanism of pH effect on oleic acid and cholesterol absorption in the rat. Am J Physiol. 1987 Apr;252(4 Pt 1):G506-10. PubMed PMID: 3565568. 570: Starlinger M, Matthews J, Yoon C, Wenzl E, Feil W, Schiessel R. The effect of acid perfusion on mucosal blood flow and intramural pH of rabbit duodenum. Surgery. 1987 Apr;101(4):433-8. PubMed PMID: 3563889. 571: Fox MC, Brown DR, Southern LL. Effect of dietary buffer additions on gain, efficiency, duodenal pH, and copper concentration in liver of Eimeria acervulina-infected chicks. Poult Sci. 1987 Mar;66(3):500-4. PubMed PMID: 3601861. 572: Garstin WI, Kenny BD, McAneaney D, Patterson CC, Boston VE. The role of intraluminal tension and pH in the development of necrotizing enterocolitis: an animal model. J Pediatr Surg. 1987 Mar;22(3):205-7. PubMed PMID: 3559859. 573: Cross BA, Stidwill RP, Leaver KD, Semple SJ. Derivation of CO2 output from oscillations in arterial pH. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1987 Mar;62(3):880-91. PubMed PMID: 3106315. 574: Abello J, Corring T, Laplace JP. Contribution of bile and pancreatic juice to the control of pH in the pig duodenum. Reprod Nutr Dev. 1987;27(3):681-7. PubMed PMID: 3616129. 575: Tardivel S, Rabesona F, Landiharintsoa L, Dupuis Y. of bivalent cations on the alkaline phosphatase activity of intestinal microvilli. Influence of pH and substrate. Reprod Nutr Dev. 1987;27(3):641-8. French. PubMed PMID: 3616125. 576: Isolauri J, Reinikainen P, Markkula H. Functional evaluation of interposed colon in esophagus. Manometric and 24-hour pH observations. Acta Chir Scand. 1987 Jan;153(1):21-4. PubMed PMID: 3577566. 577: Deutsch CJ, Taylor JS. Intracellular pH as measured by 19F NMR. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1987;508:33-47. PubMed PMID: 3501935. 578: Gerber B, Gerber S, Arendt R. and postprandial duodenal pH in healthy probands, in patients with ulcer and in chronic pancreatitis. Dtsch Z Verdau Stoffwechselkr. 1987;47(4):158-64. German. PubMed PMID: 2830092. 579: McNeil NI. The effect of luminal pH on large intestinal absorption in ulcerative proctocolitis. Dis Colon Rectum. 1986 Dec;29(12):814-6. PubMed PMID: 3792162. 580: Iwatsubo T, Miyamoto Y, Sugiyama Y, Yuasa H, Iga T, Hanano M. Effects of potential damaging agents on the microclimate-pH in the rat jejunum. J Pharm Sci. 1986 Dec;75(12):1162-5. PubMed PMID: 3559926. 581: Rafter JJ, Eng VW, Furrer R, Medline A, Bruce WR. Effects of calcium and pH on the mucosal damage produced by deoxycholic acid in the rat colon. Gut. 1986 Nov;27(11):1320-9. PubMed PMID: 3792915; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1434073. 582: Favus MJ, Bushinsky DA, Coe FL. Effects of medium pH on duodenal and ileal calcium active transport in the rat. Am J Physiol. 1986 Nov;251(5 Pt 1):G695-700. PubMed PMID: 3096149. 583: Mavrodiĭ VM. of mineral waters of different chemical compositions on the pH of the stomach and duodenum. Vopr Kurortol Fizioter Lech Fiz Kult. 1986 Sep-Oct;(5):23-6. Russian. PubMed PMID: 3811260. 584: Jantzen JP, Erdmann K, Witton PK, Klein AM. effect of rectal pH values on the absorption of methohexital. Anaesthesist. 1986 Aug;35(8):496-9. German. PubMed PMID: 3777412. 585: Middleton HM 3rd. Intestinal hydrolysis of pyridoxal 5'-phosphate in vitro and in vivo in the rat. Effect of protein binding and pH. Gastroenterology. 1986 Aug;91(2):343-50. PubMed PMID: 3721120. 586: Mahmood A, Sharma KK, Mahmood S, Dani HM. Effect of pH on sodium-stimulated D-glucose uptake in rat small intestine. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 1986 Aug;23(4):212-4. PubMed PMID: 3570338. 587: Rechkemmer G, Wahl M, Kuschinsky W, von Engelhardt W. pH-microclimate at the luminal surface of the intestinal mucosa of guinea pig and rat. Pflugers Arch. 1986 Jul;407(1):33-40. PubMed PMID: 3737380. 588: Lee DB, Walling MW, Corry DB. Phosphate transport across rat jejunum: influence of sodium, pH, and 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3. Am J Physiol. 1986 Jul;251(1 Pt 1):G90-5. PubMed PMID: 2425640. 589: Fiddian-Green RG, Amelin PM, Herrmann JB, Arous E, Cutler BS, Schiedler M, Wheeler HB, Baker S. Prediction of the development of sigmoid ischemia on the day of aortic operations. Indirect measurements of intramural pH in the colon. Arch Surg. 1986 Jun;121(6):654-60. PubMed PMID: 3085638. 590: Daniel H, Rehner G. Effect of metabolizable sugars on the mucosal surface pH of rat intestine. J Nutr. 1986 May;116(5):768-77. PubMed PMID: 3701457. 591: Wagner JD, Kurtin P, Charney AN. Effect of systemic acid-base disorders on ileal intracellular pH and ion transport. Am J Physiol. 1986 May;250(5 Pt 1):G588-93. PubMed PMID: 3085516. 592: Ovesen L, Bendtsen F, Tage-Jensen U, Pedersen NT, Gram BR, Rune SJ. Intraluminal pH in the stomach, duodenum, and proximal jejunum in normal subjects and patients with exocrine pancreatic insufficiency. Gastroenterology. 1986 Apr;90(4):958-62. PubMed PMID: 3949122. 593: Hollander D, Gerard EM, Boyd CA. Transport of butyric acid in vascularly perfused anuran small intestine: importance of pH and anion transport. Am J Physiol. 1986 Apr;250(4 Pt 1):G469-74. PubMed PMID: 3485924. 594: Jacobs LR, Lupton JR. Relationship between colonic luminal pH, cell proliferation, and colon carcinogenesis in 1,2-dimethylhydrazine treated rats fed high fiber diets. Cancer Res. 1986 Apr;46(4 Pt 1):1727-34. PubMed PMID: 3004703. 595: Simpson RJ, Peters TJ. pH-sensitive transport of Fe2+ across purified brush-border membrane from mouse intestine. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1986 Mar 27;856(1):109-14. PubMed PMID: 3955029. 596: Montrose MH, Kimmich GA. Quantitative use of weak bases for estimation of cellular pH gradients. Am J Physiol. 1986 Mar;250(3 Pt 1):C418-22. PubMed PMID: 2420195. 597: van der Voet GB, de Wolff FA. Intestinal absorption of aluminum in rats: effect of intraluminal pH and aluminum concentration. J Appl Toxicol. 1986 Feb;6(1):37-41. PubMed PMID: 3958427. 598: Yamazaki Y, Fukushima T, Kawamoto M, Sugita A, Suwa H, Tsuchiya S. pH of the rectal mucosa in patient with ulcerative colitis. Nihon Shokakibyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1986 Feb;83(2):165-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 3702134. 599: Hayashi S, Gleason WA, McFee AS, Park MK. Effects of pH alterations and hypoxia on isolated human intestine. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1986 Jan;21(1):9-15. PubMed PMID: 3952457. 600: Elbert J, Daniel H, Rehner G. Intestinal uptake of nicotinic acid as a function of microclimate-pH. Int J Vitam Nutr Res. 1986;56(1):85-93. PubMed PMID: 3710722. 601: Kienia AI. of hypophyseal thyrotropic hormone on the dynamics of pH changes in the dog duodenum. Dokl Akad Nauk SSSR. 1986;287(2):469-73. Russian. PubMed PMID: 3698799. 602: Schron CM, Knickelbein RG, Aronson PS, Della Puca J, Dobbins JW. Effects of cations on pH gradient-stimulated sulfate transport in rabbit ileal brush-border membrane vesicles. Am J Physiol. 1985 Nov;249(5 Pt 1):G614-21. PubMed PMID: 4061649. 603: Schron CM, Knickelbein RG, Aronson PS, Della Puca J, Dobbins JW. pH gradient-stimulated sulfate transport by rabbit ileal brush-border membrane vesicles: evidence for SO4-OH exchange. Am J Physiol. 1985 Nov;249(5 Pt 1):G607-13. PubMed PMID: 4061648. 604: Schron CM, Washington C Jr, Blitzer BL. The transmembrane pH gradient drives uphill folate transport in rabbit jejunum. Direct evidence for folate/hydroxyl exchange in brush border membrane vesicles. J Clin Invest. 1985 Nov;76(5):2030-3. PubMed PMID: 4056063; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC424271. 605: Roberts IM. Rat lingual lipase: effect of proteases, bile, and pH on enzyme stability. Am J Physiol. 1985 Oct;249(4 Pt 1):G496-500. PubMed PMID: 3901777. 606: Fei L, Amato G, Napolitano V, Ambrosio A, Di Martino N, Del Genio A. of esophago-jejunostomy patients with combined 24-hour esophageal and jejunal pH-monitoring. Minerva Chir. 1985 Sep 30;40(18):1197-203. Italian. PubMed PMID: 4080195. 607: Carrillo MC, Monti JA, Grosman ME, Rodriguez Garay EA. Effect of pH on aflatoxin B1 transfer in the everted rat jejunum. Toxicol Lett. 1985 Sep;27(1-3):35-44. PubMed PMID: 3933147. 608: Lupton JR, Coder DM, Jacobs LR. Influence of luminal pH on rat large bowel epithelial cell cycle. Am J Physiol. 1985 Sep;249(3 Pt 1):G382-8. PubMed PMID: 2994492. 609: Berry CN, Hoult JR, Phillips JA, McCarthy TM, Agback H. Highly potent inhibition of prostaglandin 15-hydroxydehydrogenase in-vitro and of prostaglandin inactivation in perfused lung by the new azobenzene analogue, Ph CL 28A. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1985 Sep;37(9):622-8. PubMed PMID: 2867182. 610: Quamme GA. Phosphate transport in intestinal brush-border membrane vesicles: effect of pH and dietary phosphate. Am J Physiol. 1985 Aug;249(2 Pt 1):G168-76. PubMed PMID: 4025545. 611: Youngberg CA, Wlodyga J, Schmaltz S, Dressman JB. Radiotelemetric determination of gastrointestinal pH in four healthy beagles. Am J Vet Res. 1985 Jul;46(7):1516-21. PubMed PMID: 4026035. 612: Brown DR, Southern LL. Effect of citric and ascorbic acids on performance and intestinal pH of chicks. Poult Sci. 1985 Jul;64(7):1399-401. PubMed PMID: 4022914. 613: Wagner JD, Kurtin P, Charney AN. Effect of systemic acid-base disorders on colonic intracellular pH and ion transport. Am J Physiol. 1985 Jul;249(1 Pt 1):G39-47. PubMed PMID: 3925792. 614: Sekiguchi T, Nishioka T, Kogure M, Kusano M, Sugiyama M, Fukagawa H, Kobayashi S. Difference of interdigestive gastroduodenal motility and duodenal pH between duodenal and gastric ulcer patients. Nihon Heikatsukin Gakkai Zasshi. 1985 Jul;21 Suppl:113-24. PubMed PMID: 3831519. 615: Shiau YF, Fernandez P, Jackson MJ, McMonagle S. Mechanisms maintaining a low-pH microclimate in the intestine. Am J Physiol. 1985 Jun;248(6 Pt 1):G608-17. PubMed PMID: 3890561. 616: Edwards CA, Duerden BI, Read NW. The effects of pH on colonic bacteria grown in continuous culture. J Med Microbiol. 1985 Apr;19(2):169-80. PubMed PMID: 3920398. 617: Mulholland MW, Magallanes F, Bonsack M, Delaney JP. The role of luminal pH in production of gastrin cell hyperplasia in the rat. Surgery. 1985 Mar;97(3):308-15. PubMed PMID: 4038822. 618: Hellstrand P, Vogel HJ. Phosphagens and intracellular pH in intact rabbit smooth muscle studied by 31P-NMR. Am J Physiol. 1985 Mar;248(3 Pt 1):C320-9. PubMed PMID: 3976880. 619: Rawlings JM, Lucas ML. Plastic pH electrodes for the measurement of gastrointestinal pH. Gut. 1985 Feb;26(2):203-7. PubMed PMID: 3967838; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1432423. 620: Koizumi F, Kawamura T, Ishimori A, Sasaki I, Kameyama J. Gastric acid secretion, intraduodenal pH and gastroenteropancreatic hormone release to bombesin in antrocolic transposition dogs. Tohoku J Exp Med. 1985 Jan;145(1):65-72. PubMed PMID: 3983957. 621: Turnberg LA. pH gradients in the gastro-duodenal mucous gel. Gastroenterol Clin Biol. 1985;9(12 Pt 2):13-5. PubMed PMID: 3833605. 622: Hoek FJ, Tytgat GN. Further evidence for the influence of intraduodenal pH on the PABA test. Clin Chim Acta. 1984 Oct 15;142(3):287-92. PubMed PMID: 6333303. 623: Perczak-Dudkowska B, Niewiedzioł B. function of the pancreas in juvenile onset diabetes mellitus. I. pH, duodenal content volume and bicarbonate concentration and secretion. Pediatr Pol. 1984 Aug;59(8):605-12. Polish. PubMed PMID: 6522152. 624: Kurtin P, Charney AN. Intestinal ion transport and intracellular pH during acute respiratory alkalosis and acidosis. Am J Physiol. 1984 Jul;247(1 Pt 1):G24-31. PubMed PMID: 6742194. 625: Bommelaer G, Benque A, Moreau J, Bouisson M, Ribet A. duodenal pH-recording in chronic pancreatitis. Gastroenterol Clin Biol. 1984 May;8(5):403-6. French. PubMed PMID: 6735051. 626: Malagelada JR. Duodenal pH and chronic pancreatitis. Gastroenterol Clin Biol. 1984 May;8(5):401-2. PubMed PMID: 6735050. 627: Chijiiwa K, Linscheer WG. Effect of intraluminal pH on cholesterol and oleic acid absorption from micellar solutions in the rat. Am J Physiol. 1984 May;246(5 Pt 1):G492-9. PubMed PMID: 6720950. 628: Duffey ME. Intracellular pH and bicarbonate activities in rabbit colon. Am J Physiol. 1984 May;246(5 Pt 1):C558-61. PubMed PMID: 6720942. 629: McCloy RF, Greenberg GR, Baron JH. Duodenal pH in health and duodenal ulcer disease: effect of a meal, Coca-Cola, smoking, and cimetidine. Gut. 1984 Apr;25(4):386-92. PubMed PMID: 6706217; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1432343. 630: Dow JA. Extremely high pH in biological systems: a model for carbonate transport. Am J Physiol. 1984 Apr;246(4 Pt 2):R633-6. PubMed PMID: 6144275. 631: Perry DF, Walson PD, Blanchard J. Effect of pH on theophylline transfer across the everted rat jejunum. J Pharm Sci. 1984 Mar;73(3):320-5. PubMed PMID: 6716238. 632: Sunagane N, Uruno T, Kubota K. of pH changes of the medium on relaxant actions of papaverine. Nihon Heikatsukin Gakkai Zasshi. 1984 Feb;20(1):67-73. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 6521126. 633: Danisi G, Murer H, Straub RW. Effect of pH on phosphate transport into intestinal brush-border membrane vesicles. Am J Physiol. 1984 Feb;246(2 Pt 1):G180-6. PubMed PMID: 6320675. 634: Charney AN, Haskell LP. Relative effects of systemic pH, PCO2, and HCO3 concentration on colonic ion transport. Am J Physiol. 1984 Feb;246(2 Pt 1):G159-65. PubMed PMID: 6320674. 635: Hall WJ, O'Connell DP. Dose and pH dependent effects of aspirin on guinea-pig ileum. Ir J Med Sci. 1984 Jan;153(1):11-6. PubMed PMID: 6698762. 636: Kivilaakso E, Flemström G. Surface pH gradient in gastroduodenal mucosa. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1984;105:50-2. PubMed PMID: 6597968. 637: Kivilaakso E, Flemström G. HCO3- secretion and surface pH gradient in rat duodenum exposed to luminal acid. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1984;92:51-4. PubMed PMID: 6588536. 638: Danisi G, Murer H, Straub RW. Effects of pH and sodium on phosphate transport across brush border membrane vesicles of small intestine. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1984;178:173-80. PubMed PMID: 6507155. 639: Galindo MC, García JA, Lisbona F, Campos MS, Mataix FJ. A comparative study of bicarbonate secretion by ileum and colon of Oryctolagus cuniculus. Influence of caecal pH. Comp Biochem Physiol A Comp Physiol. 1984;79(4):567-9. PubMed PMID: 6150793. 640: Ganapathy V, Leibach FH. Role of pH gradient and membrane potential in dipeptide transport in intestinal and renal brush-border membrane vesicles from the rabbit. Studies with L-carnosine and glycyl-L-proline. J Biol Chem. 1983 Dec 10;258(23):14189-92. PubMed PMID: 6643475. 641: Nishowaki H, Satake K, Kitamura T, Umeyama K. plasma secretin concentration and luminal pH in patients with gastrectomy. Nihon Geka Gakkai Zasshi. 1983 Dec;84(12):1269-78. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 6674782. 642: Hungerford DM Jr, Linder MC. Interactions of pH and ascorbate in intestinal iron absorption. J Nutr. 1983 Dec;113(12):2615-22. PubMed PMID: 6655517. 643: Hannibal S, Rune SJ. Duodenal bulb pH in normal subjects. Eur J Clin Invest. 1983 Dec;13(6):455-60. PubMed PMID: 6416862. 644: Nakamoto K. Effects of duodenal pH levels on secretin-secretion in the fasting phase of dogs. Nihon Geka Hokan. 1983 Nov 1;52(6):747-57. PubMed PMID: 6678560. 645: Lucas M. Determination of acid surface pH in vivo in rat proximal jejunum. Gut. 1983 Aug;24(8):734-9. PubMed PMID: 6873735; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1420221. 646: Allen A, Hutton D, McQueen S, Garner A. Dimensions of gastroduodenal surface pH gradients exceed those of adherent mucus gel layers. Gastroenterology. 1983 Aug;85(2):463-66. PubMed PMID: 6862163. 647: Charney AN, Haskell LP. Relative effects of systemic pH, PCO2, and bicarbonate concentration on ileal ion transport. Am J Physiol. 1983 Aug;245(2):G230-5. PubMed PMID: 6410929. 648: Said HM, Strum WB. A pH-dependent, carrier-mediated system for transport of 5-methyltetrahydrofolate in rat jejunum. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1983 Jul;226(1):95-9. PubMed PMID: 6864553. 649: van Dokkum W, de Boer BC, van Faassen A, Pikaar NA, Hermus RJ. Diet, faecal pH and colorectal cancer. Br J Cancer. 1983 Jul;48(1):109-10. PubMed PMID: 6307332; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2011405. 650: Moe OA Jr, Butler LG. The catalytic mechanism of bovine intestinal 5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase. pH and inhibition studies. J Biol Chem. 1983 Jun 10;258(11):6941-6. PubMed PMID: 6304065. 651: de la Fuente Perucho A, Millán J, Paya JM, de la Fuente Alarcón A. 1-antitrypsin in the gastric and duodenal contents in ulcer patients. I) Levels and correlations with the pH. Rev Esp Enferm Apar Dig. 1983 Jun;63(6):513-7. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 6603638. 652: Högerle ML, Winne D. Drug absorption by the rat jejunum perfused in situ. Dissociation from the pH-partition theory and role of microclimate-pH and unstirred layer. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmacol. 1983 May;322(4):249-55. PubMed PMID: 6866134. 653: Kienia AI. of thyroidin on the indices of intraduodenal pH measurement. Vopr Pitan. 1983 May-Jun;(3):53-5. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6613074. 654: Uglem GL, Just JJ. Trypsin inhibition by tapeworms: antienzyme secretion or pH adjustment? Science. 1983 Apr 1;220(4592):79-81. PubMed PMID: 6828882. 655: Flemström G, Kivilaakso E. Demonstration of a pH gradient at the luminal surface of rat duodenum in vivo and its dependence on mucosal alkaline secretion. Gastroenterology. 1983 Apr;84(4):787-94. PubMed PMID: 6572163. 656: Hollander D, Dadufalza VD. Intestinal exsorption of oleic acid: influence of aging, bile, pH and ethanol. J Nutr. 1983 Mar;113(3):511-8. PubMed PMID: 6827371. 657: Kay GH, Tetlow VA, Braganza JM. Relationship between PABA and Lundh tests: lack of influence of duodenal pH in vivo. Clin Chim Acta. 1983 Feb 28;128(1):115-24. PubMed PMID: 6601548. 658: Dutta SK, Rubin J, Harvey J. Comparative evaluation of the therapeutic efficacy of a pH-sensitive enteric coated pancreatic enzyme preparation with conventional pancreatic enzyme therapy in the treatment of exocrine pancreatic insufficiency. Gastroenterology. 1983 Mar;84(3):476-82. PubMed PMID: 6549746. 659: Korsatko W. determination of pH values in stomach and duodenum of dogs (effect of feeding on the pH value and transport velocity through the stomach). Z Versuchstierkd. 1983;25(2):84-90. German. PubMed PMID: 6880429. 660: Schiechl H. in basolateral membrane of villus cells in the rat small intestine at low pH. Z Mikrosk Anat Forsch. 1983;97(1):33-42. German. PubMed PMID: 6636962. 661: Björnsson OG, Murphy R, Chadwick VS. Physiochemical studies of indocyanine green (ICG): absorbance/concentration relationship, pH tolerance and assay precision in various solvents. Experientia. 1982 Dec 15;38(12):1441-2. PubMed PMID: 7151958. 662: Taylor MJ. The role of pH and buffer capacity in the recovery of function of smooth muscle cooled to -13 degrees C in unfrozen media. Cryobiology. 1982 Dec;19(6):585-601. PubMed PMID: 7151457. 663: Barlow RB, Chan M. The effects of pH on the affinity of pirenzepine for muscarinic receptors in the guinea-pig ileum and rat fundus strip. Br J Pharmacol. 1982 Nov;77(3):559-63. PubMed PMID: 6897199; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2044615. 664: Kitis G, Lucas ML, Bishop H, Sargent A, Schneider RE, Blair JA, Allan RN. Altered jejunal surface pH in coeliac disease: its effect on propranolol and folic acid absorption. Clin Sci (Lond). 1982 Oct;63(4):373-80. PubMed PMID: 7105632. 665: Vasseur M, Tellier C, Alvarado F. Sodium-dependent activation of intestinal brush-border sucrase: correlation with activation by deprotonation from pH 5 to 7. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1982 Oct 1;218(1):263-74. PubMed PMID: 6293384. 666: Schnabel E, Schneider R, Schubert C. value in the anterior tract of weanling piglets. Arch Tierernahr. 1982 Sep;32(9):631-5. German. PubMed PMID: 7181652. 667: Faelli A, Esposito G, Tosco M, Rossinetti C, Capraro V. ph-dependent, HCO-3-stimulated ATPase of rat jejunum. Arch Int Physiol Biochim. 1982 Jul;90(2):75-82. PubMed PMID: 6182853. 668: Scevola F. of intestinal pH in the appearance of colo-rectal tumors. Minerva Chir. 1982 Jun 15;37(11):1022-4. Italian. PubMed PMID: 7133468. 669: Skou JC. The effect of pH, of ATP and of modification with pyridoxal 5-phosphate on the conformational transition between the Na+-form and the K+-form of the (Na+ +K+)-ATPase. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1982 Jun 14;688(2):369-80. PubMed PMID: 6285965. 670: The influence of colonic pH on the hydrogen breath-analysis test. Nutr Rev. 1982 Jun;40(6):172-5. Review. PubMed PMID: 6750456. 671: The influence of colonic pH on the hydrogen breath-analysis test. Nutr Rev. 1982 May;40(5):135-6. PubMed PMID: 7099501. 672: Matsumura M, Saito S, Fujino M. Effects of solution of low pH and taurocholate on release of beta-endorphin-like immunoreactivity from human duodenal mucosa in vitro. Regul Pept. 1982 Mar;3(3-4):173-81. PubMed PMID: 6281854. 673: Jacobs LR, Lupton JR. Dietary wheat bran lowers colonic pH in rats. J Nutr. 1982 Mar;112(3):592-4. PubMed PMID: 6278114. 674: importance of intestinal pH in the appearance of colo-rectal tumors. Minerva Med. 1982 Feb 25;73(7):348-50. Italian. PubMed PMID: 6276819. 675: Rune SJ. In-vivo investigations by continuous measurements of gastric and duodenal pH. Scand J Gastroenterol Suppl. 1982;75:48-9. PubMed PMID: 6959251. 676: Atkinson DE, Camien MN. The role or urea synthesis in the removal of metabolic bicarbonate and the regulation of blood pH. Curr Top Cell Regul. 1982;21:261-302. Review. PubMed PMID: 6291855. 677: Imon MA, White JF. The effect of theophylline on intestinal bicarbonate transport measured by pH stat in Amphiuma. J Physiol. 1981 Dec;321:343-54. PubMed PMID: 6279824; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1249630. 678: Nishioka T, Sekiguchi T, Kogure M, Kusano M, Arai H, Katoh R, Okamura S, Matsuzaki T, Fukazawa H, Sugiyama T, Akiyama T, Ohwada T, Kobayashi S. study on continuous simultaneous recordings of gastrointestinal motility and intraduodenal pH in human healthy subjects (author's transl). Nihon Shokakibyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1981 Nov;78(11):2065-73. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7328829. 679: Hollander D, Dadufalza VD, Fairchild PA. Intestinal absorption of aspirin. Influence of pH, taurocholate, ascorbate, and ethanol. J Lab Clin Med. 1981 Oct;98(4):591-8. PubMed PMID: 7288271. 680: Shibusawa K. topics: pH of the large intestine. Kango. 1981 Sep;33(10):90. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 6916880. 681: Bueno L, Fioramonti J, Ruckebusch Y. Gastric pH changes associated with duodenal motility in fasted dogs. J Physiol. 1981 Jul;316:319-25. PubMed PMID: 7320869; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1248150. 682: Cheng JT. Effect of pH value on the drug-initiated contractility of small intestine "in vitro". Arch Int Pharmacodyn Ther. 1981 Jul;252(1):97-105. PubMed PMID: 7305555. 683: McJunkin B, Fromm H, Sarva RP, Amin P. Factors in the mechanism of diarrhea in bile acid malabsorption: fecal pH--a key determinant. Gastroenterology. 1981 Jun;80(6):1454-64. PubMed PMID: 7227771. 684: Thornton JR. High colonic pH promotes colorectal cancer. Lancet. 1981 May 16;1(8229):1081-3. PubMed PMID: 6112450. 685: Imon MA, White JF. Intestinal bicarbonate secretion in Amphiuma measured by pH stat in vitro: relationship with metabolism and transport of sodium and chloride ions. J Physiol. 1981 May;314:429-43. PubMed PMID: 7310697; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1249443. 686: Russell JR, Young AW, Jorgensen NA. Effect dietary corn starch intake on pancreatic amylase and intestinal maltase and pH in cattle. J Anim Sci. 1981 May;52(5):1177-82. PubMed PMID: 6165710. 687: Uvnäs-Wallensten K, Efendic S, Johansson C, Sjödin L, Cranwell PD. Effect of intraantral and intrabulbar pH on somatostatin-like immunoreactivity in peripheral venous blood of conscious dogs. The possible function of somatostatin as an inhibitory hormone of gastric acid secretion and its possible identity with bulbogastrone and antral chalone. Acta Physiol Scand. 1981 Apr;111(4):397-408. PubMed PMID: 6118013. 688: Perman JA, Modler S, Olson AC. Role of pH in production of hydrogen from carbohydrates by colonic bacterial flora. Studies in vivo and in vitro. J Clin Invest. 1981 Mar;67(3):643-50. PubMed PMID: 7193687; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC370613. 689: Rudenskaia MV, Lazarev PI, Ivanova TZ, Gal'perin IuM. of formation of structures in the dense fraction of the enteric milieu when its pH is changed. Fiziol Zh SSSR Im I M Sechenova. 1981 Feb;67(2):268-73. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6452294. 690: Colson RH, Watson BW, Fairclough PD, Walker-Smith JA, Campbell CA, Bellamy D, Hinsull SM. An accurate, long-term, pH-sensitive radio pill for ingestion and implantation. Biotelem Patient Monit. 1981;8(4):213-27. PubMed PMID: 7337824. 691: Charles JF, de Barjac H. variations in the midgut of Aedes aegypti in relation to Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis (serotype H14) crystal intoxication. Bull Soc Pathol Exot Filiales. 1981 Jan-Feb;74(1):91-5. French. PubMed PMID: 7296735. 692: Guerre J, Gaudric M, Bars L, Nepveux P, Cornuau J, Lemaigre G. pH measurement during endoscopy (217 cases) (author's transl). Gastroenterol Clin Biol. 1981 Jan;5(1):37-41. French. PubMed PMID: 7202924. 693: Uvnäs-Wallensten K, Efendic S, Johansson C, Sjödin L, Cranwell PD. Effect of intraluminal pH on the release of somatostatin and gastrin into antral, bulbar and ileal pouches of conscious dogs. Acta Physiol Scand. 1980 Dec;110(4):391-400. PubMed PMID: 6112841. 694: Sivakami S, Chatterji D. pH-dependent unfolding of glucoamylase from rabbit small intestine by methanol. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 1980 Oct;17(5):327-9. PubMed PMID: 6788677. 695: Lucas ML, Lei FH, Blair JA. The influence of buffer pH, glucose and sodium ion concentration on the acid microclimate in rat proximal jejunum in vitro. Pflugers Arch. 1980 May;385(2):137-42. PubMed PMID: 7190271. 696: Murthy SN, Kostman J, Dinoso VP Jr. Effect of pH, substrate, and temperature on tryptic activity of duodenal samples. Dig Dis Sci. 1980 Apr;25(4):289-94. PubMed PMID: 7389528. 697: Honda R, Itoh Z, Nakamura T. pH changes in the duodenum and their physiological significance (author's transl). Nihon Shokakibyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1980 Apr;77(4):563-71. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7189799. 698: Schwartz SE, Stauffer JQ, Burgess LW, Cheney M. Oxalate uptake by everted sacs of rat colon. Regional differences and the effects of pH and ricinoleic acid. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1980 Mar 13;596(3):404-13. PubMed PMID: 7362820. 699: Itoh Z, Honda R, Aizawa I. Diurnal pH changes in duodenum of conscious dogs. Am J Physiol. 1980 Feb;238(2):G91-6. PubMed PMID: 7189099. 700: Aikawa T, Aikawa Y, Brady TG. The pH-dependence of the inhibitory effects of several divalent cations on the bovine intestine adenosine deaminase activity. Int J Biochem. 1980;12(3):493-5. PubMed PMID: 7418944. 701: Alvarado F, Mahmood A, Tellier C, Vasseur M. Quantitative analysis of the mixed activating effects of the alkali metal ions on intestinal brush-border sucrase at pH 5.2. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1980;613(1):140-52. PubMed PMID: 7378415. 702: Mottaz P, Worbe JF. of pH on the transfer of volatile fatty acids in the isolated cecal wall of the rat. Reprod Nutr Dev. 1980;20(4B):1331-8. French. PubMed PMID: 7349485. 703: Alvarado F, Mahmood A. pH-dependent effects of the alkali-metal ions on intestinal brush-border sucrase. J Biol Chem. 1979 Oct 10;254(19):9534-41. PubMed PMID: 39926. 704: Tellier C, Bertrand-Triadou N, Alvarado F. Determination of the catalytic groups of intestinal brush-border sucrase by pH-variation studies proceedings. Biochem Soc Trans. 1979 Oct;7(5):1071-2. PubMed PMID: 41776. 705: Dolisi C, Ozon C, Ardisson JL. of pH on the motility of isolated jejunal loops in dogs. Arch Int Physiol Biochim. 1979 Aug;87(3):433-41. French. PubMed PMID: 93433. 706: Mann NS, Borkar BB, Narenderan KP, Kadian RS, Mann SK, Martin RL. Effect of lactulose, neomycin and antacid on colonic pH recorded continuously with an implanted electrode. Am J Gastroenterol. 1979 Aug;72(2):141-5. PubMed PMID: 38663. 707: Dutta SK, Russell RM, Iber FL. Influence of exocrine pancreatic insufficiency on the intraluminal pH of the proximal small intestine. Dig Dis Sci. 1979 Jul;24(7):529-34. PubMed PMID: 37059. 708: Wild AE, Richardson LJ. Direct evidence for pH-dependent Fc receptors on proximal enterocytes of suckling rat gut. Experientia. 1979 Jun 15;35(6):838-40. PubMed PMID: 38137. 709: Strum WB. Enzymatic reduction and methylation of folate following pH-dependent, carrier-mediated transport in rat jejunum. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1979 Jun 13;554(1):249-57. PubMed PMID: 36913. 710: Ripoche MA, Bernard OJ, Bennett D. Nuclear labeling in immunoperoxidase studies of mouse tissue as detected by staining at acid pH. J Histochem Cytochem. 1979 Apr;27(4):841-5. PubMed PMID: 36428. 711: Russell RM, Dhar GJ, Dutta SK, Rosenberg IH. Influence of intraluminal pH on folate absorption: studies in control subjects and in patients with pancreatic insufficiency. J Lab Clin Med. 1979 Mar;93(3):428-36. PubMed PMID: 34665. 712: Bayliss OB, Adams CW. The pH dependence of borohydride as an aldehyde reductant. Histochem J. 1979 Jan;11(1):111-6. PubMed PMID: 34584. 713: Hollander D, Ruble PE Jr. beta-carotene intestinal absorption: bile, fatty acid, pH, and flow rate effects on transport. Am J Physiol. 1978 Dec;235(6):E686-91. PubMed PMID: 32773. 714: Honda R, Hiwatari K, Takeuchi M, Aizawa I, Takayanagi R. of intraduodenal pH concentration on gastric motility during fasting. Nihon Heikatsukin Gakkai Zasshi. 1978 Dec;14(4):245-7. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 40055. 715: Tsuji A, Miyamoto E, Hashimoto N, Yamana T. GI absorption of beta-lactam antibiotics II: deviation from pH--partition hypothesis in penicillin absorption through in situ and in vitro lipoidal barriers. J Pharm Sci. 1978 Dec;67(12):1705-11. PubMed PMID: 31450. 716: Takasaka M. of volatile fatty acids and pH of the gastrointestinal contents in Shigella infection in starved monkeys (author's transl). Nihon Juigaku Zasshi. 1978 Oct;40(5):585-90. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 30852. 717: Flanagan PR, Forstner GG. Purification of rat intestinal maltase/glucoamylase and its anomalous dissociation either by heat or by low pH. Biochem J. 1978 Aug 1;173(2):553-63. PubMed PMID: 29602; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1185809. 718: Murthy SN, Dinoso VP Jr, Clearfield HR, Chey WY. Serial pH changes in the duodenal bulb during smoking. Gastroenterology. 1978 Jul;75(1):1-4. PubMed PMID: 45574. 719: Dolinský A. pH during combination antacid therapy in bulbar ulcers. Vnitr Lek. 1978 Jun;24(6):608-13. Slovak. PubMed PMID: 27899. 720: Melikiants AG, Batoev VB. of pH on the permeability and mechanical properties of intercellular contacts in the small intestinal epithelium. Biofizika. 1978 May-Jun;23(3):485-8. Russian. PubMed PMID: 27238. 721: Rinderknecht H, Nagaraja MR, Adham NF. Effect of bile acids and pH on the release of enteropeptidase in man. Am J Dig Dis. 1978 Apr;23(4):332-6. PubMed PMID: 27091. 722: Hollander D, Muralidhara KS, Zimmerman A. Vitamin D-3 intestinal absorption in vivo: influence of fatty acids, bile salts, and perfusate pH on absorption. Gut. 1978 Apr;19(4):267-72. PubMed PMID: 25826; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1411923. 723: Dolinský A. pH following type-II gastric resection. Alkaline jejunogastric and gastroesophageal refluxes. Cas Lek Cesk. 1978 Mar 31;117(13):389-92. Slovak. PubMed PMID: 26468. 724: Dolinský A. gastroduodenal profile of pH "in situ" in the interdigestive phase (author's transl). Cesk Gastroenterol Vyz. 1978 Mar;32(2):91-7. Slovak. PubMed PMID: 26472. 725: Serebrina LA, Mavrodiĭ VM. pH-esophagogastroduodenography. Lab Delo. 1978;(7):406-8. Russian. PubMed PMID: 80478. 726: Lucas ML, Swanston SK, Lei FH, Mangkornthong P, Blair JA. Effect of ethanol, diphenylhydantoin, methotrexate and low sodium ion concentration on jejunal surface pH and folic acid transfer in the rat proceedings. Biochem Soc Trans. 1978;6(1):297-9. PubMed PMID: 25212. 727: Konturek SJ, Rayford PL, Thompson JC. Effect of pH of gastric and intestinal meals on gastric acid and plasma gastrin and secretin responses in the dog. Am J Physiol. 1977 Dec;233(6):E537-43. PubMed PMID: 23011. 728: Strum WB. A pH-dependent, carrier-mediated transport system for the folate analog, amethopterin, in rat jejunum. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1977 Dec;203(3):640-5. PubMed PMID: 21956. 729: Lucas M. pH or hydrogen-ion concentration in statistics? Lancet. 1977 Oct 15;2(8042):826. PubMed PMID: 71635. 730: Hollander D, Rim E, Ruble PE Jr. Vitamin K2 colonic and ileal in vivo absorption: bile, fatty acids, and pH effects on transport. Am J Physiol. 1977 Aug;233(2):E124-9. PubMed PMID: 18938. 731: Willard JG, Willard JC, Wolfram SA, Baker JP. Effect of diet on cecal pH and feeding behavior of horses. J Anim Sci. 1977 Jul;45(1):87-93. PubMed PMID: 18431. 732: Podboronov VM, Grokhovskaia IM. of pH value of the organs and tissues of ticks of the superfamily Ixodoidea. Med Parazitol (Mosk). 1977 May-Jun;46(3):323-6. Russian. PubMed PMID: 22030. 733: Alvarado F, Mahmood A. Intestinal brush-border sucrase: pH-dependent effects of harmaline and alkali metal ions proceedings. J Physiol. 1977 Mar;266(1):57P-58P. PubMed PMID: 16127. 734: Chung RS, Johnson GM. Reversible inhibition of sodium absorption in the rat colon by low pH: a mechanism for diarrhea. Surg Forum. 1977;28:435-7. PubMed PMID: 31696. 735: Lei FH, Lucas ML, Blair JA. The influence of pH, low sodium ion concentration and methotrexate on the jejunal-surface pH: a model for folic acid transfer. Biochem Soc Trans. 1977;5(1):149-52. PubMed PMID: 19312. 736: Fahrenkrug J, Schaffalitzky de Muckadell OB, Holst JJ. Plasma secretin concentration in anaesthetized pigs after intraduodenal glucose, fat, aminoacids, or meals with various pH. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1977;12(3):273-9. PubMed PMID: 17153. 737: Melikiants AG, Malenkov AG. of Ca ions and pH on the osmotic potential across the epithelium of the small intestine. Biofizika. 1977 Jan-Feb;22(1):86-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 14716. 738: Wheeler WE, Noller CH. Gastrointestinal tract pH and starch in feces of ruminants. J Anim Sci. 1977 Jan;44(1):131-5. PubMed PMID: 13057. 739: Zoha MS. Effects of changes in pH of bath fluid on isolated guinea pig ileum preparation. Bangladesh Med Res Counc Bull. 1976 Dec;2(2):100-3. PubMed PMID: 15538. 740: Braude R, Fulford RJ, Low AG. Studies on digestion and absorption in the intestines of growing pigs. Measurements of the flow of digesta and pH. Br J Nutr. 1976 Nov;36(3):497-510 plate I. PubMed PMID: 12785. 741: Rodewald R. pH-dependent binding of immunoglobulins to intestinal cells of the neonatal rat. J Cell Biol. 1976 Nov;71(2):666-9. PubMed PMID: 11223; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2109747. 742: Izumiya M. Effect of pH on the tonus and drug-induced contraction of the isolated mouse rectum, particularly in relation to calcium. Kobe J Med Sci. 1976 Sep;22(3):161-9. PubMed PMID: 15160. 743: Okada Y, Inouye A. pH-sensitive glass microelectrodes and intracellular pH measurements. Biophys Struct Mech. 1976 Apr 15;2(1):21-30. PubMed PMID: 9164. 744: Bennett A, Eley KG. Intestinal pH and propulsion: an explanation of diarrhoea in lactase deficiency and laxation by lactulose. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1976 Mar;28(3):192-5. PubMed PMID: 6691. 745: Bridges JW, Houston JB, Humphrey MJ, Lindup WE, Parke DV, Shillingford JS, Upshall DG. Gastrointestinal absorption of carbenoxolone in the rat determined in vitro and in situ: deviations from the pH-partition hypothesis. J Pharm Pharmacol. 1976 Feb;28(2):117-26. PubMed PMID: 6670. 746: Lebedeva VA, Filippova LV, Chernigovskiĭ VN. of small intestine tissue chemoreceptors to change in the pCO2, pH and (HCO3-) in perfusion solutions. Fiziol Zh SSSR Im I M Sechenova. 1976 Feb;62(2):264-74. Russian. PubMed PMID: 3446. 747: Celesk RA, Asano T, Wagner M. The size pH, and redox potential of the cecum in mice associated with various microbial floras. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1976 Feb;151(2):260-3. PubMed PMID: 2933. 748: Grigor'ev PIa, Georgievskiĭ NI, Trigger II, Ledoshchuk BA, Chertov AD. characteristics of the condition of the gastroduodenal region in patients with chronic hepatitis (according to endoscopic and intragastric pH-metric data). Ter Arkh. 1976;48(9):57-61. Russian. PubMed PMID: 11570. 749: Lucas ML, Schneider W, Haberich FJ, Blair JA. Direct measurement by pH-microelectrode of the pH microclimate in rat proximal jejunum. Proc R Soc Lond B Biol Sci. 1975 Dec 31;192(1106):39-48. PubMed PMID: 1788. 750: Catala J. of ligating the pancreatic duct on the intestinal pH in rabbits. C R Acad Sci Hebd Seances Acad Sci D. 1975 Dec 22;281(24):1991-3. French. PubMed PMID: 4232. 751: Legg EF, Spencer AM. Studies on the stability of pancreatic enzymes in duodenal fluid to storage temperature and pH. Clin Chim Acta. 1975 Dec 1;65(2):175-9. PubMed PMID: 241518. 752: Temple JG, Birch A, Shields R. Post-prandial changes in PH and electrolyte concentration, in the upper jejunum after truncal vagotomy and drainage in man. Gut. 1975 Dec;16(12):961-5. PubMed PMID: 3456; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1413166. 753: Crouthamel WG, Abolin CR, Hsieh J, Lim JK. Intestinal pH as a factor in selection of animal models for bioavailability testing. J Pharm Sci. 1975 Oct;64(10):1726-7. PubMed PMID: 241832. 754: Lucas ML, Blair JA, Cooper B, Matty AJ. Further investigations with pH microelectrodes into the jejunal microclimate in rat and man. Gut. 1975 Oct;16(10):844. PubMed PMID: 1331. 755: Dougherty RW, Riley JL, Cook HM. Changes in motility and ph in the digestive tract of experimentally overfed sheep. Am J Vet Res. 1975 Jun;36(6):827-9. PubMed PMID: 238438. 756: Kienia AI. of intraduodenal pH-ography in dogs. Fiziol Zh SSSR Im I M Sechenova. 1975 Jun;61(7):1086-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 1294. 757: Matrosova EM, Komarov FI, Shchedrunov VV. of the characteristics of various alimentary stimuli and changes in the pH of the duodenal content on the acid-forming function of the stomach. Vopr Pitan. 1975 May-Jun;(3):58-61. Russian. PubMed PMID: 239483. 758: Sinha M. PH of gut & salivary glands of Sarcophaga ruficornis Fab. & Musca domestica Linn. Indian J Exp Biol. 1975 Jan;13(1):88-9. PubMed PMID: 239904. 759: Purwar RS. Effect of pH, temperature and incubation period on the study of intrinsic innervation of various organs by thiocholine technique in certain vertebrates. Acta Anat (Basel). 1975;91(3):405-8. PubMed PMID: 239518. 760: Ruff MD, Reid WM. Coccidiosis and intestinal pH in chickens. Avian Dis. 1975 Jan-Mar;19(1):52-8. PubMed PMID: 235255. 761: Zlatkina AR, Gal'perin IuM, Bezzubik KV, Eskin VIa, Matafonova LF. of combined studies of medium pH and motor activity of the small intestine. Ter Arkh. 1975;47(12):65-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4902. 762: Bown RL, Gibson JA, Sladen GE, Hicks B, Dawson AM. Effects of lactulose and other laxatives on ileal and colonic pH as measured by a radiotelemetry device. Gut. 1974 Dec;15(12):999-1004. PubMed PMID: 4448417; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1413067. 763: Mar'iasis ED, Grigor'ev IuD, Filimonov AN. of the intragastral contents and the enzyme activity of the intestines in patients with psoriasis in the process of treatment at Piatigorsk health resort. Vestn Dermatol Venerol. 1974 Dec;(12):19-23. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4446738. 764: Miller G, Maurer W, Treier R, Suter HR. transendoscopic and peroperative pH measurements with a newly developed pH measuring device. Z Gastroenterol. 1974 Dec;12(8):621-2. German. PubMed PMID: 4440068. 765: Godfraind T, Strubois X, Verbeke W. Influence of pH on the activity of the microsomal calcium pump of smooth intestinal mucle. Arch Int Physiol Biochim. 1974 Oct;82(4):748-50. French. PubMed PMID: 4141429. 766: Podesta RB, Mettrick DF. Pathophysiology of cestode infections: effect of Hymenolepis diminuta on oxygen tensions, pH and gastrointestinal function. Int J Parasitol. 1974 Jun;4(3):277-92. PubMed PMID: 4853555. 767: Lovering EG, Black DB. Drug permeation through membranes. 3. Effect of pH and various substances on permeation of phenylbutazone through everted rat intestine and polydimethylsiloxane. J Pharm Sci. 1974 May;63(5):671-6. PubMed PMID: 4829985. 768: Iukhvidova ZhM, Persits BP, Novoselets SA, Matofanova LF. of ph of the rectal mucosa with the aid of a new recorder. Eksp Khir Anesteziol. 1974 May-Jun;(3):38-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4461217. 769: Temple JG, Birch A, Shields R. Proceedings: Osmotic, electrolyte, and pH changes in the human jejunum after truncal vagotomy and drainage. Gut. 1974 Apr;15(4):347. PubMed PMID: 4834590. 770: Paiva TB, Juliano L, Nouailhetas VL, Paiva AC. The effect of pH on tachyphylaxis to angiotensin peptides in the isolated guinea pig ileum and rat uterus. Eur J Pharmacol. 1974 Feb;25(2):191-6. PubMed PMID: 4373250. 771: Ford DJ. The effect of the microflora on gastrointestinal pH in the chick. Br Poult Sci. 1974 Jan;15(1):131-40. PubMed PMID: 4816424. 772: Lutz J, Kababgi M, Bauereisen E. of liver and intestinal circulation to short-term ischemias. Oxygen deficiency and shift in pH. Verh Dtsch Ges Kreislaufforsch. 1974;40:184-7. German. PubMed PMID: 4450646. 773: Ardisson JL, Dolisi C, Ozon C. of an isolated jejunal loop to alkaline pH and its connection with perfusion capacity. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1974;168(10-11-12):1382-7. French. PubMed PMID: 4283098. 774: Ruff MD, Johnson JK, Dykstra DD, Reid WM. Effects of Eimeria acervulina on intestinal pH in conventional and gnotobiotic chickens. Avian Dis. 1974 Jan-Mar;18(1):96-104. PubMed PMID: 4205348. 775: Ragins H, Levenson SM, Signer R, Stamford W, Seifter E. Intrajejunal administration of an elemental diet at neutral pH avoids pancreatic stimulation. Studies in dog and man. Am J Surg. 1973 Nov;126(5):606-14. PubMed PMID: 4200423. 776: Jacob LS, Gero A. Studies on the muscarinic receptor: pH dependence of the action of some cholinergic drugs on the guinea-pig ileum. Arch Int Pharmacodyn Ther. 1973 Aug;204(2):306-15. PubMed PMID: 4748784. 777: Hinberg I, Laidler KJ. Influence of pH on the kinetics of reactions catalyzed by alkaline phosphatase. Can J Biochem. 1973 Jul;51(7):1096-103. PubMed PMID: 4737635. 778: Hughes NR. pH-dependent changes in composition of carcinoembryonic antigen. Nature. 1973 Jun 29;243(5409):523-6. PubMed PMID: 4200605. 779: Skillen AW, Harrison J. Serum alkaline phosphatases. Effect of pH and buffer on optimum substrate concentration. Clin Chim Acta. 1973 May 18;45(3):287-91. PubMed PMID: 4708058. 780: Rune SJ. pH in the duodenum, Physiological and pathophysiological significance. Ugeskr Laeger. 1973 May 7;135(19):853-6. Review. Danish. PubMed PMID: 4574146. 781: Schulman A. Effect of weaning on the pH changes of the contents of the piglet stomach and duodenum. Nord Vet Med. 1973 Apr-May;25(4):220-5. PubMed PMID: 4724885. 782: Gaón D, García Siguero PR, Chekherdemian M, Rapaport M, Vivone F. lamblia and immunoglobulins, disaccharidases, lactic acid and fecal pH. Rev Esp Enferm Apar Dig. 1973 Apr 1;40(1):17-22. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 4196212. 783: Inoue S. A study of the upper gastrointestinal pH. Tohoku J Exp Med. 1973 Feb;109(2):113-20. PubMed PMID: 4722718. 784: Ardisson JL, Dolisi C, Grimaud D, Ozon C. of pH adjustment in an isolated ansa of the jejunum. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1973;167(11):1656-61. French. PubMed PMID: 4803141. 785: Rune SJ. Influence of the protein content of a meal on postprandial pH and PCO2 in the human duodenum. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1973;8(7):605-8. PubMed PMID: 4768307. 786: Rune SJ. pH in the human duodenum. Its physiological and pathophysiological significance. Digestion. 1973;8(3):261-8. PubMed PMID: 4721705. 787: Scharrer E. pH-dependence of sugar transport in the jejunum and ileum of the chick. Z Tierphysiol Tierernahr Futtermittelkd. 1972 Dec;30(5):268-74. German. PubMed PMID: 4672098. 788: Reynolds RC, Hardman HF. The effect of pH changes and ionization on the action of epinephrine upon the isolated rabbit ileum. Eur J Pharmacol. 1972 Dec;20(3):249-55. PubMed PMID: 4643446. 789: Kadlecová L, Stĕpán J. Phosphatases. VI. pH dependence of the organ-specific thermostability of alkaline phosphatases in tissue homogenates. Experientia. 1972 Nov 15;28(11):1284-5. PubMed PMID: 4638888. 790: Agostini L, Down PF, Murison J, Wrong OM. Faecal ammonia and pH during lactulose administration in man: comparison with other cathartics. Gut. 1972 Nov;13(11):859-66. PubMed PMID: 4646289; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1412409. 791: Beavon JR, Blair JA. The pH-dependent rearrangements of formyltetrahydrofolates and their nutritional implications. Br J Nutr. 1972 Nov;28(3):385-90. PubMed PMID: 4538952. 792: Adibi SA, Ruiz C, Glaser P, Fogel MR. Effect of intraluminal pH on absorption rates of leucine, water, and electrolyes in human jejunum. Gastroenterology. 1972 Oct;63(4):611-8. PubMed PMID: 5077147. 793: Cathelineau L, Saudubray JM, Polonovski C. Ornithine carbamyl transferase: the effects of pH on the kinetics of a mutant human enzyme. Clin Chim Acta. 1972 Oct;41:305-12. PubMed PMID: 4645239. 794: Percy-Robb IW, Collee JG. Bile acids: a pH dependent antibacterial system in the gut? Br Med J. 1972 Sep 30;3(5830):813-5. PubMed PMID: 4342502; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1786299. 795: Pekas JC. Intestinal hydrolysis, metabolism and transport of a pesticidal carbamate in pH 6.5 medium. Toxicol Appl Pharmacol. 1972 Sep;23(1):62-70. PubMed PMID: 5071042. 796: Mackenzie IL, Donaldson RM Jr. Effect of divalent cations and pH on intrinsic factor-mediated attachment of vitamin B 12 to intestinal microvillous membranes. J Clin Invest. 1972 Sep;51(9):2465-71. PubMed PMID: 4629440; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC292415. 797: Matsumoto K. of the upper gastro-intestinal tract studied by using a radiotelemetry capsule, with special reference to the pH values of the duodenal bulb and the residual stomach. Nihon Shokakibyo Gakkai Zasshi. 1972 Aug;69(8):783-801. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 4674103. 798: Mansbach CM 2nd, Miller EC, Golub MM. The effect of pH on the binding and acceptor sites of intrinsic factor. Am J Dig Dis. 1972 Aug;17(8):697-702. PubMed PMID: 4558373. 799: Down PF, Agostini L, Murison J, Wrong OM. The interrelations of faecal ammonia, pH and bicarbonate: evidence of colonic absorption of ammonia by non-ionic diffusion. Clin Sci. 1972 Jul;43(1):101-14. PubMed PMID: 5040750. 800: Cox NA, Davis BH, Watts AB, Colmer AR. Salmonella in the laying hen. 2. The effect of simulated digestive tract pH levels on the survival of the three species of Salmonella. Poult Sci. 1972 Jul;51(4):1268-70. PubMed PMID: 4567249. 801: Demling L, Kock H, Classen M. The influence of pentagastrin and secretin on the PH in duodenum. Acta Hepatogastroenterol (Stuttg). 1972 Jun;19(3):186-9. PubMed PMID: 4600200. 802: Down PF, Agostini L, Murison J, Wrong OM. The relation between faecal pH, ammonia, and bicarbonate in man. Clin Sci. 1972 May;42(5):24P. PubMed PMID: 5032873. 803: Myers MB, Cherry G, Gesser J. Relationship between surface pH and pCO 2 and the vascularity and viability of intestine. Surg Gynecol Obstet. 1972 May;134(5):787-9. PubMed PMID: 5031491. 804: Taketa RM, Berk RN, Lang JH, Lasser EC, Dunn CR. The effect of pH on the intestinal absorption of telepaque. Am J Roentgenol Radium Ther Nucl Med. 1972 Apr;114(4):767-72. PubMed PMID: 5026242. 805: Dolidze ID, Dolidze VA, Kolelishvili RI, Maevskiĭ VG, Makhatadze IL. of continuous determination of ionic composition (pH,pNa,pC1) in the wall of small intestine in animal experiments. Patol Fiziol Eksp Ter. 1972 Mar-Apr;16(2):77-80. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5044399. 806: Palva IP, Rytkönen U, Alatulkkila M, Palva HL. Drug-induced malabsorption of vitamin B 12 . V. Intestinal pH and absorption of vitamin B 12 during treatment with para-aminosalicylic acid. Scand J Haematol. 1972;9(1):5-7. PubMed PMID: 5056480. 807: Kouwenhoven B, van der Horst CJ. Disturbed intestinal absorption of vitamin A and carotenes and the effect of a low pH during Eimeria acervulina infection in the domestic fowl (Gallus domesticus). Z Parasitenkd. 1972;38(2):152-61. PubMed PMID: 5018202. 808: Wienbeck M, Golenhofen K, Lammel E. The effects of CO 2 and pH on the spontaneous activity of the Taenia coli of guinea-pig. Pflugers Arch. 1972;334(2):181-92. PubMed PMID: 4672129. 809: Waddell WJ. The role of carbonic anhydrase in the control of intracellular pH. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1972;28:215-24. PubMed PMID: 4263816. 810: Mettrick DF. Effect of host dietary constituents on intestinal pH and the migrational behavior of the rat tapeworm Hymenolepis diminuta. Can J Zool. 1971 Dec;49(12):1513-25. PubMed PMID: 5158946. 811: Mitiushova NM, Ugolev AM. of lactic acid by intestinal cells and possible role of this process in the homeostasis of local pH. Dokl Akad Nauk SSSR. 1971 Oct;200(5):1237-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5130498. 812: Mettrick DF. Hymenolepis diminuta: pH changes in rat intestinal contents and worm migration. Exp Parasitol. 1971 Jun;29(3):386-491. PubMed PMID: 5157771. 813: Rousseau B, Sladen GE. Effect of luminal pH on the absorption of water, Na + and Cl-by rat intestine in vivo. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1971 Jun 1;233(3):591-3. PubMed PMID: 5113920. 814: Blair JA, Cooke WT, Swan CH. Jejunal pH and folic acid. Br Med J. 1971 May 22;2(5759):465-6. PubMed PMID: 5576014; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1796210. 815: Elsborg L. Jejunal pH and folic acid. Br Med J. 1971 May 8;2(5757):340. PubMed PMID: 5575249; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1796070. 816: Doe WF, Hoffbrand AV, Reed PI, Scott JM. Jejunal pH and folic acid. Br Med J. 1971 Mar 20;1(5750):669-70. PubMed PMID: 5548849; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1795415. 817: Benn A, Swan CH, Cooke WT, Blair JA, Matty AJ, Smith ME. Effect of intraluminal pH on the absorption of pteroylmonoglutamic acid. Br Med J. 1971 Jan 16;1(5741):148-50. PubMed PMID: 5539421; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1795138. 818: Julkunen RJ, Pyörälä K, Airaksinen MM, Siurala M. The effect of pH on the absorption of warfarin from rat small intestine in vitro. Ann Med Exp Biol Fenn. 1971;49(1):38-44. PubMed PMID: 5576241. 819: Benn A, Cooke WT. Intraluminal pH of duodenum and jejunum in fasting subjects with normal and abnormal gastric or pancreatic function. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1971;6(4):313-7. PubMed PMID: 5561176. 820: Giusti G, Gakis C. Temperature conversion factors, activation energy, relative substrate specificity and optimum pH of adenosine deaminase from human serum and tissues. Enzyme. 1971;12(4):417-25. PubMed PMID: 5316093. 821: Maxwell JD, Ferguson A, Watson WC. The effect of gastric secretory status on jejunal pH measured by radiotelemetering. Digestion. 1971;4(6):345-52. PubMed PMID: 5115090. 822: Rousseau B, Sladen GE. Effect of luminal pH on intestinal absorption of water and electrolytes. Gut. 1970 Dec;11(12):1056. PubMed PMID: 5511786. 823: Swales JD, Tange JD, Wrong OM. The influence of pH, bicarbonate and hypertonicity on the absorption of ammonia from the rat intestine. Clin Sci. 1970 Dec;39(6):769-79. PubMed PMID: 5493944. 824: Mansbach CM 2nd, Tyor MP. Effect of a reduced luminal pH in the proximal small intestine on fat absorption in the hamster. Gastroenterology. 1970 Aug;59(2):222-33. PubMed PMID: 5448197. 825: Brooks AM, Grossman MI. Effect of secretin on fasting and postprandial pH of the duodenal bulb in dogs. Gastroenterology. 1970 Jul;59(1):90-4. PubMed PMID: 5426994. 826: Brooks AM, Grossman MI. Postprandial pH and neutralizing capacity of the proximal duodenum in dogs. Gastroenterology. 1970 Jul;59(1):85-9. PubMed PMID: 5426993. 827: Price JB Jr, Sawada M, Voorhees AB Jr. Clinical significance of intraluminal pH in intestinal ammonia transport. Am J Surg. 1970 May;119(5):595-8. PubMed PMID: 5441753. 828: Wilson AF, Simmons DH. Organ and whole body cell pH. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1970 May;134(1):127-30. PubMed PMID: 5423492. 829: Go VL, Poley JR, Hofmann AF, Summerskill WH. Disturbances in fat digestion induced by acidic jejunal pH due to gastric hypersecretion in man. Gastroenterology. 1970 May;58(5):638-46. PubMed PMID: 4315422. 830: Penttila A, Gripenberg J. The pH-dependent release of monoamines from isolated platelet, enterochromaffin and dopamine cell granules in vitro. Experientia. 1970 Mar 15;26(3):296-8. PubMed PMID: 5417504. 831: Gero A, Daniele MT. The pH dependence of histamine action on the guinea-pig ileum. Arch Int Pharmacodyn Ther. 1970 Feb;183(2):315-9. PubMed PMID: 5457467. 832: Thompson E, Levin RJ, Jackson MJ. The stimulating effect of low pH on the amino acid transferring systems of the small intestine. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1970 Jan 6;196(1):120-2. PubMed PMID: 5412245. 833: Mazure PA, Cosen JN, Schraier M. of various drugs on the pH of the duodenum. Acta Gastroenterol Latinoam. 1970;2(1):1-7. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 5527995. 834: Ermolaeva NV. effect of the pH and inorganic phosphate of the incubation medium on the disintegration of lymphoid cell deoxyribonucleoproteins. Biokhimiia. 1970;35(1):17-26. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5472732. 835: Soroczan W. between enterobiasis in children and adults and the pH of the perianal region. Wiad Parazytol. 1970;16(3):377-82. Polish. PubMed PMID: 5433861. 836: Chernelch M, Fawwaz R, Sargent T, Winchell HS. Effect of phlebotomy and pH on iron absorption from the colon. J Nucl Med. 1970 Jan;11(1):25-7. PubMed PMID: 5409574. 837: Kunze H, Arens K, Vogt W. of pH on the intestinal absorption of a hydrophilic base, 14C-neostigmine. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmakol. 1970;266(4):385-6. German. PubMed PMID: 4253817. 838: Tagari H, Roy JH. The effect of heat treatment on the nutritive value of milk for the young calf. 8. The effect of the pre-heating treatment of spray-dried skim milk on the pH and the contents of total, protein and non-protein nitrogen of the pyloric outflow. Br J Nutr. 1969 Nov;23(4):763-82. PubMed PMID: 5357044. 839: Smoldas J. of the pH of the duodenum and stimulation of the mechanoreceptors of the stomach on the bioelectric potentials of the stomach. Cesk Gastroenterol Vyz. 1969 Oct;23(7):306-11. Czech. PubMed PMID: 5354322. 840: Rune SJ, Viskum K. Duodenal pH values in normal controls and in patients with duodenal ulcer. Gut. 1969 Jul;10(7):569-71. PubMed PMID: 5806938; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552964. 841: Andersson S, Nilsson G. pH-dependence of the mechanism in the duodenal bulb inhibiting gastric acid responses to exogenous gastrin. Acta Physiol Scand. 1969 May-Jun;76(1):182-90. PubMed PMID: 5823375. 842: Lawson HH, Rovelstad RA. Continuous recording of pH in the duodenal bulb after food and alkali. Gut. 1969 Mar;10(3):215-8. PubMed PMID: 5781142; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552811. 843: Bitterman W, Spencer RJ, Huizenga KA, Shorter RG. Contact pH of rectal mucosa in humans and dogs. Dis Colon Rectum. 1969 Mar-Apr;12(2):96-8. PubMed PMID: 5774854. 844: Jackson MJ, Levin RJ, Thompson E. A comparison of the effects of pH on the absorptive and metabolic functions of the jejunum and ileum in vitro. J Physiol. 1969 Mar;201(1):38P-39P. PubMed PMID: 5773569. 845: Aynaciyan AV, Bingham JR. pH of the duodenum of patients with and without duodenal ulcers measured with a radiotelemetering capsule. Gastroenterology. 1969 Mar;56(3):476-82. PubMed PMID: 5766903. 846: Zucchetti F, Lojacono L, Tamborini G, Butti A, Breccia P, Fianchini A, Maisano A, Conti A, Bellavia A. perfusion of isolated small intestine: pH behavior, O2 and CO2 partial pressure, glucose and the main electrolytes in the perfusion liquid (experimental study). Chir Patol Sper. 1968 Dec;16(6):536-46. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5740718. 847: Jori GP, Mazzacca G, Perrone Donnorso R. on the pH behavior of the rectal mucosa in normal and pathologic conditions. Rass Int Clin Ter. 1968 Nov 15;48(21):1307-11. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5747276. 848: Dedlovskaia VI. of the pH of the contents of the gastrointestinal tract by the radiotelemetric method. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1968 Nov;66(11):121-3. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5758112. 849: Maxwell JD, Watson WC, Watt JK, Ferguson A. Radiotelemetering studies of jejunal pH before and after vagotomy and pyloroplasty. Gut. 1968 Oct;9(5):612-6. PubMed PMID: 5717113; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552766. 850: Blasi A, Marletta F, Mangiafico F, Sorrentino F. of serotonin on motility, pH and secretion of the stomach and small intestine. Arch Ital Mal Appar Dig. 1968 Sep-Oct;35(5):458-67. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5736481. 851: Marks MM. The influence of the intestinal ph. on anal pruritus. South Med J. 1968 Sep;61(9):1005-6. PubMed PMID: 5676569. 852: Jackson MJ, Levin RJ, Thompson E. The influence of pH on intestinal metabolism and transfer in vitro. J Physiol. 1968 Jul;197(1):16P-17P. PubMed PMID: 5675040; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1351679. 853: Holtz W, Smidt D, Thume O, Weseloh E. in vaginal pH, rectal and vaginal body temperature and in the vaginal epithelium in relation to the sexual cycle in the Göttinger miniature pig. Zentralbl Veterinarmed A. 1968 Jun;15(4):329-52. German. PubMed PMID: 4971804. 854: Hurwitz S, Bar A. Regulation of pH in the intestine of the laying fowl. Poult Sci. 1968 May;47(3):1029-30. PubMed PMID: 5678550. 855: Knauff RE, Adams JA. Duodenal fluid pH in cystic fibrosis. Clin Chem. 1968 May;14(5):477-9. PubMed PMID: 5649979. 856: Iida H, Moore EW, Broitman SA, Zamcheck N. Effect of pH on active transport of d-glucose in the small intestine of hamsters. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1968 Mar;127(3):730-2. PubMed PMID: 5651124. 857: Guerrin F, Latreille JP, Robin H, Lambert P. pH measurement: effects of metabolic acidosis in rats. J Physiol (Paris). 1968;60 Suppl 2:453-4. French. PubMed PMID: 5734976. 858: Worning H, Müllertz S, Thaysen EH, Bang HO. pH and concentration of pancreatic enzymes in aspirates from the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal in patients with pancreatic diseases. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1968;3(1):83-90. PubMed PMID: 5655260. 859: Portmann P, Li-Chen FJ. on alkaline and acid phosphomonoesterases and hexokinase in the rat small intestine. IV. Influence of inhibitors on the activity-pH curves. Helv Physiol Pharmacol Acta. 1968-1969;26(4):388-99. German. PubMed PMID: 4978879. 860: Asp NG, Koldovský O, Hosková J. beta-Galactosidase activity of the jejunum and ileum of newborn, suckling and weaned rats; comparison of activities of beta-galactosidase towards different substrates at different pH. Physiol Bohemoslov. 1968;17(3):229-36. PubMed PMID: 4234867. 861: Gray JD, Shiner M. Influence of gastric pH on gastric and jejunal flora. Gut. 1967 Dec;8(6):574-81. PubMed PMID: 4865576; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552755. 862: Hong SS, Nakamura M, Magee DF. Relationship between duodenal pH and pancreatic secretion in dogs and pigs. Ann Surg. 1967 Nov;166(5):778-82. PubMed PMID: 6057087; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1477477. 863: Mossberg SM. Ammonia absorption in hamster ileum: effect of pH and total CO2 on transport in everted sacs. Am J Physiol. 1967 Nov;213(5):1327-30. PubMed PMID: 6054886. 864: Lüllman H, Peters T. Influence of pH on the action of parasympathomimetic drugs. Eur J Pharmacol. 1967 Nov;2(2):106-12. PubMed PMID: 5583426. 865: Ali R, Evans JL. Effect of dietary calcium, buffering capacity, lactose and EDTA on pH of and calcium absorption from gastrointestinal segments in the growig rat. J Nutr. 1967 Nov;93(3):273-9. PubMed PMID: 4965712. 866: McGinn FP, Mendel D, Perry PM. The effects of alteration of CO2 and pH on intestinal blood flow in the cat. J Physiol. 1967 Oct;192(3):669-80. PubMed PMID: 6058999; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1365535. 867: Lanfranchi GA, Barbara L, Azzaroli P, Marlettini MG, Mantovani B. intraluminal pH in normal subjects and patients with duodenal ulcer. Minerva Gastroenterol. 1967 Oct-Dec;13(4):117-22. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5607541. 868: Archambault AP, Rovelstad RA, Carlson HC. In situ pH of duodenal bulb contents in normal and duodenal ulcer subjects. Gastroenterology. 1967 Jun;52(6):940-7. PubMed PMID: 6026488. 869: McGinn FP, Perry PM. The effects of alteration of CO2 and pH on intestinal blood flow in the cat. J Physiol. 1967 May;190(2):32P. PubMed PMID: 6049003. 870: Arullani P, Caprilli R, Spaziani G. changes in the different segments of the small and the large intestine: continuous recording by means of an endoradioprobe. Arch Ital Mal Appar Dig. 1967 May-Jun;34(3):279-89. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5606339. 871: Dahlqvist A, Asp NG. Rat small-intestinal beta-galactosidases. Influence of pH on the hydrolysis of different substrates. Biochem J. 1967 Apr;103(1):86-9. PubMed PMID: 6033777; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1270372. 872: Wolfenden R, Sharpless TK, Allan R. Substrate binding by adenosine deaminase. Specificity, pH dependence, and competition by mercurials. J Biol Chem. 1967 Mar 10;242(5):977-83. PubMed PMID: 5335916. 873: Kettering RF, Summerskill WH. Comparison of effects of pH and concentration gradients on ammonia transport in the human jejunum. Medicine (Baltimore). 1967 Mar;46(2):91-6. PubMed PMID: 6027466. 874: Brady TG, O'Sullivan M. The effect of pH, urea and guanidine on adenosine deaminase isolated from bovine mucosa. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1967 Jan 11;132(1):127-37. PubMed PMID: 6030342. 875: Worning H, Müllertz S, Thaysen EH, Bang HO. pH and concentration of pancreatic enzymes in aspirates from the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal in patients with biliary or hepatic disorders. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1967;2(2):150-6. doi: 10.3109/00365526709180060. PubMed PMID: 20184482. 876: Worning H, Müllertz S, Thaysen EH, Bang HO. pH and concentration of pancreatic enzymes in aspirates from the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal in patients with intestinal disorders. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1967;2(2):81-9. doi: 10.3109/00365526709180051. PubMed PMID: 20184473. 877: Worning H, Müllertz S, Thaysen EH, Bang HO. pH and concentration of pancreatic enzymes in aspirates from the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal. In patients with duodenal ulcer and in patients subjected to different gastric resections. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1967;2(1):23-8. doi: 10.3109/00365526709180044. PubMed PMID: 20184464. 878: Kronberger L. pH value and the emptying of the stomach. Klin Med Osterr Z Wiss Prakt Med. 1967;22(8):365-6. German. PubMed PMID: 5632407. 879: Guerrin F, Latreille JP, Mandai K, Robin H. of hypoxic-hypercampnia on the in situ intestinal pH of the rat. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1967;161(11):2207-9. French. PubMed PMID: 4232244. 880: Watson WC, Watt JK, Paton E, Glen A, Lewis GJ. Radiotelemetering studies of jejunal pH before and after vagotomy and gastro-enterostomy. Gut. 1966 Dec;7(6):700-5. PubMed PMID: 5957524; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552649. 881: Waldron-Edward D, Pau TM, Skoryna SC. Effects of the counter ion and pH on intestinal absorption of calcium and strontium. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1966 Nov;123(2):532-8. PubMed PMID: 5924499. 882: Crompton DW. Measurements of glucose and amino acid concentrations, temperature and pH in the habitat of Polymorphus minutus (Acanthocephala) in the intestine of domestic ducks. J Exp Biol. 1966 Oct;45(2):279-84. PubMed PMID: 5971995. 883: Bourke E, Milne MD, Stokes GS. Caecal pH and ammonia in experimental uraemia. Gut. 1966 Oct;7(5):558-61. PubMed PMID: 5929271; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552491. 884: Rhodes J, Apsimon HT, Lawrie JH. pH of the contents of the duodenal bulb in relation to duodenal ulcer. Gut. 1966 Oct;7(5):502-8. PubMed PMID: 5929262; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552481. 885: Kyncl J, Waitzova D. of the pH of the medium on the pharmacological properties of neomycin and some other antibiotic compounds of basic character. Antibiotiki. 1966 Sep;11(9):813-23. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5996877. 886: Kroe DJ, Kaufman N, Klavins JV, Kinney TD. Interrelation of amino acids and pH on intestinal iron absorption. Am J Physiol. 1966 Aug;211(2):414-8. PubMed PMID: 5921103. 887: Hanin I, Jenden DJ, Cho AK. The influence of pH on the muscarinic action of oxotremorine, arecoline, pilocarpine, and their quaternary ammonium analogs. Mol Pharmacol. 1966 Jul;2(4):352-9. PubMed PMID: 5968075. 888: Andersson S, Grossman MI. Effects of histalog and secretin on gastroduodenal profile of pH, potential difference, and pressure in man. Gastroenterology. 1966 Jul;51(1):10-7. PubMed PMID: 5939337. 889: Al'f IM, Smirnov VF. in the pH of the large intestine in patients with anal pruritus. Vestn Dermatol Venerol. 1966 Mar;40(3):30-3. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5988238. 890: Koldovský O, Heringová A, Jirsová V. Beta-galactosidase activity of the jejunum and ileum of suckling rats. Comparison of activities of beta-galactosidase at different concentration of substrates (o-nitrophenyl-beta-D-galactoside and lactose) at different pH. Biol Neonat. 1966;10(5):241-53. PubMed PMID: 6007386. 891: Worning H, Müllertz S. pH and pancreatic enzymes in the human duodenum during digestion of a standard meal. Scand J Gastroenterol. 1966;1(4):268-83. PubMed PMID: 5966086. 892: Watson WC, Paton E. Studies on intestinal pH by radiotelemetering. Gut. 1965 Dec;6(6):606-12. PubMed PMID: 5857898; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1552370. 893: Andersson S, Grossman MI. Profile of pH, pressure, and potential difference at gastroduodenal junction in man. Gastroenterology. 1965 Oct;49(4):364-71. PubMed PMID: 5831780. 894: Haranath PS, Premalatha K, Sitaramayya GV, Suresh Reddy K. Influence of pH on tone and motility of isolated strips of rat fundus and pylorus compared with other parts of alimentary tract. Indian J Physiol Pharmacol. 1965 Jul;9(3):143-50. PubMed PMID: 5887642. 895: BIRCHER J, MANN CV, CARLSON HC, CODE CF, ROVELSTAD RA. INTRALUMINAL AND JUXTAMUCOSAL DUODENAL PH. Gastroenterology. 1965 Apr;48:472-7. PubMed PMID: 14271874. 896: KRONBERGER L. PH-CHANGES IN THE DUODENUM FOLLOWING DRINKING OF SOUR TESTING FLUIDS IN HEALTHY SUBJECTS AND IN PEPTIC ULCER PATIENTS. Med Klin. 1964 Dec 4;59:1934-7. German. PubMed PMID: 14269662. 897: DAHLQVIST A, THOMSON DL. THE HYDROLYSIS OF SUCROSE BY INTACT AND HOMOGENIZED CELLS OF RAT SMALL INTESTINE. INFLUENCE OF PH AND SUBSTRATE CONCENTRATION. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1964 Oct 23;92:99-104. PubMed PMID: 14243793. 898: KRONBERGER L. THE PH CHANGES IN THE ANASTOMOSED DUODENUM OR JEJUNUM AFTER GASTRECTOMY WITH OR WITHOUT NARROWING OF THE ANASTOMOSIS. Wien Klin Wochenschr. 1964 Oct 16;76:737-9. German. PubMed PMID: 14332963. 899: BESANCON F, HEBERT F, DEPORTE A, VALLANCIEN B, DEBRAY C, CHERIGIE E. SYNCHRONIZATION OF RADIOCINEMATOGRAPHY WITH ELECTROMANOGRAPHY AND INTRA-CAVITARY PH RECORDING. Med Electron Biol Eng. 1964 Oct;2:411-5. French. PubMed PMID: 14225394. 900: BESANCON F, FILLASTRE JP, DEBRAY C. RHYTHM OF THE EFFERENT LOOP IN GASTRECTOMIZED PATIENTS DURING FASTING AND AFTER TEST MEAL. (ELECTROMANOGRAPHY AND PH-GRAPHY). Arch Mal Appar Dig Mal Nutr. 1964 Jun;53:669-78. French. PubMed PMID: 14176054. 901: BESANCON F, FILLASTRE JP, DEBRAY C. RHYTHM OF THE EFFERENT LOOP IN GASTRECTOMIZED PATIENTS DURING FASTING AND AFTER TEST MEAL. (ELECTROMANOGRAPHY AND PH-GRAPHY). Arch Mal Appar Dig Mal Nutr. 1964 Jun;53:669-78. French. PubMed PMID: 14174821. 902: Iio R. study on the modification of the action of nicotine, as compared with that of acetylcholine, produced by pH and inorganic ions of potassium, calcium and magnesium. (Experiment with the isolated small intestine of the Guinea-Pig). Kobe Ika Daigaku Kiyo. 1964 Mar;26(1):107-15. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 5294336. 903: HULTEN J, PONTEN J. STAINING OF NORMAL, ATYPICAL, AND CANCEROUS COLON EPITHELIUM BY OVALBUMIN-FLUORESCEINISO-THIOCYANATE AT DIFFERENT PH LEVELS. Acta Pathol Microbiol Scand. 1964;60:1-12. PubMed PMID: 14114326. 904: HUIDOBRO HV, PALADINI AC. POTENTIATION OF ANGIOTENSIN ACTION ON SMOOTH MUSCLE BY ALKALINE PH. Experientia. 1963 Nov 15;19:572. PubMed PMID: 14101509. 905: PRASAD KN, OSBORNE JW. INFLUENCE OF BETA-MERCAPTOETHYLAMINE, MESENTERIC VESSEL CLAMPING AND PH ON INTESTINAL ABSORPTION OF FE50 IN RATS. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1963 Nov;114:523-7. PubMed PMID: 14101231. 906: GOLDENBERG J, CUMMINS AJ. THE EFFECT OF PH ON THE ABSORPTION RATE OF GLUCOSE IN THE SMALL INTESTINE OF HUMANS. Gastroenterology. 1963 Aug;45:189-95. PubMed PMID: 14054312. 907: HARTZELL JM, GRINDLAY JH, PRIESTLEY JT, BOLLMAN JL. Changes in duodenal pH after exclusion of pancreatic secretions in dogs. Arch Surg. 1962 Jul;85:142-51. PubMed PMID: 13905082. 908: MRAZ FR. Intestinal absorption of Ca-45 and Sr-85 as affected by the alkaline earths and pH. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1962 Jun;110:273-5. PubMed PMID: 14476803. 909: BESANCON F, HEBERT F, CHERIGIE E, DEBRAY C. in the human small intestine analyzed by pH tracings and cineradiometry. Sem Hop. 1962 May 8;38:1585-8. French. PubMed PMID: 13868538. 910: WASSERMAN RH, TAYLOR AN. Intestinal pH and absorption and deposition of Ca-47 in the rachitic chick. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1962 Mar;109:633-6. PubMed PMID: 14005139. 911: HAMMERL H. of the pH value of the rectal mucosa in normal conditions and in different pathological changes. Wien Z Inn Med. 1962 Jan;43:15-8. German. PubMed PMID: 13904179. 912: HERBERT V, CASTLE WB. Divalent cation and pH dependence of rat intrinsic factor action in everted sacs and mucosal homogenates of rat small intestine. J Clin Invest. 1961 Nov;40:1978-83. PubMed PMID: 13906630; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC290901. 913: DEBRAY C, BESANCON F. intestinal physical measurements: electromanometry, pH measurement and cineradiometry. Arch Mal Appar Dig Mal Nutr. 1961 Nov;50:1165-6. French. PubMed PMID: 13884673. 914: DEBRAY C, CHERIGIE E, BESANCON F, HEBERT F. Simultaneous recording on radio-cinematographic films of different physical measurements (pressure, pH, etc.). Application to esophageal, duodenal, jejunal and biliary physiology and physiopathology in man. Arch Mal Appar Dig Mal Nutr. 1961 Sep;50:879-84. French. PubMed PMID: 13721026. 915: MOTZOK I, BRANION HD. Studies on alkaline phosphatases. 3. Influence of age of fowl and mammals on pH optima. Biochem J. 1961 Jul;80:5-9. PubMed PMID: 13773204; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1243943. 916: LIBONATI M, SEGRE G. action of histidine on the isolated intestine, in relation to pH. Arch Ital Sci Farmacol. 1960 Oct;10:325-34. Italian. PubMed PMID: 13761890. 917: LIBONATI M, SEGRE G. pH-dependant action of NaCI on isolated guinea pig's ileum. Experientia. 1960 Jul 15;16:314-5. PubMed PMID: 14416713. 918: LIBONATI M, SEGRE G. and aspecific inhibitory actions of various proteins on the isolated guinea pig ileum, as a function of pH. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1960 Mar 15;36:241-3. Italian. PubMed PMID: 14416712. 919: TOMENIUS J, WILLIAMS G. Continuously recorded pH of gastric and duodenal contents in situ with an evaluation of the efficacy of some antacids in vivo. Acta Med Scand. 1960 Jan 25;166:25-34. PubMed PMID: 13838738. 920: LIBONATI M, SEGRE G. of pH on the action of various ions on the isolated guinea pig intestine. Boll Soc Ital Biol Sper. 1959 Dec 15;35:1593-5. Italian. PubMed PMID: 14416710. 921: KRONBERGER L. pH measurement in diseases of the stomach and duodenum. Dtsch Med J. 1959 Dec 5;10:570-3. German. PubMed PMID: 14412130. 922: SALMON PA, ROOT HD, JENSON CB, CRISP NW, IMAMOGLU K, WANGENSTEEN OH. Intraintestinal and gastric pH changes following Bilroth gastrectomies. Surg Forum. 1958;9:458-61. PubMed PMID: 13635421. 923: BAUMGARTEL T, ZAHN D. of recent results of research on the significance of intestinal pH reaction conditions for the intestinal flora. Ther Ggw. 1957 Apr;96(4):132-4. German. PubMed PMID: 13433678. 924: CORDIER D, MAURICE A, WORBE JF. of the pH of the intestinal region on absorption of glucose in poikilothermal animals. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1957;151(6):1200-3. French. PubMed PMID: 13511866. 925: LORENZINI P, SANTUCCI P. data on gastric motility and on duodenal pH in liver and biliary tract diseases during the treatment with ganglion blocking agents. Arch Ital Mal Appar Dig. 1954;20(1):31-40. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 13181612. 926: MOCHIZUKI T. Studies on enema. I. Influences of the pH value of enema on the absorption of calcium in the large intestine. Tohoku J Exp Med. 1953 Jun;58(1):83-93. PubMed PMID: 13102533. 927: SHIMATANI M. Studies on the phosphorylating action of the intestinal mucosa. I. On the optimal pH of the hydrolysis and synthesis of glycerophosphate by the intestinal mucosa. Acta Sch Med Univ Kioto. 1953;31(2):116-20. PubMed PMID: 13138309. 928: ROVELSTAD RA, OWEN CA Jr, MAGATH TB. Factors influencing the continuous recording of in situ pH of gastric and duodenal contents. Gastroenterology. 1952 Apr;20(4):609-24. PubMed PMID: 14917181. 929: FURCHGOTT RF, WALES M. Effect of pH on contractile activity of rabbit intestinal smooth muscle with and without added substrates. Am J Physiol. 1951 Nov;167(2):386-98. PubMed PMID: 14894665. 930: PROUTT LM, SHIPLEY ER, OSTER RH, BRADLEY JE. The relation between Ph changes and rabbit gut motility in vitro. Bull Sch Med Univ Md. 1951 Apr;36(2):86-91. PubMed PMID: 24540398. 931: PONZ F, LARRALDE J. of sugars in relation to intestinal pH. Rev Esp Fisiol. 1950 Dec;6(4):255-69. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14844989. 932: THOMAS JE. The intestinal pH threshold for regulation of gastric emptying. Fed Proc. 1947;6(1 Pt 2):214. PubMed PMID: 20244266.